No Words Series
by sg1mouse
Summary: Sam and Daniel begin a new relationship only to have tragedy continue to stalk them. Takes place after season 10.
1. Chapter 1: Blackbird

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story I put them in.**

_A/N: Blackbird by The Beatles_

**Bla****ckbird**

Sitting by the ocean she watched the waves crash onto the shore. She may have been there physically, but mentally and emotionally she was light years away. She still went over everything that had happened though it had been almost two months.

Why? After all they had been through, why did this have to happen?

It was starting to get cold. Sam wrapped her coat around her tighter. The tears had stopped a month ago. She seriously didn't think she had any more to shed. Every day since she resigned her commission and moved to Oregon, Sam sat on this rock and watched the ocean. It was the only thing that comforted her now. The blue of the waves reminding her of his eyes.

Oh those eyes. If there was anything that she had to pinpoint, that made her truly fall in love with him, it was his eyes. Pools of eternity. Twin Stargates of deep, passionate love.

_Daniel was coming back from a mission that had failed in saving several SG personal. He had been distraught and distant. Sam found him in his office late that night. He had been crying. She never knew a man that was so fearless to let his emotions show as Daniel did._

_She went and sat down beside him, putting her arm over his shoulders. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be. Sam could feel the tension ease out of him slowly, as he wept. She pulled him to her, resting his head on her shoulder._

"_I tried, Sam." He sobbed quietly. "I, I just couldn't get to them."_

"_I know, Daniel. Shhhh. It's okay."_

_Gently stroking his hair, she wondered what had really happened on that planet. Oh, she had read the report, sat in on the debrief. The SG-9 team leader filled them in on most of the action. Daniel, however, was unusually quiet._

_This was his first "command" of a SG team. It was highly unusual that a civilian was given this opportunity, but he had proven himself, time and time again over the last ten years. It seemed only right that he would lead this rescue. But it all went wrong the moment they stepped through the 'gate._

_Sam felt Daniel quiet in her arms. He pulled away, wiping his face with his hands. He looked so lost, it broke her heart. No matter how much he had matured, how strong he had become, she would always see the wide-eyed wonder of the boy that rested just beneath the surface._

_At that moment, when he was mourning the loss of colleagues, Sam was hit with a blast of raw realization._

_She was in love with this man. Truly, deeply in love._

Walking back to her new house, Sam felt a knot tightening in her stomach. She had lost so much weight; she knew that it wasn't good. If only Janet were alive. Or even her Dad. Jack was off in Washington, Cam and Vala still with SG-1. Teal'c was off world with Bra'tac. There was no one here for her.

One last look at the darkening ocean, Sam walked into the house. It was not her home. Her home was gone. Putting some water on to boil, she leaned against the counter. A shiver ran down her spine. Her mom always teased that that was when a ghost walked though her.

Unbidden, a sob broke though. Maybe there were still tears. Sinking to the floor, she let them come.

_After the funeral of the lost SG members, Sam took Daniel to a quiet park. They walked close by each other, in a comfortable silence. Soon they found a bench by a still lake. Sam sat down and watched her friend as he wandered to the edge of the water. His hands crammed into his pants pockets, as he so often did, he kicked at some stones. Daniel had finally told her exactly what had happened on the failed mission. She knew that he had come to terms with the fact that he had done everything that could he have to save them. It still didn't set well with his passionate soul. He didn't like losing a single life. And when it was up to him to try and save one, not being able too was just too much to ask._

_Daniel turned back to Sam, going and sitting down with her. He was pensive. Distracted._

"_Daniel?" She asked, "What's wrong?"_

_He was silent for a time. Then looking into her eyes, he took her hand in his._

"_Sam, I'm going to tell you something I have been wanting to for three years now." Looking down and taking a steadying breath, he continued._

"_I love you!" There, he said it aloud and to the person it was meant for. "I have loved you since you came into my tent on Vis Uban. I didn't remember who I was or you were or anything else, but I knew the feelings that burst inside of me when I saw you. When you spoke to me and smiled at me. You were the only reason I came back here._

"_As the memories began to return, I realized that my feelings for you were not going to be reciprocated, so. . . I buried them deep down. Tried to move on."_

_He looked up into her face again._

"_After what happened this last mission, I couldn't bare not telling you how I felt. I didn't think it fair to either of us. I don't expect anything from you. And I truly hope this won't come between us as friends. I just needed to let you know._

"_I love you. With all of my heart and soul."_

_His eyes bright with unshed tears, his face a picture of absolute sincerity. Sam's heart broke the last of her defenses down._

_Taking his head in her hands, she leaned in and kissed him. Eyes wide with shock, Daniel paused for an eternity. Then, as she continued the slow and progressively passionate kiss, Daniel melted into her arms, and responded. Lips parting, tongues exploring, butterflies exploding into his stomach, he took up the kiss and expanded upon it._

_His touch, his taste, his smell, Sam had to have been comatose for the last several years to be unaware of this man. Reluctantly, she pulled free of his lips, but only a few inches._

"_I love you, too, Daniel Jackson!"_

Curled into a ball, Sam watched the fire in the fireplace sputter and pop. Sipping her tea she fell back into her memories.

_The night of their confession of love was spent at Daniel's house. They talked for hours. All about their feelings, dreams, regrets. It was comfortable and easy. Snuggled close by each other, they continued the entire night._

_Very early in the morning, Daniel walked Sam to the door. He took her hand in his._

"_Would you like to go to dinner with me?"_

_Sam giggled, "Are you asking me out on a date?"_

"_Well, um . . . I, I . . . I guess so."_

_He was the picture of shyness. Hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, again. He was embarrassed. Sam loved the way he stammered when he was uncomfortable._

"_I feel like a couple of kids." She smiled warmly at him, "Yes, I would love to go out with you."_

_That said, her mouth was on his in the last of the nights long, meaningful kisses. He smiled shyly at her as she walked away to her car._

"_I'll pick you up at 6:00. Okay."_

_Nodding, Sam beamed at him. This was just too good to be true._

Sam awoke, cold and alone. The fire had long since gone out. In the dark, it felt as if she were the only person on earth. She got up and slowly walked into her bedroom. All of her clean laundry was piled on the bed in a heap. She left it that way these days. She liked the feel of something soft on the bed with her as she slept. Maybe she should get a cat.

It had only been a few weeks of she and Daniel being together, before . . .

Shaking her head, she burrowed under the covers and laundry, leaving only her nose exposed.

_Stepping out from the restaurant door into the light spring rain, Samantha Carter was on cloud nine. This had been one of the best dates she has had in a long time. And she was with the man whom she only a few weeks ago, realized she loved. It was a long time in coming to this point, but now she planed on soaking every minute up._

_Instead of running to the car like everyone else, Sam walked hand and hand with her new beau. She was enjoying the rain. More over, she was enjoying being with Daniel._

_Deliriously happy and soaking wet, Daniel and Sam entered his house. The dinner was perfect. The long walk in the rain even more so. Why had they waited so long? Daniel stared at Sam. His eyes bright, deep and full of love. Love only for her. She felt her knees turn to butter. He smiled, searching her face, memorizing each and every curve and contour._

"_You're wet." He murmured._

"_So are you."_

"_I'll get you something to change into."_

_He turned to go when she caught his arm and pulled him around. Standing on her tiptoes and pulling his head down to hers, she kissed him. Lips parted as they fell into the only way they had expressed their love so far. Pulling away, he saw her smiling seductively at him._

"_How about we just get undressed?"_

_The look of shock faded quickly, "But you're shivering."_

"_You can warm me up." She whispered as she slowly pulled him towards his bedroom._

"_Sam, I . . . I don't want to move to fast. I don't want to jeopardize this."_

_Still leading him, she stared into his eyes._

"_Nothing will jeopardize this, Daniel. I want you. I need you."_

_His heart just about leaped from his chest. Gathering her up in his arms, he carried her the rest of the way into his bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed he began to unbutton her blouse. Taking his time and enjoying the way she squirmed with anticipation._

_Leaning in, he covered her mouth with his. Hands caressing her now exposed skin. Tracing the gentle line of her body, he took great pleasure in her low, needy moans._

_She tugged his shirt from his pant waist, wanting to feel his skin on hers. She pulled at his hair, gasping for a breath. Slowly he made his way down her neck with soft, intimate kisses. Moving his hands in a skillful, artistic way, he unsnapped her bra and gently pulled it away. Blouse and under garment now tossed aside, he looked at her._

"_Oh God! You are so beautiful!"_

_Sam could feel her heart skip a beat when he said that. It felt good to hear that she was desirable by a man. Being military, the uniforms weren't exactly made to show off the cleavage._

_She could tell that he was trying to make this moment last forever. His body was quivering with want of her. She reached out and pulled his shirt off, adding it to hers on the floor. The dim light from outside cast him in glorious shadows. He seemed to be carved with such grace that Sam knew the artist was crying when he finished the work that was Daniel._

_He kneeled and began to pull Sam's skirt down her long legs a millimeter at a time, kissing her each and every step of the way. When that piece of clothing was discarded, he came up between her legs, exploring each curve and dimple. His kisses came to her nether region and her breath caught in her throat._

"_Oh, God! I'm going to die before we even get started." She mused._

_Daniel must have felt the same way, as he suddenly stood up and began to unbuckle his belt. Sam sat up and caught his hands._

"_Let me." Her voice was low, provocative._

_Just to return the favor, she undid his pants as slowly and methodically as she could stand. She glanced up and saw he had his head thrown back and his lower lip clamped firmly between his teeth. She watched the rise and fall of his chest quicken as she pulled his zipper down. His pants fell to the floor as soon as they were open. She smiled to herself, noticing that they were at least a size to big for him._

_Then her eyes rested on the bulge that was pulling his boxer briefs tight. Catching her breath, she knew the goose bumps that covered her skin had nothing to do with being cold. She lovingly pulled the waist band out and released the man before her. As the briefs slid down his muscular legs, Sam leaned in and kissed the head of his member softly._

_The moan that Daniel let out echoed in her heart. She knew that this was the most perfect moment of her life. She was with the one she loved, body and soul. Now, she had to have him even closer still. Mouthing his erection with ever increasing pressure, Sam felt Daniel tense. He took her head in his warm soft hands and laid her back onto the bed. Coming down beside her, he let his fingers pave a path of pleasure into her most sacred area. Bringing his mouth down onto her breast, he nibbled and suckled at her soft firm nipple. Sam was just about beside herself with the need of him._

"_Daniel," her voice barely a whisper, "I . . . Please . . . "_

_Not wanting to make her beg, and not being able to hold off much longer, he rolled over on top of her. Nestled between her legs, ever so carefully, he guided himself into the treasure he had sought for so long. Slowly, leisurely, he slid into her until he could go no further. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips. He looked deeply into her eyes, questioning, asking for permission to continue._

_Her smile was all he needed. The rhythm seemed to be there waiting for their heads to catch up with their hearts. It was as if they were made only for each other. Anyone they had been with before, even Sha're or Pete, paled to the love that was being made now._

_Worlds exploded._

_A long time later, exhausted, Daniel and Sam lay wrapped together. Absent mindedly, Daniel stroked Sam's hair. He began to sing quietly to her. She had never heard him sing. As she listened, she tried to figure out what he was singing. She knew the tune, but for the life of her, couldn't recall it. Plus the fact that he was singing in another language._

_Aderyn du yn canu i mewn 'r farw chan nos_

_Chymer hyn 'n ddrylliog adenedd a ddysg at adeina_

_Pawb 'ch buchedd_

_Baech ond yn disgwyl am hon amrantun at chod_

_Aderyn du yn canu i mewn 'r farw chan nos_

_Chymer hyn 'n bantiog chreuau a ddysg at canfod_

_Pawb 'ch buchedd_

_Baech ond yn disgwyl am hon amrantun at bod rhyddha_

_Aderyn du adeina_

_Aderyn du adeina_

_I mewn i 'r chyneua chan dywyllwch ddua nos_

_Aderyn du adeina_

_Aderyn du adeina_

_I mewn i 'r chyneua chan dywyllwch ddua nos_

_Aderyn du yn canu i mewn 'r farw chan nos_

_Chymer hyn 'n ddrylliog adenedd a ddysg at adeina_

_Pawb 'ch buchedd_

_Baech ond yn disgwyl am hon amrantun at chod_

_Baech ond yn disgwyl am hon amrantun at chod_

_Baech ond yn disgwyl am hon amrantun at chod_

_When he was quiet for awhile, Sam gazed into his face._

"_What were you singing?"_

_Daniel smiled at her. "Blackbird by the Beatles. My mom use to sing it to me at night when I was sad or lonely. It always made me feel better."_

"_What language were you using?"_

_  
"Welsh. That's how she sang it to me. I sometimes have a hard time remembering how to sing it in English." He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. Looking deeply into her eyes, he grinned at her. "Don't you dare tell the others that I sang to you!"_

_Staring back at him, a light of playful evil shown in her eyes. "First thing Monday morning, I'm on the P.A. system."_

_The briefest shadow of disappointment flashed a crossed his face. Then, quite suddenly, Sam was begging for mercy as he found her tickle spot and relentlessly attacked._

_One thing led to another, and the throws of passion engulfed them again._

_If there ever was the perfect moment in time, this was it._

Sam peeked out from under the blankets and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was only 2:00 in the morning. She had to get some sleep. Reaching over, she opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out the prescription sleeping pills. Taking one, she yanked the blankets back over her head, willing a dreamless sleep to over take her.

The sleep came, but with it, the dreams.

_The next few weeks were a blur after that first night of lovemaking. They stayed close by each other as much as they could. But their professionalism took center stage when they were at work._

_Cam noticed, however, that they were with each other more then usual. He knew they were close, but this had a different feel to it. Neither one of them were doing anything wrong, so he just dismissed the thought._

_Vala, didn't. She could tell that something was up. It didn't take her long to notice the furtive glances. The close proximity. Even the occasional drifting hand under the commissary tables. At first she was angry. This blonde harlot stole HER Daniel away. But as she watched them, she knew that Daniel was never really hers. And in true Vala fashion, she turned her sights to someone else._

_A month of total happiness had passed for Sam and Daniel. It was going so well that they even spoke of marriage. That was the topic of conversation on the night the world ended._

_She and Daniel were walking back to his car. They had just caught a movie and were planning on grabbing some take-out and heading back to his place. It was a warm and quiet night._

_Suddenly, Daniel stopped. His head cocked to one side. He had heard something._

_Watching him with concern, Sam asked, "What?"_

"_Shhhh." He lifted his finger._

_Then she heard it as well. A muffled cry coming from near by. Daniel cautiously walked forward and peered around a corner into an ally. There, in the dim light he saw three boys shoving and hitting a girl. His blood flamed with fury. Turning to Sam, he remembered they both had gotten out of the house without their cell phones._

"_Sam, go call the police." He told her quietly._

"_Daniel, let me . . ."_

_He cut her off. "Sam, please. I know you can handle anything, but you need to get the police here. I'll just go and . . . talk to them. Maybe just seeing someone coming will scare them off."_

"_Daniel . . ."_

"_I'll be fine, Sam. I promise I won't do anything to aggravate them. Hey, I have saved the world a few times, remember?" He kissed her. "Trust me. I won't leave you!"_

_With a determined look, he walked into the ally. Sam hesitated only a moment, then ran across the street to a bookshop. She burst in and asked for the phone._

_As soon as the dispatch operator told her that the police where on the way, she heard the shots. Paralyzed, Sam looked out the window. Three boys ran out of the ally at full speed._

_Dropping the phone, Sam raced out of the store and down the ally. She skidded to a halt, searching the dark area. She spotted a half naked girl cowering by a dumpster, staring at something to the left of Sam. With a slow turn, she saw him._

_Daniel was laying on his stomach, facing away from her, a dark puddle seeping out from under him._

_Screaming his name, Sam ran to his side. Tears burning down her face, she carefully rolled him onto his back. Shaking, sobbing, her eyes couldn't tare away from the bullet wound in his head. Screams and sirens deafened her._

Waking up in a cold sweat, Sam jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she vomited violently. After the last of the heaves ended, she sat against the tub, crying yet again. This was too much. To much sorrow for one lifetime.

The phone rang, breaking into her misery. Painfully she stood up. Every muscle in her stomach ached. She sat down heavily on the bad and picked up the offensive thing.

"Hello?"

Sam listened to the calling party, barley understanding what was being said.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

A pause.

"Are you sure of this? I mean, not a question about it?"

Another pause.

"No, it's okay. Thank you."

Sam hung up the phone in a complete haze. She stood and walked out onto the deck of her house. She was in a dream. She had to be in a dream. Clamping her hands over her mouth, she laughed and cried at the same time. Staring out over the placid ocean, she shuddered.

"Oh, Daniel." She cried through her fingers, "You just couldn't let me live alone and in pain could you. You knew, somehow you knew I would need you to get me through this."

Looking up to the sky, she smiled at the intensely blue reminder of her beloved's eyes.

"We're going to have a baby." She sobbed, "You didn't leave me. We're going to have a baby."

Wrapping her arms around herself she closed her eyes. A warm breath of air caressed her cheek. Daniel was with her. Just as he promised he would be.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly  
Blackbird fly  
Into the light of a dark black night


	2. Chapter 2: Landslide

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story I put them in.**

_A/N: Landslide by Fleetwood Mac_

**La****ndslide**

The morning was a whirlwind of activity. Sam Carter was everywhere at once it seemed. She had received a phone call earlier that morning, letting her know she was pregnant. At first she was shocked. Now she knew that she had a lot of work ahead of her.

First and foremost she had to get to the rehabilitation center. There was someone she had to tell.

_Two months ago, Sam was the happiest woman on the earth. She had found her hearts true love in her best friend, Daniel Jackson. They had only been together since Col. O'Neill informed the new commander of the Stargate Program, that Jackson was still alive and living on the planet Abydos._

_When Sam first met him, she immediately took to him, as a fellow scientist and explorer. At that time, however, he was married. So their relationship melded into that of close brother and sister._

_A lot has happened since then. And a lot of changes in feelings happened also. Sam never really investigated those feelings. Daniel was her best friend and brother. But somewhere in the last four years, that began to grow into something more for Daniel. Sam was a little slower in realizing it._

_When Daniel finally told her that he loved her, she was just beginning to admit that she was also in love with him._

_It had been the most remarkable three weeks in her life. Daniel was the quintessential gentleman. Insisting that even though they had known each other for ten years, had been through hell and back countless times, they were going to do things right. Starting with a date and progressing from there._

_At the end of those few weeks, it seemed that all was in order in the universe. Daniel asked Sam to marry him. Everything was perfect._

_Two hours later, Daniel was lying in a pool of his own blood, having been shot in the head by a teenage boy. He had gone into an ally to help a young girl that three boys were knocking around. Daniel told Sam to call the police while he tried to talk to the boys and calm the situation down._

_Ever the peacemaker, Daniel just wouldn't see that sometimes, talk is not the best way to go about disarming a gunman. No matter how old they were._

Sam couldn't believe how much her spirit had lifted since hearing the news of her pregnancy. Even with all that had been relived the night before, she couldn't help but be overjoyed. She also knew that this news would be the turning point she needed to help her brake through the darkness.

The drive to the convalescent home was the longest fifteen minutes of her life. She just couldn't wait.

As she walked into the home, the receptionist looked up and greeted her.

"You are looking awfully chipper this morning Dr. Carter." She smiled.

"I had some good news given to me earlier."

"Do share!"

"Not yet. I have to tell someone else first."

The older woman smiled knowingly at Sam as she signed in and picked up her badge.

All of the staff seemed to sense the happiness radiating from Sam. She tried to dodge them as politely as possible. She just wanted to get to her destination.

As she pushed the door to the room open a nurse was on her way out.

"Dr. Carter." She gasped, startled. "I wasn't expecting you here until this afternoon. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Anne Marie. I just need to see him right away." Sam replied, trying to step aside the nurse.

"Dr. Carter," Anne Marie lowered her voice, "He is still unresponsive. How much longer do you think you should put yourself through this?"

It was said in concern for Sam, but Sam had to breathe deeply to beat down the anger that was bubbling up inside her.

"As long as it takes, Anne Marie." She replied evenly. "I believe that what I have to tell him today will be the first step in reaching him. Now, if you will excuse us, please."

The nurse smiled tightly and stepped aside. Sam nodded and entered the darkened room.

As she approached the bed, her breath caught in her throat. She hated seeing her love, her best friend in all the world, her Daniel, in this condition. In retrospect, she should be use to it. But now it was different. He was _her_ Daniel. And he needed to come back to her.

Standing by the bed, she took Daniel's hand in hers. She began to brush the hair off his forehead, smiling slightly.

"Daniel," Sam whispered, "I have something to tell you. I know you can hear me; you just need to find your way back. Now more then ever."

Pausing, Sam leaned over him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Daniel, we're going to have a baby."

She watched his face closely, looking for any signs of acknowledgment. Nothing. Not even an eye flutter.

"Daniel, please . . ." Sam quietly pleaded. "I need you. _We_ need you. You are going to be a father in six months. Please come back to us."

She was so sure this would bring him around almost instantly. Hoping, wishing. Maybe she was deluding herself. Maybe Anne Marie was right.

No!

No, she was not!

Sam would not let any of them be right. Daniel was a fighter. For crying out loud, he's already died half a dozen times. He had to have at least three more lives to use up. Provided he was a cat. Plus he didn't die this time. It was a complete miracle that he didn't.

The bullet hit him on the right side of his head and lodged in his skull. The shot was not aimed. Had it been, he would definitely been killed.

_The girl told Sam that the boys did get scared when he came down the ally. He tried to talk to them, even offered them some money to go and get something to eat. Two of the boys wanted to leave. The one that ended up shooting him was not so responsive. He got in Daniel's face. Started pushing him around and yelling insults at him. The young girl watched, terrified. She cried in Sam's arms at the hospital as she told her what Daniel did._

_Keeping his voice even and unthreatening, Daniel asked if he could help resolve the situation without anyone getting hurt._

"_Come on guys, do you really think this is the way have fun?" Daniel questioned them, keeping his hands held up in a peaceful gesture._

"_What the fuck do you care, asshole!" The older boy was obviously the one calling all the moves. "Get the fuck outta here and mind your own business!"_

"_Okay, okay. I'll go," Daniel replied, then moving slowly towards the girl he added, "but not without the girl. I'm not going to let you hurt her."_

"_Bullshit! You ain't touchin' that bitch. She's mine. She dissed me in front of my boys. No bitch disses me like that."_

_Daniel could tell that the other two were getting nervous._

"_Come on, Pax. Let's go. She ain't nothin'." The smaller of the two wanna-be thugs whined._

_Daniel seized the moment, "Pax, is it? You know that means peace in Latin?" _

_By the look on the kid's face, he could have cared less._

_Undeterred, he pressed on, "Look, I bet that if you really think about this, you know it's wrong. You seem like you're pretty smart. I mean, you got your own posse and by the looks of your clothes and watch, you know how to take care of yourself. Why would you want to beat up a girl? How could that make you feel better? Huh?"_

_Taking a step towards the boy, Daniel lowered his hands._

"_Tell you what. You let the girl go, and you can beat the shit out of me. Okay? I won't even defend myself. What do you say?"_

_The briefest look of confusion flashed a crossed Pax's face. Then he turned and smiled at the other boys. Even though Daniel was a good foot taller and weighed more then the kid, he still looked like a geek to the boy._

"_You're a fuckin' idiot, you know that?"_

"_Yeah, one of my best friends never lets me forget it."_

_Before the girl could scream a warning, Pax pulled a gun from behind him and shoved it into Daniel's face._

_The SG-1 team member's training kicked in automatically. He grabbed the boy's wrist and twisted the gun out of his hand. Shoving him away, Daniel raised the gun up in his hand. He was holding it not as a weapon, but as acknowledgment that he had it, and could use it if need be._

_The boys' faces were white with shock. Then they all heard the sirens blaring. The youngest boy took off running. Pax grabbed a gun that was in the other boy's belt and fired at Daniel._

_Daniel didn't even see the other gun come up._

Shaking her head to bring herself back to the present, Sam went about her daily routine with him. Brushing his hair, shaving him. She fussed at the nurse's aid about his needing a haircut.

Always she spoke with him. Telling him what was going on. Relating any news she'd heard from the SGC. Even sitting and reading to him for hours out of various archaeology magazines. Anything to guide him home.

The whole day, Sam was hoping that by continuing to tell him about the baby, he would show her somehow that he understood. It was close to 7:00 in the evening when the night shift nurse came in.

"Dr. Carter, have you been here all day?"

"Yes." Sam sighed. "I was really thinking that today would be the day I could break through."

Sam was near tears, but pushed them away.

The nurse came over to her and gave her arm a small squeeze. "When my dad was in an accident, he was in a coma for several weeks. My mother would not entertain the idea that he would not come back to us. She sat by him everyday, just like you have. The day before he woke up was the day she tried something a little different. She brought in a bunch of candles, some of the flowers that he always loved from our garden, and a homemade apple pie."

The nurse smiled at the memory. "The thing that I think really pulled him back, though, was her singing his favorite song. The next morning when she got to his room, he was awake and smiling."

Giving Sam a hug, she whispered, "Don't give up. He wants to come home."

The nurse left the room, giving Sam and Daniel their space.

Staring at his face, Sam sat on the edge of his bed. She took his hand in hers and leaned down to kiss his lips.

"Goodnight, my love." She whispered, "I'll be back in the morning. Please keep fighting, Daniel. Please come home to meet your child."

One last kiss for the night, and she left to go back to her house.

On the way home Sam turned the radio on, thinking that maybe it would inspire her with something for Daniel. She was almost home when a requested song began to play. Turning it up she listened to the words and started to cry. This was it. This was the one she needed to learn for him.

****

Turning into her driveway, she was greeted with a surprise. There, sitting on the back of a truck, was Jack O'Neill, Cam Mitchell, and Teal'c. Hastily wiping her face, she jumped out of the car and ran into their open arms.

It was the most wonderful, four way hug she had ever had. The levee broke. She couldn't hold back the tears.

"What are you guys doing here?" She laughed as she went to each of them and hugged them individually.

"Well, if you don't want us to be here, we could go . . ." Jack smirked.

She slapped his arm, "NO! Of course I don't want you to go."

Leading them up to the house she continued to beam at them.

"You know, I could have you up on charges for striking a superior officer." O'Neill held the door open for all of them to go inside.

"Sorry, _Jack,_" Sam replied making sure he noticed that she had used his first name, "Not in the military any more, remember?"

Making a great show of slapping his forehead he said, "Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting. Pity."

Setting down with her old teammates, Sam felt better then she had since that fateful night two months ago.

Deciding to break the silence, Jack fixed Sam with a serious stare. "We really have come here with an agenda, Carter. It's something that is very important."

Feeling an instant foreboding welling up inside her, she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

With a nod from Cam and Teal'c, Jack steeled himself for what he figured was going to be a very short discussion.

"Carter, I'm taking back the command at the SGC. General Landery has retired and the President has asked me personally to take over. Things have not been real good there since . . ." he paused, not sure how to delicately finish, "Since you and Daniel have been gone.

"I'm here to ask you, as a favor to me, to come out of retirement and rejoin the SGC."

Mitchell nodded his head emphatically, "We really need you back, Sam."

The request fell on her like a ton of bricks. The three men sat quietly, expectantly. She looked at each of them, noticing the mixture of anticipation and dread.

"I . . . I, I don't know what to say." She answered quietly. "This is coming completely from left field."

"You don't have to answer us now, Carter." Cam told her. "We were going to stick around a few days."

"Indeed, it is a request that will need your careful consideration, Col. Carter." Teal'c inclined his head slightly to her. "We would not expect you to answer right away."

Shaking her head and kneading her hands together, she debated on telling them "no" right then. But something kept her from doing that. She had really missed being with the SGC. Missed the camaraderie, the family of SG-1. Hell, she missed the long hours of mind racking work hunched over some new alien technology.

But what about Daniel. She brought him out here because this was the best convalescent home in the States. She resigned so that she could be with him and help him recover when he woke up. And now, she had to think of the fact, she was pregnant. There would be no way Jack would let her go off world now. So what would the point be?

She looked at each of the men that meant so much to her. Knowing that right now she could really use the support of friends . . . actually family, how could she say no?

"Look." Jack broke into her thoughts. "It's late. We need to go and find a motel. We've been driving for twenty-two hours and we're pretty wiped."

"Don't go." Sam told them a little stronger then she had meant to. "You guys can stay here. I've got plenty of room. It will be nice to have someone around for a few days."

Three sets of eyes glanced around at each other, gauging various reactions.

"If it would be no trouble for you, Col. Carter. We will be happy to stay with you here." Teal'c answered for all of them.

Sam smiled warmly at him, "It would be no trouble at all. At least not until you guys want to eat. It's slim pickings here right now."

Cam stood up, "Me and Teal'c will go into town and rustle us up some grub, Sam." Turning to the Jaffa he slapped his arm, "Come on T. I'll drive."

Once they left, Sam turned to Jack. He knew that something was amiss.

"What is it, Sam?"

Taking a deep breath, she met his eyes, "Jack, I'm pregnant."

Stunned silence.

Sam watched her former C.O. closely. His face was carved granite. She couldn't read it at all.

"Sir?" she reverted back to her customary address of O'Neill, "Sir, did you . . ."

"I heard you, Carter. I just . . . Pregnant? You sure?"

"Yes, Sir. Two months."

"Wow. Congratulations. Wow." Jack stammered. "Have you told Daniel?"

"Today. I just found out today." She turned away from him, feeling the emotions rising to the surface. "I really thought that telling him would bring him back. But still, there was no reaction."

Throwing an arm over her shoulder, he could feel her sobs coming in earnest.

"You're sure your pregnant? Maybe it's just indigestion."

Sam couldn't help but choke out a laugh.

"He'll come home, Sam. Daniel can't stay away for long. He's like a bad penny." Jack told her quietly. "Every time I think I'm finally rid of that colossal pain in my ass, he shows up again."

Narrowing his eyes, Jack adds, "And he's usually naked. What's up with that?"

Sam laughed at the memory of Jack pulling the SGC flag off the poll and handing it to Daniel. As Daniel stepped from Jack's office with it wrapped around his waist, it took everything in her power not to fall over laughing.

Pulling herself together she asked, "What would I do with Daniel?"

"He'll come back with you if you decide to return to the SGC. He could room with Teal'c. Couple of party animals. Just kidding. I'll have a private room made up for him and get any and all specialist to work on his case."

Sam took a steadying breath. She looked up at the General.

"I will have to think long and hard about returning, Sir. Right now, my whole life is centered around reaching Daniel. And now, I have to also think about this life within me. I'm not sure if adding all the chaos of the SGC would be smart. But having you guys around, even for this little bit of time, has made me realize how much I've missed the support and friendship."

Jack took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, Carter. I really wanted you to come back and be a part of SG-1 again. But with you being . . . you know, like you are, how about coming back and heading up our science and technology department. You stay on base. No off world missions. Would you consider that a little more openly?"

She was quiet for a long moment. Leaning back and looking at her friend she nodded. "Yes. I would seriously think on that."

"Good."

After Cam and Teal'c got back loaded with groceries, they all had a great meal and great time talking, laughing, being together. Sam set them up in the two spare rooms she had and hugged them good night.

Right before she left for her room, Jack stopped her. "Can I see Daniel tomorrow?"

"Sure. He'd like that."

With a sad smile, she headed off to bed.

****

In the peace and quiet of her room, Sam took her laptop to the bed and began to surf the web. She was looking for sheet music for the song that she had heard on the radio. When she found it, Sam thought to herself, "This is silly. I haven't played in years. There's no way Daniel would respond."

Still, she had to try. Getting up and pulling a case from under her bed, she carefully opened it to revel a beautiful, dark wood guitar. Taking it out and settling back on the bed she tuned it. Slowly, looking at the laptop screen, she started to play.

It was well after two in the morning when her fingers protested enough to make her stop. She didn't play well, and knew she couldn't sing to save her life, but it wasn't her life she was trying to save. She hoped it would be enough.

****

Jack drove her to the home after they all had breakfast together. Cam and Teal'c remained behind, not wanting to overwhelm Daniel with a lot of visitors. As they neared their destination, Jack turned to Sam, "I heard music last night. Was that you?"

A flash of red warmed her face. "Sorry. I had hoped you couldn't hear me. It's just something I want to try with Daniel."

Jack nodded and was quiet for a moment.

"Well, it will either help him, or . . .drive him further . . ."

"One more word and you will need a doctor!" she grinned at him.

Sam and Jack walked into the reception room and signed in. The glances of all the nurses amused Jack.

"Guess they're not use to seeing you with another man, huh?"

She smirked at him, "They are not use to seeing me with anyone."

When they reached Daniel's room, Jack hung back for awhile to let her go in and say good morning. He felt very nervous. He wasn't much good with the bedside comfort stuff. He should be, considering how much practice he's had. Especially with Daniel.

Sam came out and told him to go on in.

"You're not coming too?" he asked.

Shaking her head she replied, "No, you can talk to him alone. To much noise would confuse him anyway."

A small smile flickered across his face, then he turned and walked in.

Jack hated hospitals. And he hated seeing his friends in hospitals. He hated all the wires and tubes, the constant beeps and smell of disinfectant. It was just too damn sterile.

As he approached, he was desperately trying to think of something to say to his friend.

"Hey, Danny."

Well, that was lame.

Taking a deep breath, he looked down on the quiet face of the one man he could truly say he cared for.

"Danny, you in there somewhere? You need to come back. Sam misses you. We all do."

Feeling foolish, Jack started to play with some of the wires leading from the machines.

"You know I've never been any good at this. How 'bout you throw me a bone here."

Still no reaction. He couldn't understand how Carter could do this everyday for two months. It would drive him nuts. It was already driving him nuts.

It was time for a tactical change. Daniel never could follow orders. He always got into Jack's face when Jack got irritated with him.

"All right, Daniel. Enough is enough." He growled at the young man. "You've got a beautiful woman pining for you. A kid on the way. Friends all over this freakin' universe, and all you can do is lay around and sleep."

Jack tried to keep the growing anger from his voice, "What? You got some hunk of rock with scribbles on it inside that melon of yours? Or are you waiting to see who's gonna just curl up and die because your not around? Huh? Well let me tell you, _Danny,_ it's not gonna be me, that's for damn sure. Been there, done that."

He started to walk away then stopped. Turning back he rushed over to the bed and got right up into Daniel's face.

"Now you listen to me, boy. I loved Carter long before you had any inclinations that she was a woman. But I knew it would never have worked between us. When she told me that you and she were together, I just about jumped on the earliest plane from D.C. to come back and kick your ass.

"After a few shots of J.D., I realized that it was actually the best thing that could have happened for her. For both of you. Now you go and pull this bullshit?!

"Nah ah, Danny boy. You will not leave her to pick up the pieces of your scattered brained life. I will not let you do that to her again."

Voice choked with emotions that he would not allow to surface, Jack took Daniel's head in his hands and shook him none to gently.

"I will not let you destroy Samantha Carter! Do you hear me?" He was yelling now.

Sam rushed in when she heard Jack's raised and angry voice. She stopped short when she saw him pulling away from Daniel. He looked at her once, then stormed out of the room.

Sam was about to go after him and demand to know what he was doing, when the EKG monitor began to beep an increase in Daniel's heart rate. She ran over to him looking for signs that he was coming around. The nurse came in also and started going through the readouts.

"Daniel? Can you hear me?" Sam whispered.

Then the EKG settled back to it's normal cadence. Sam looked to the nurse, searching for some conformation that he had reacted to whatever Jack had said.

With a sad smile, she said, "He started to, but I think he's slipped back."

The nurse left quietly.

Sam's head dropped onto his chest. Clinging to the blankets of the bed, she let herself collapse against him. She was beginning to wonder how much more heartache she would be able to take. Her head down and eyes closed, Sam silently whispered a prayer to anyone that was listening. A slight breeze ruffled her hair and she looked up in surprise. Nothing had changed. The windows weren't open. Then she noticed Daniel's finger petting the back of her hand. Only for an instant, but Sam know that he was there. That he was trying.

****

An hour later she went in search of O'Neill. She found him sitting in his truck, staring at a couple of photos. She walked up beside the driver's door and looked at the pictures. One was of he, his ex-wife and son at a happier time. The other was of herself, Teal'c, Daniel and Jack all standing at the base of the ramp in front of the Stargate. Both photos showed smiling faces, full of life and love.

"Jack, what happened?" she asked laying her hand on his arm.

"Ah, Carter, you know me. Can't be sentimental to save my life." He answered.

Cramming the photos in the glove box, he turned to her.

"You ready to go home?"

"No. I want to stay here for a while longer." She looked at him curiously, "Sir, what did you say to Daniel?"

Jack shifted in his seat. "Told him he was being an asshole. You sure you don't want to go home?"

"You can go, I'll call a cab."

"Suit yourself."

With that, Jack started the truck, and drove away.

****

Sam grabbed some lunch in the cafeteria. When she finished, she headed back to Daniel's room. Closing the door and dimming the lights, she went about setting up her laptop and guitar.

Not really sure why she felt so embarrassed, she murmured an apology to him.

"I'm not that good of a singer, Daniel. And I haven't played for along time. It was just a suggestion that maybe music would help guide you home.

"Remember the night we first made love? You sang to me. It was the most beautiful thing. I have drifted off to sleep many times with your voice, those words, that song, playing in my head.

"I won't be able to sing for you in any other language, but I know you won't mind."

Taking a deep breathe, Sam began to play quietly.

I took my love and I took it down

I climbed a mountain and I turned around

And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills

'Till the landslide brought me down

Oh, mirror in the sky

What is love

Can the child within my heart rise above

Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides

Can I handle the seasons of my life

Well, I've been afraid of changing

'Cause I've built my life around you

But time makes you bolder even

Children get older

I'm getting older too

Ahh, take this love, take it down

Ahh climb a mountain and turn around

If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills

Well the landslide will bring you down, down

And If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills

Well the landslide will bring you down

Oh oh, the landslide will bring you down

As Sam finished the last chords, she sighed. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to see that yet again, he stayed away. Steeling herself for the heartache, she glanced up. A gasp escaped.

There, in the dimming light, was a pair of deep, shinning blue eyes staring at her.

"Daniel?" she whispered.

He blinked his eyes once, then closed them. The deep sigh he gave was more beautiful then any sound she could think of.

The shock of the moment had paralyzed her. Then she jumped up, rushing to him. Sam took his hand in hers and leaned in close.

"Daniel?" Her voice hoarse, "Danny? Please . . . Please open your eyes again."

She waited, her heart seem to have stopped beating. No, it was travelling up into her throat. Even though only a few seconds had passed, it felt like an eternity. She couldn't help it, the tears began again.

"Please, Daniel . . ."

A movement. She watched him closely. A flutter of his eye lids, then he opened them and looked at her again.

Gasping a cry and laugh, Sam wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. She backed away, but only slightly, and stared into his eyes. Though he was looking directly at her, she could tell that he wasn't all the way back just yet. Confusion and fear were on the surface of those clear blues, pain and sadness under that.

"Daniel, I have to get the doctor, okay. I'll only be a minute. Will you stay awake for me?"

He just stared, blinking slowly. As Sam stood up to leave, she heard a very faint whimper. Looking at him she saw a single tear escape.

"Oh, Daniel, it's alright. I'll be right back." She felt him trying to squeeze her hand.

Her tears were flowing freely. Happy, relieved, scared. It dawned on her to use the nurse call button.

She reached over Daniel and pressed the red button. His eyes followed her every movement. Her heart broke seeing the absolute fear on his face. She began to pet him gently. Running her fingers through his hair, tracing the contour of his jaw line. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes again.

"No, no, no, Daniel. Stay with me, baby." She pleaded with him.

Just then the nurse came in.

"Get the doctor, quick. He's awake." Sam urgently told her.

Startled, the nurse turned and left.

"We're going to get through this, Daniel. Both of us. There is nothing you and I can't do when we put our heads together."

She kissed him gently and watched as he opened his eyes again. The faintest look of recognition appeared on his face. And a very slight upward turn of his lips flickered briefly.

Sam smiled back at him, "I've been afraid of changing, 'Cause I've built my life around you . . ." she whispered snuggling against him closely.

Humming the rest of the song to him, she felt a new sensation. A warm, tingling radiating from her womb. An overwhelming felling of peace and family embraced her.

The road may be long and hard, but at least, they . . . the three of them, were on their way.


	3. Chapter 3: Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story I put them in.**

_A/N: Ice Cream by Sarah McLachlan_

**Ice Cream**

After Daniel awoke from a coma, Sam was unsure if he would ever truly come back to being the Daniel, she knew and loved.

There had been considerable blood loss and his brain had be deprived of oxygen for several minutes, causing hypoxic-anoxia. But Sam would never entertain the idea of brain damage. Not Daniel. Not this brilliant man.

Now that he was awake, she could no longer brush aside the fact that he may indeed, never fully recover. She tried her absolute best never to let him see the sadness and fear she had for him. That would be detrimental to his healing.

The first few days were awkward for her. The nurses had to teach her how to feed him, help him to move his hands, how to help him relieve himself. Sam knew after the first day of this, why she never had any interest in going into medicine. But for Daniel, the love of her heart and soul, she would walk over burning coals barefoot.

Though it was slow going, there were small victories. Daniel seemed to recognize Sam now. The doctor, however, told her that may only be because she was there all the time, and not from before his injury. It took all the will power she had not to throttle the doctor where he stood.

Daniel was able to smile from time to time also. The first time she walked in and he looked at her, giving her a shy smile, she burst into tears. Sam felt so bad when she realized that, that had scared him. Sam spent the rest of the day talking quietly to him. She reassured him that his smile was the most wonderful thing that she had seen in a long time.

From that day on, there were more and more improvements. Sam was elated when Daniel identified all the letters of the alphabet with his occupational therapist. It's seemed like such a trivial thing for a linguist, but Sam knew that this was a big step in his recovery.

It was not long when she noticed that physically he was advancing with leaps and bounds. He began walking, dressing and feeding himself with little to no help. It had been a month and a half since Daniel woke up, Sam began to seriously consider moving back to Colorado and taking General O'Neill up on his offer of rejoining the SGC.

She was now four months pregnant and in real need of her friends. Working with Daniel was taking its toll on her. She was not gaining the weight that she needed to be and her doctor was adamant that she sleep more.

After the final arrangements were made with the military and all the security measures taken into account, Sam told Daniel that they were going home. She wasn't really sure if he understood her, but when she started packing away his belongings, things changed.

Daniel was confused and scared. He began to withdraw and was very irritable. Sam would tell him everyday that they were going back to where his friends waiting for him. Back to one of the few places he had actually called home.

He was reluctant to leave. He liked his physical and occupational therapist. He liked being at the home. He would sit outside for hours on the center grounds and draw. Daniel was an excellent artist and Sam was pleased that this ability had returned fully.

The day of the move, Sam came into a scene of chaos. Daniel was tearing his room apart. He was throwing anything he could get his hands on to. The noises that came from him were feral.

Sam rushed in to try and calm him down. There was already one orderly with a bloody nose. The doctor was getting ready to sedate Daniel. Sam had hoped that they wouldn't have to resort to that. When she walked in, she went right up to Daniel and grabbed his face.

"Daniel!" She said sternly, "Calm down."

For an instant he froze. His eyes wild and scared. Letting out an unearthly howl he shoved Sam away from him hard. As she hit the ground the orderlies took advantage of his being off balanced. Rushing at him, they knocked Daniel to the floor and the doctor was able to administer the sedative.

"Don't hurt him!" Sam screamed.

A nurse came in and helped Sam up. A nice bruise was already forming on the side of her head where she had fallen into an upturned table.

Regaining her feet, Sam quickly went to Daniel's side. He was huddled in the corner, whimpering and digging his fingernails into his arm. Tears were streaming down his face. As Sam knelt down beside him, she reached out to stop his scratching.

"Daniel." She whispered, "It will be alright. I'm going with you. We're going home, baby. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Daniel wouldn't look her in the eyes. Swaying his head like a wounded animal, he continued to whimper. Sam took his face in her hands to still him.

That touch seemed to do the trick. Between the sedative and her hands, he finally calmed down enough for an orderly to help him up. Sam led him to the waiting wheelchair and gently lowered him in. When the orderlies started to put restraints on his arms she looked up at them in shock.

"What are you doing?!"

"It's for his own good, Dr. Carter." The physician told her.

"How could this possible be good for him?" Sam knew deep down that it was a good idea. She still couldn't bring herself to admit it though. She had flashbacks of a few other times Daniel had to be put in restraints. Once, when he had become addicted to the affects of a Goa'uld sarcophagus and was forced to quit cold turkey. Then at another time, all of them, including herself, thought he had become schizophrenic. And later, he had twelve separate personalities downloaded into his head and one of them was quite violent.

"Dr. Carter . . . Samantha. What would happen if he suddenly lost control while you were in flight? Dr. Jackson may look like he is recovering quickly, but that is only the physical aspect. He's not doing as well . . . mentally or emotionally." The doctor's tone was one of concern for Sam.

In her mind, the words that were ringing out in deafening clarity were; 'not doing as well mentally or emotionally'.

With a nod to the nurses, indicating to take Daniel out, he told them, "Get his arm cleaned up and make sure that the med kit has more velum for their trip."

The young doctor then took Sam and sat her down in the only chair that wasn't overturned. He righted a stool and sat in front of her.

With a deep sigh, he began to tell Sam exactly what Daniel was going through.

"Samantha, Daniel is starting to show signs of behavior problems that are very common with HAI. I believe that he is beginning to recall a good portion of his memories and knowledge, but he has not been able to . . . to work out how to articulate those thoughts.

"One of the nurses found him late the other night on the staff's computer. He had managed to get on-line and was reading," he paused when he heard Sam gasp, "Yes, reading. But the thing that really startled the girl was that he was reading ancient Greek.

"She didn't know that Dr. Jackson was a linguist. She asked him if he understood what was on the screen. He nodded yes. Daniel then proceeded to show her every language he could read. I understood when you brought him here, that he had been brilliant and knew a lot, but it was still quite baffling when the nurse told me he had shown her 23 languages that he knew."

Taking Sam's hand, the doctor continued, "Because his scholastic abilities are returning, but the part of his brain that controls speech, and some of his cognitive skills are not, it is very frustrating to him. That leads to the reason for his sudden acts of aggression towards himself and others, his anger and non-compliance. Daniel is showing signs of depression, paranoia, agitation, insomnia, even childish behavior, as you witnessed just now.

"What he is experiencing is called _Broca's Aphasia_. He can understand speech and the written word, but speaking and writing is limited and very difficult. On top of that, Daniel is aware of his deficiencies, and can't do anything about them."

Sam's eyes blinked and a stream of tears slid down her cheek. She didn't know what was going to happen if when they got back to the SGC, Daniel didn't show signs of improvement. That was the major stipulation of his return to the mountain. Jack had told her, the President very reluctantly approved O'Neill's request that the former SG-1 archeologist could stay on the base. But if he did not get better or if he was going to have to be 'babysat', then other arrangements were going to be made.

Seeing the misery on Sam's face, the doctor spoke again, "There is still a chance that he may very well recover a good portion of his former abilities. But in truth, Samantha, I really wouldn't give it any more then 1 in 1,000. I'm sorry."

The ambulance ride to the airport passed in a haze, as Sam sat and rehashed all that the doctor had told her. Daniel was asleep on the gurney beside her. She smiled at him. His face was calm, peaceful, almost angelic. He looked like a child, resting without a care in the world. She knew it was the sedative. Still, it was nice to watch him sleep. Away from all the troubles and worries. If only she could do that too.

Once at the airport, they were transferred to a private troop carrier, complements of General O'Neill. On board, another surprise greeted her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Capitan speaking. I would like to welcome you on board the USAF aircraft _'can't keep Daniel down for long'_. We will be leaving shortly for the wild blue yonder. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and trays are in the upright and locked position. We will be arriving in Colorado Springs in approximately two hours. Sit back, relax, and enjoy some peanuts."

The familiar voice of Jack O'Neill warmed Sam's heart. She headed to the cockpit to see him. When she got there, not only was Jack flying, but Cameron Mitchell was co-pilot.

Laughing, she hugged both men.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!"

Jack grinned at her, "You think I would let you in a plane with just any old flyboy? Not a chance!"

"Besides, he's been itchin' to get behind the stick of a good old fashion, run of the mill, aircraft again." Mitchell smirked.

"Oh, yeah. It's such a pain in the ass to fly those alien hybrid, interstellar pieces of crap." Carter replied with a laugh.

Yet another thing she missed greatly. Pushing the limit in an X-302.

"We've got clearance to take off. Better go and strap in. Make sure Danny Boy is locked up tight also." Jack told Sam.

She nodded and headed to the back. Pulling on the straps that held Daniel's stretcher in place, Sam sat down beside him, taking his hand in hers.

"Here we go, Danny. We'll be home soon."

The first part of the trip was uneventful. Jack came back and sat with her for awhile. They spoke about her return to the SGC. He couldn't wait to have her back in the fold.

Throwing an arm over her shoulders and giving Sam a friendly squeeze, Jack smiled warmly at her. Neither of them noticed that they were being watched by a pair of angry blue eyes.

Sam questioned him about the arrangements he made for Daniel.

"You guys will be staying on base for awhile. I've got three rooms for you to share. One as your living quarters, another for Daniel's therapy, and the last one just for him to bum around in."

"That sounds gre . . ."

A shear, agonized howl sliced through the air, causing both O'Neill and Carter to jump out of their skin. Then they saw Daniel thrashing and kicking at his restraints. He screamed as he tried with all his strength to break free of the bindings.

Fearing he was going to hurt himself, Jack grabbed the struggling man by the shoulders, as Sam went for the med kit. She extracted one of the sedative shots and went back to the men.

"Daniel!" O'Neill shouted, still trying to hold him down. He couldn't believe how strong Jackson had become. Not so much the geeky little bookworm anymore. Jack had to put some serious muscle into keeping him still.

"Any time now, Carter!" he yelled.

Unfortunately, Jack got his arm to close to Daniel's face. The next moment, General O'Neill howled out in pain as his distraught friend bit down on his forearm.

"Carter!"

Sam shoved the needle in none to gently. Daniel yipped but did not release his mouth's hold on Jack's arm. Blood seeped down his chin.

"Carter, get'im off me! I need this arm!" Jack snarled through clenched teeth.

"I already gave him the shot, Sir." She answered him.

Turning her attention back to Daniel, Sam whispered close to his ear, "Daniel, shhhh. Let go. Come on Danny . . . let go of Jack's arm."

With a low whimper, Daniel unclenched his jaw and released O'Neill's arm. As Jack pulled away with a quiet curse, the younger man put his hands on his face and started crying.

The noises he was making made Sam shudder. She listened to him, thinking it sounded like he was trying to say something. Taking Daniel's hands away for his head, Sam brushed a tear off his cheek. He looked her in the eyes pleadingly.

"Its okay, Daniel," She choked out, "we will be home soon. Do you understand?"

Her lover gazed into her face with a sad child-like expression. Daniel nodded his answer. She watched as his eyes began to lose focus. The sedative was kicking in finally.

Slowly raising his hand, he brushed the back of his fingers against Sam's jaw line. Eyes clearing, Daniel tried to convey his heart to her. Knitting his eyebrows together in concentration, he opened his mouth and whispered, ". . . 'am."

Sam's look of utter surprise was quickly replaced with absolute joy.

"Oh, Daniel . . ." she sobbed. Leaning in and covering his mouth with hers. As she kissed him, she noticed the metallic taste of blood. Pulling away, Sam saw that Daniel had fallen asleep.

She smoothed his hair off his forehead and wiped the drying blood from his chin. Straightening up and with a soft glance at the now peaceful archeologist, Sam left to find O'Neill.

****

Jack was back in the cockpit with the first aid kit on his lap. Mitchell watched him out of the corner of his eye. The wound on Jack's arm looked pretty bad.

"You okay there, General?"

"Mmmm. Minor mosquito bite." O'Neill grumbled.

"Ah huh, sure." Mitchell replied, "Damn big mosquito, Sir."

"Yeah, well . . ." Jack hissed in pain as he wiped an alcohol pad a crossed his arm. "That boy must be part pit-bull."

After a minute or two, Mitchell looked back at Jack. "Is Jackson gonna be okay on base, Sir?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" O'Neill asked back.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, the southern Colonel responded, "Well, with alarms going off and general chaos pretty much a norm, I just figured he would . . . you know . . . freak-out. That can't be good for his recovery."

"Yeah . . . well . . . We'll see." Jack grumbled.

He didn't want to admit that he may have made a serious mistake. He also didn't want to disappoint Carter. With his typical O'Neill resolve, Jack set his mind on making it work for his best friends. No matter what.

Sam appeared next to the two pilots. She noted Jack's arm and reach for it.

"Sir, are you alright? I didn't realize he had gotten you that bad."

Jack pulled his arm away from her. "I'm fine." He said, then he turned to face her, "What happened? Why'd he go whacko?"

Sam flinched slightly by his tone. She looked down, trying to think of how to put Daniel's state of mind into words.

"I think it's because he didn't know where he was. It scared him." Sam glanced at her former C.O. "Sir, this will happen from time to time. Daniel is not . . . he's not totally in control of himself. The doctor told me that there have been . . . well behavior issues with him."

Jack's head snapped around, "WHAT?!" he yelled, "And you were going to tell me this when? Jesus, Carter! I've hung my ass out there to let you bring him home. If Daniel goes postal when the review board is there, we are toast!"

Shocked, she asked, "What review board?"

"The only way I could get the higher ups to agree to this whole thing, was to let a review board come in every so often to assess his progress." He told her.

Sam felt as if she was going to faint. So happy to be going back to Cheyenne Mountain only one hour ago, now she wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"Jack, I didn't know about these complications until this morning."

"Complications? There's more then just behavioral?"

Letting out a long sigh, Carter told O'Neill everything the doctor related to her earlier. The only thing that Jack said when she finished was that McKenzie was going to have a field day with Daniel.

****

The rest of the trip was quiet. It was very late when the truck pulled into the SGC. Daniel woke up right as they entered the mountain. With a wild eyed look, he balled up into the fetal position on the stretcher. Sam continually ran her hand through his hair, whispering to him.

After all the security checks, they were on their way down into the mountain. Surprisingly, as soon as the elevator doors opened and Daniel was pushed into the familiar hallways, he relaxed. Sam watched him closely, looking for any signs that he was going to panic. Instead, he uncurled and gazed all around. A slight smile slowly came to his face.

Sam was delighted by this. Maybe by bringing him home, he would begin to recover even better. Several of the SGC personal stopped and greeted Sam and Daniel. She was hugging so many people that her ribs ached. By the time they reached the quarters that O'Neill set aside for them, half of the night crew on base were there.

"All right people!" General O'Neill called over the crowd, "don't you all have work to do?"

With a murmur of disappointment, they dispersed.

Once safely enclosed in the room, Sam unhooked Daniel's restraints. Smiling, he jumped off the stretcher and wondered around the room, touching everything he could. Jack watched him with an amused look on his face.

"He's happy." O'Neill commented.

"Yeah. More then I have seen in a long time."

Many of Daniel's personal belonging that had be left at the SGC were in the room. He spotted a photo of Sha're. Carefully picking it up, he studied it. One finger traced her face. Turning to Sam he walked over to her and held it out for her to take.

"It's Sha're, Daniel. Do you remember her?" she asked nervously.

The archeologist nodded with a sad look in his eyes. He tapped the photograph, then himself.

Sam knew what he wanted, "Yes, she was your wife."

Again he stared at the photo. When he looked back up to Sam, she saw tears in his eyes. Daniel touched the image and then touched the back of his neck.

Both Jack and Sam gaped at him in stunned silence. He even remembered what had happened to her. Turning away, Daniel put the picture back on the shelf.

"I sure didn't expect that." Jack whispered.

Sam nodded in agreement, "Me neither."

Daniel went back to searching every nook and cranny. He would occasionally bring things to Sam and Jack like a kid in a toy store. He was so excited; his two friends couldn't help but laugh.

The General excused himself a short time later, leaving the couple alone in their new 'home'. Sam was very tired and sat down on the bed. However, Daniel, having slept most of the trip, was wired. He was just about bouncing off the walls. She watched him with utter amazement. There was such a difference from just that morning to now. He was back in his element.

Daniel looked over to Sam and saw her yawning. He walked over and sat down on the bed a little ways away from her. Looking him in the eyes, she swore that it was the old Daniel gazing back at her. He smiled shyly as Sam took his hand in hers.

"Are you happy to be home, Daniel?" she whispered.

Grinning, he nodded his answer. Then he pointed at her with a quizzical look.

"Yes, very happy." She replied. "But I'm even happier to be with you. To be able to stay with you, be close to you all night."

She leaned in close to snuggle up with him, when he jumped away. Looking like he had just received jolt of electricity, he ran to a corner and curled up on the floor shaking.

"Daniel, I'm sorry." Sam ran over to him and kneeled down. "I didn't mean to scare you. I . . ." Her voice caught in her throat. "I just wanted to have you hold me again," She cried.

Sam tried to touch him, but he shrank farther back against the wall, whimpering. She didn't know what had happened. One minute he was just fine, and now . . . Sam's heart was tearing apart. She was just too tired to work it out now.

In a whisper she said, "I'm sorry, Daniel. Please forgive me." She got up and went to the bed. Kicking off her shoes, she crumpled down on top of the blankets, fully clothed, and quietly murmured, "Goodnight, Danny."

Sam was asleep before she could count to three.

Daniel stayed huddled in the corner for a long time, watching her sleep. He rocked back and forth, hugging himself and chewing on his lip. Eyes darting around like a caged wolf, he tried desperately to think of why he was scared of her being close to him. He knew her touch. He knew that he liked it when she held his hand. But she had not been with him at night . . . in the same room . . . with only one bed. Somewhere in the vastness of his mind a notion that he _'belonged'_ to her flitted just out of reach.

The more he tried to focus, the more confused he got. He didn't like that. What was going on? Why couldn't he pull all the images together? Groaning in frustration, Daniel began to bang his head against the wall behind him. His face screwed up with emotions, as he searched for clarity.

Images came and went with frightening speed. Things that he felt were from his life, but still seemed to be unfamiliar. Then a face settled at the forefront of his mind. Sam's face. Her eyes sparkling blue and filled with love. She was looking right at him, behind his closed eyes. He could almost feel her touch on his face.

All of a sudden he stilled. Opening his eyes, he cocked his head to one side. Samantha. He loved her. Like a flash of light, it hit him. Yes, he loved her and she loved him.

Daniel slowly stood up and inched his way over to the sleeping woman. Listening to her breath and watching her chest rise and fall with each inhale, exhale, it was familiar. He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, still watching . . . studying. Something inside his body was pushing him to touch her.

With painfully slow moves, Daniel reached out and caressed Sam's shoulder. She stirred slightly, but did not wake up. Smiling, and feeling a little braver, he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Yes! He knew this. He knew that this was right and it felt good. Encouraged by his own boldness, Daniel decided to lie down next to her. As soon as he was prone, Sam rolled over and nestled up against his side throwing an arm a crossed his waist. Hesitating for a moment, he closed his eyes and let his primal instincts take over. Daniel wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

With a sigh, he relaxed in the sensation of peace and contentment. This, he remembered as one of his favorite places to be. No longer afraid, Daniel nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck. Inhaling deeply, her scent reawakened many of his memories and sensations. The warmth that was flowing through his body made him ache.

Softly, he brushed Sam's bangs away from her eyes. Still gazing at her intently, he tried to say her name.

"'am." His voice hoarse with disuse.

Sam's eyes blinked open. Surprised that she was wrapped tightly in Daniel's arms, she gasped. Then she saw the love and openness on his face. His eyes were so blue, it seemed as if they were luminescent.

"Daniel?" She whispered.

Giving her a beaming smile that rivaled his eyes, he whispered back, "'am."

Without hesitation, his mouth was on hers, consuming her lips. One micro-second later, Sam's tongue was brushing his lips. Daniel opened and let her in. All doubt gone, instinct taking control, knowing in his clouded mind that she would guide him through.

****

The night was just not long enough. All too soon, reality burst in on them in a big way. Outside their room, the klaxon sounded an unscheduled offworld activation. The noise sent Daniel into hysterics.

Leaping from the bed he ran to the furthest corner and slid down the wall. Screaming in terror, he covered his ears. Just then Jack came into the room, knowing that the alarm would have set his friend off. Sam was rapidly pulling a shirt on as she ran to Daniel.

Jack quickly closed the door as he noticed the state of undress the archeologist was in. He approached the couple cautiously. Sam was trying to get her arms around Daniel to hold him. At her touch, he roared and lashed out at her sending her flying. Jack was there instantly, grabbing the crazed man's arms and turning him around. The general then proceeded to put a choke hold on his friend.

"Carter, get a sedative!" He shouted.

"I don't have another one!" Her voice was close to panic. Getting up, she ran to the phone and called the infirmary.

Mean while, Jack spoke to Daniel soothingly, but never letting his grip falter. "Shhhh, Danny. It's okay. Just a little wake-up call."

Daniel fought hard against the restraining arms of his former C.O. But in the end, the older man had too strong a hold on him. Not meaning too, Jack ended up choking him into unconscieness. Slumping to the floor, he released Daniel and rolled him over, checking his pulse.

With a ragged breath, he looked over to Carter and nodded. "He's alright. Get his shorts on him before the medics get here."

Dr. Lam came in just as Sam finished protecting Daniel's modesty. The base doctor kneeled down to inspect her patient, and then looked at General O'Neill.

"What happened?" She asked.

"When the alarm went off . . . so did he. Carter didn't have any sedative shots. I kind'a put him in a choke hold."

Looking slightly miffed, Dr. Lam motioned for the interns to come in and get Daniel onto the gurney.

"I'll take him to the infirmary and make sure there is no lasting damage." Turning to Sam, she continued, "Dr. Carter, I will be giving him a mild sedative, just to be on the safe side. And he will be restrained until I feel he is no longer a danger to himself . . . or others."

On her way out of the room, the CMO sternly glared at Jack, "Next time, General, don't squeeze so hard."

With a wry smile he nodded at her. When the medical staff was gone, Jack turned to Sam. He walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You need to go to the infirmary also, Carter. He tossed you pretty hard."

She merely shrugged.

"Judging by the lack of clothes you were both were not in, I'm guessing your night was okay?"

Distracted, she muttered, "We, ah . . . we really just held each other. It was nice. Like before . . ."

"Sam, I was thinking that maybe you should . . . _not_ stay here." He suggested.

She looked up at him in shock, "One incident on our first night back and you're kicking us out?"

Shaking his head, he stepped back a ways, "Not Daniel. Just you. I think you should maybe get an apartment for yourself. A place where you can get away from," waving his hand about, "all this. The stress of taking care of Daniel can't be good for the baby."

"What about him? What is he suppose to do, huh?"

"I have pulled in some of my markers and he will have his own private staff of therapist and doctors. They're going to be here later this morning to discuss his schedule and goals. I think that it would be best for you to . . . give him some time to adjust to being here."

Sam slumped onto the bed. Even with the night she and Daniel had just shared, she knew that Jack was probably right. The doctor at the rehabilitation center in Oregon had told her the only reason that he released Daniel to her care, was due to '_outside pressure_'. Daniel was far from being okay. She just kept wishing for a quick fix so she could have him back.

Seeing the wisdom of Jack's idea, she conceded. "You know, I _really_ hate it when you decide you're not going to play dumb general."

"I'll try never to come up with a good idea again, Carter." O'Neill smiled. "Now, get dressed . . . you're really turning me on."

With a sly grin, he walked out, closing the door behind him.

****

When Sam entered the briefing room, she noticed Dr. McKenzie right away. Giving the doctor a tight-lipped smile, she walked to Jack's office. Going in without even knocking, Carter closed the door and turned on the General in a rage.

"What the _hell_ is he doing here?!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Jack looked her in the eye and calmly stated, "He is here per the President's request. Dr. McKenzie is heading up the team that will be working with Daniel, BUT . . ." Jack held up a finger to silence the furious woman, "He will _not_ be working directly _with_ Daniel."

Still seething, Sam nodded curtly.

"Understand this, General, if Dr. McKenzie even thinks of doping Daniel or tries to have him moved to the mental hospital again, there will be a world of hurt for both him AND you."

With that, she turned around and went back into the briefing room. Letting out a long breath, Jack contemplated the wrath of Carter. It wasn't pretty.

The meeting went well, even with Sam casting glaring looks at Dr. McKenzie from time to time. She had to acknowledge his expertise, whether she liked it or not. The plan and goals that were set would have Daniel almost back to his former self within a year. Provided he was able to achieve said goals with little or no setbacks.

After the meeting adjourned, Sam went to see Daniel. She was surprised when she entered the infirmary. Daniel was sitting on his bed with a chess board between him and Cameron. Both men were studying the pieces on the grid very carefully. She quietly sidled up to them. Cam glanced up to her and smiled.

"He's beating the pants off me."

"Nothing wrong with that brain." She remarked. Sam ruffled Daniel's hair playfully, "Personally, I think he's just playing us to get attention. Huh, Danny Boy?"

Without lifting his head, he looked at her and grinned. So like his old self, Sam gave a tiny quiver. Then she watched as Daniel cornered Mitchell's king.

"Checkmate. That's the fourth game he's trounced me." Cam sighed. "Whelp, I've had enough. He's all yours, Carter."

The young colonel stood up to leave as Daniel set the board up for another game. When he looked up, he saw Mitchell giving Sam a friendly hug. Something snapped inside the archeologist.

With a roar, he lounged off the bed and ripped Cameron away from Sam. Daniel began to hit and kick the unfortunate man. Mitchell shielded his head, not wanting to strike back at his friend.

"Daniel! Stop!" Sam yelled.

By that time two airmen came in and tackled Daniel to the floor. Dr. Lam rushed over and injected him with a shot. Slowly, he eased his struggling. Letting Jackson up, the airmen kept between the Colonel and archeologist.

Sam approached him cautiously. Daniel was shaking his head and had tears running down his face. He looked over to where Cam was being treated by a nurse. Sorrow deepened the color of his eyes as he realized what he had done.

Turning back to Sam, he sagged into her arms, trying to voice his feelings. The guttural sounds that issued from the once fluent linguist tore Sam apart. He was trying so hard and it was always just out of reach.

Cameron walked over to the couple and patted Daniel on the back. Quietly he addressed his friend, "Its okay, Jackson. I understand. I shouldn't have . . ."

Mitchell stops abruptly when Daniel turned and hugged him fiercely. Stunned, Cam wasn't sure what to do. He looked to Sam for some help. She arched her eyebrows and shrugged.

"Its okay . . . um, we're cool, Daniel. I know you didn't mean it." He patted his distraught friend's back.

Pulling away, Daniel wouldn't look Cam in the eye. Screwing up his face in concentration, he tried to force his mouth and voice to work. He attempted several times before howling in frustration and beating his fists onto his own head.

Mitchell took hold of the anguished man's arms to stop him, yelling to get his attention, "Stop it, Jackson. Just take a deep breath, and calm down. I can wait for whatever you have to say. Just relax."

That seemed to work. Taking a few ragged breaths, Daniel leaned back against his bed. He looked at Sam, then to Mitchell. Again, he closed his eyes in concentration, chewed on his lower lip for a moment or two, then tried to speak.

". . . Sssss . . . sssss . . . orry." Daniel took a gasping breath then looked at his friends. The faces that stared back at him held both joy and shock. Then with wide smiles Cameron, Sam and Daniel were in a tight hug.

"Way to beat the odds, Jackson." Cam whispered. "You're gonna get through this, I know it."

****

A week later, Daniel was in his therapy room working with his audiologist. When Sam came in he jumped up and ran to her, picking her up and spinning around.

With a huge smile that reached all the way to his eyes, he took her face in his warm hands and said, "Samantha . . . Carter."

No stammer, no forcing the words to come, just Daniel's clear, strong voice.

Now Sam couldn't say anything. Instead, she smiled back at him then leaned up and gave him a kiss.

Laughing and turning slightly red, Daniel bowed his head down.

"He's been working very hard to be able to say your name without any trouble, Dr. Carter." His therapist, Brooke Donavan told Sam.

"I could tell. I'm very proud of you, Daniel." Sam sniffed back a small sigh. "You are doing so well."

"Well, that's enough for me today." Brooke stated as she cleared off the table they were working at. "I'll see you tomorrow, Daniel. You keep working on those 'S' sounds, okay?"

Nodding with a grin he replied, "S'okay"

Shaking her head in amusement, Brooke left. Daniel turned to face Sam again; he saw that she looked sad. Concerned, he went over to her and gently lifted her chin to face him.

"Sam?"

A small upward turn of her lips was all she could muster. Taking a deep breath she pulled Daniel over to the chairs and both of them sat down facing each other.

"Daniel, I have to tell you something, and I don't think you will like it." She began. "Promise me you will stay calm, okay?"

Knowing by her tone, he was going to have to use all of the skills he had recently learned to keep control of his anger, he nodded reluctantly.

"I am going to live off base for a while. I have an apartment that I'm moving into today."

The shock and panic on his face made Sam cringe.

"Please understand, Daniel. It's not you. I just feel, and your doctors do too, that you would do better without me as a distraction. I'm not leaving you, just giving you some space."

Even to her, it sounded like she was abandoning him. His breathing became erratic and he started rocking back and forth hugging himself as he always did when he was upset. When Sam reached out to touch him, he jumped up and ran away from her. She went after him as he tore into the room that they had been sharing at night. Looking around, Daniel saw that all of her things were gone.

"Nooooo! Noooo!" he cried.

Sam touched his back gently, "I'm sorry, Daniel. But I will be here with you during the day."

He didn't hear her. Right at that moment, Jack had opened the door to come in, but he was flung out of the way as Daniel seized the opportunity to bolt. Running pell-mell and barefoot through the corridors of the SGC, personal scattered to get out of the archeologist's way.

"Damn it! Stop him; don't just get out of the way!" O'Neill yelled as he raced after the fleeing man.

When Jack rounded a corner he stopped abruptly. Daniel was nowhere in sight. Quietly the general walked down the hall, listening for any indication as to the whereabouts of the fugitive. He spotted a store room door slightly ajar.

'Oh, great!' Jack thought, 'The same store room he hid in when he was high on sarcophagus effects.'

Cautiously, O'Neill pushed open the door. Then he heard what sounded like a jar braking.

"Daniel?"

Pausing, Jack could hear sobs coming from the back corner of the room. He slowly inched his way towards the sound. When he finally saw him, the carefully guarded and battle hardened heart of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, cracked.

There, curled in the fetal position, was Daniel, quietly crying. Jack went and sat down beside him. Rubbing his back soothingly, O'Neill noticed that Daniel had cut his arm several times with a piece of broken glass.

"Aww, Danny." Jack sighed, "What you go and do that for?"

Daniel turned his swollen, red eyes to the man that was beside him.

"Sam . . . gggg . . . ggggoing." He stammered. "Wwww . . . wwwhy?"

Jack reached over and pulled Daniel up into a sitting position. Taking the broken glass away, and then stripping off his BDU shirt, he wrapped it around the bloody arm of his friend.

"Sam isn't going to go away for good. She just needs to have some time to herself now and then. You will see her every day. And you have Mitchell and me and even Teal'c when he's around. You're not going to be alone, Daniel. I promise you that."

Shaking his head, Daniel whimpered, "Sam . . . mmmm . . . mmmine?"

Jack chuckled, "Yes, Danny Boy. Sam is yours. Heart and soul. She always will be." With a twinge of regret, he quietly added, "She loves you, Daniel."

Hearing that, the younger man relaxed and aloud himself to be pulled up by Jack and led out of the store room.

"Come on, now. Carter will have my head on a platter if I don't get you to the infirmary. Why'd you go and cut yourself? Nothing better to do?"

Daniel glanced at Jack and shrugged.

"It just never ends for you, does it?" O'Neill sighed.

****

In the infirmary, Daniel sat quietly as the nurse bandaged his arm. She smiled sweetly at him as he continuously rocked back and forth.

"Would you like to listen to some music, Dr. Jackson?" she asked.

Cocking his head and scrunching his eyebrows together, he shrugged. The young woman pulled an IPod from her pocket and fiddled with the controls.

"I always found music to be the most soothing thing in the universe. Here . . ." she placed the buds in his ears and turned it on.

Daniel started at first when the music began. Then he relaxed and closed his eyes. His rocking soon changed to swaying with the melody. When the song ended, he tapped the nurse and held the IPod out to her.

"Do you want to hear more?"

Concentrating, Daniel quietly said, "A . . . a, again . . ."

She smiled and pushed the back button to start the song over. "You like that song, Dr. Jackson?"

Nodding enthusiastically, he grinned.

"Tell you what. When I finish with your arm, I'll run in and burn you a CD of this song, so you can listen to it any time you want."

Again he smiled at her, nodding his thanks.

When Jack came back to take Daniel to his room, the nurse stopped them, handing the CD to her patent. With a shy smile, Daniel gave the surprised nurse a quick hug.

Eyebrows rose almost to his receding hairline, O'Neill smirked, "You dog."

****

It was just after dinner when Sam entered Daniel's room. She had been trying to prepare herself for the moment when told him goodnight and then leave. She was not prepared for the sight she walked in on.

Daniel had placed candles all around the room. Incense was burning on the nightstand and soft music was playing. The whole place was neat and clean and very romantic.

When he heard the door close, Daniel came in from the other room. He was smiling at her. She didn't know what to think.

"Daniel?"

The archeologist slowly walked over to the astrophysicist and put his strong arms around her. With a gentle kiss, he murmured, "Hi, Sam."

Still confused with the whole environment, she pulled away from him.

"Daniel, I came to say goodnight and that I would see you in the morning."

"I . . . I kn . . . know." He said quietly.

Sam watched him carefully, looking for some indication to what was going on inside his head. Her eyes moved down to his bandaged arm. Jack had told her what Daniel had done to himself. He also suggested for her to stay away the rest of the day, just to give him time to process this new arrangement.

She reached over and ran her hand gently over his wounded arm.

"Oh, Daniel." She whispered.

Dropping his head, ashamed of his actions, he stammered, "Sssssorry."

Sam wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head on his chest. She had been hoping for a quick get-a-way, but it seemed now, that was not going to happen. Feeling Daniel gently sway her to the music, Sam felt her resolve starting to slip.

Freeing herself from his grasp, she backed away towards the door. "I have to leave now, Daniel. I will see you in the morning, okay?"

Daniel grabbed her wrist and held up a finger, indicating for her to wait. He stepped over to the CD player, cued the song he wanted, turned up the sound and then pushed play. Turning back to Sam, he took her in his arms. When the music started he began to slowly dance with her.

Lowering his head, he whispered in her ear, "Mm, my . . . f, ffeelings . . .fffor . . . you."

_Your love is better than ice cream_

_Better than anything else that I've tried_

_And your love is better than ice cream_

_Everyone here know how to fight_

_And it's a long way down_

_It's a long way down_

_It's a long way down to the place_

_Where we started from_

_Your love is better than chocolate_

_Better than anything else that I've tried_

_Oh love is better than chocolate_

_Everyone here knows how to cry_

_It's a long way down_

_It's a long way down_

_It's a long way down to the place_

_Where we started from..._

As Sam listened to the words and moved with Daniel to the music, she felt the familiar warmth coursing through her. She missed the intimacy that they had shared. Missed the closeness they had, his strength and the calming presence that use to be a natural part of being with Daniel. Now, every time she let her defenses down, she would worry that something would happen to make him flip out.

When the song ended, she turned a tear wet face to the man with whom she loved more then anything.

"I . . . love . . . you." No, stutter, just the heart felt emotions and deep blue eyes of Daniel Jackson.

They kissed as if it were the very first time. Deep and passionate. Yet with more meaning then either of them could imagine. As the song started again, Daniel picked Sam up and carried her to the bed. One more night here, couldn't hurt.

Slowly Daniel ran his hands down the front of her BDU shirt, unbuttoning each button as he came to it. Their kiss became more fervent with each passing moment. Next, his hand pulled her t-shirt from the confines of her pants. Once he had enough room to move his hand inside, Daniel's fingers traveled up to Sam's breast. Softly he rubbed and kneaded them.

Sam let a moan escape into his mouth as her lover continued his quest. She needed to feel more of him now. Pulling on his t-shirt, she had it over his head and off in an instant. Running her hands up and down his firmly muscled back she arched against him. Daniel broke away from Sam's lips to remove her clothing. Soon both of her shirts were on the floor and her sport bra joined them quickly.

Daniel began to blaze a trail down her neck to the soft mounds he had been fondling. As his lips closed over her nipple she bucked against him. Sam knew that she needed more, and she needed it now. She moved her hands down and started pushing his sweatpants over his butt. Rising just a little to let her get them off, Daniel set to work on undoing her belt buckle. In no time at all they were naked.

The heat and want for each other was more then they had ever known. Daniel moved to nestle between her legs as he again claimed Sam's mouth in a devouring kiss. She could feel the pressure of his erection. He was as hard as the mountain they were in.

Knowing that she was more then ready for him to be inside her, she softly whispered in his ear, "Oh, Daniel. Be one with me again . . ."

That was all it took.

It had been just over four months since they had made love and now it was as if she had never before been with a man. He slid inside just as gently as she remembered. It was the most glorious feeling in the world. Their movements were as one with the music and the beat of their hearts. Slow and wonderful, they consumed each other. This wasn't the kind of frantic love that had sometimes ruled them, this was explorative and earnest. Fresh, new . . . yet also demanding.

Soaring to the heights of ecstasy, both took each other over the edge at the same time with a shudder. Daniel moaned as he fell against Sam, totally stated.

After a short moment to catch his breath, he began to nuzzle her neck and whisper in her ear. Feeling at peace and completely loved, it took a while for her to realize that he was speaking without any hesitation. She did not know what he was saying; the words were foreign to her. Not wanting to interrupt the beautiful sound, Sam closed her eyes and listened to his voice. Then it hit her. He was singing with song he had playing over and over.

Quietly she asked, "Daniel, are you singing the words to the song?"

"Ah huh."

"What language this time?" She looked into his bright sapphire eyes.

"A . . . A, Abydonian." He murmured.

Smiling, Sam closed her eyes again and fell into this perfect feeling, perfect moment. She had to infuse this time into every cell of her body. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed.

Just she and Daniel . . .

Suddenly Daniel stopped singing. He was so still Sam thought he had fallen asleep. Then with a rush of movement, he was off of her. Looking at her with surprise, Daniel grinned, then placed his head on her stomach.

Sam was confused. She ran her fingers through his hair, soothingly. "Daniel? What's wrong . . ."

"Shhhh."

Then she felt it. Inside her, the life that they had created four months early, was moving. It was the most phenomenal sensation she ever had.

Daniel lifted his head and stared at her. With tears in the eyes that could not get any bluer, he smiled the most radiant smile.

"M . . .mmmine?" He whispered. Then shaking his head, amended, "Ours?"

Pulling him into a tight hug and placing his hand upon her womb, she answered, "Yes, ours."

Resting her head on Daniel's shoulder and with a contented sigh, Sam fell asleep at peace with the world.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story I put them in.**

_A/N: Bad by U2_

**Bad**

_If you twist and turn away_

_If you tear yourself in two again_

_If I could, yes I would_

_If I could, I would_

_Let it go_

_Surrender_

_Dislocate_

_If I could throw this_

_Lifeless lifeline to the wind_

_Leave this heart of clay_

_See you walk, walk away_

_Into the night_

_And through the rain_

_Into the half-light_

_And through the flame_

_If I could through myself_

_Set your spirit free_

_I'd lead your heart away_

_See you break, break away_

_Into the light_

_And to the day_

_To let it go_

_And so to fade away_

_To let it go_

_And so fade away_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_Wide awake_

_I'm not sleeping_

_Oh, no, no, no_

Sam woke to find Daniel curled up on the floor next to the bed. He was asleep, but whimpering restlessly. She wasn't sure if she should wake him up. Watching his movements, Sam knew he was not having a good dream.

Slipping out of bed and getting dressed, she went to his side and sat down with him. Sam ran her fingers through Daniel's sweat soaked hair. Very gently, she shook his shoulder.

"Daniel," she whispered, "Baby, wake-up. It's just a dream."

As she continued to rub his head, she noticed that he must have gotten up at some point, since he now had his sweatpants on again. When he started to quiet, Sam decided to get up.

Pacing around the room, she began to wonder if moving to the apartment was a good thing or not. This night with Daniel had been extraordinary. They had made the best love of her life. How could she abandon him now?

He was improving faster then anyone expected. It seemed that only his speech and some trouble with keeping his emotions reigned in were the only things that needed work.

Sam was startled when a soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Glancing at Daniel to make sure he didn't wake up, she went to answer it.

"Carter?" The low voice of General O'Neill sounded as she opened the door. "I saw your car was still here. Aren't you supposed to be at your new apartment?"

Stepping aside she let her C.O. in. She gave him a sheepish look and answered, "Something came up, Sir."

Boy was that the truth! She was thankful for the dimness of the room as she felt the blood rush to her face.

"Ah huh." He grumbled, his eyes taking in the remains of Daniel's romantic arrangement of the room. Then O'Neill spotted said archeologist fitfully asleep on the floor. Pointing to him the general looked at Sam.

"What's going on? Why's he down there?"

Shrugging, Carter replied, "I really don't know, Sir. When I woke up, he was down there. I think he had a nightmare. It's not the first time I've found him like that."

Nodding, Jack turned to Sam, "You're not thinking of staying here, are you?"

A pained expression crossed her face. With the night of passion she just shared with Daniel fresh in her mind, the thought of leaving was really tearing her in two. She had considered the idea of having him come home with her. The apartment was big enough for the both of them.

Jack read her face as if it was an open book. Shaking his head, he pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Carter. This whole thing has really got you turned every which way, doesn't it? You want to be with him and help, but you know that the strain is just too much."

Feeling hot tears burn a path down her face, she nodded into his chest. "I really think that he is doing well enough to give him some more . . . freedom."

"McKenzie doesn't."

Feeling her tense at the name and start to pull away, O'Neill tightened his hold on her.

"NO, you _will_ listen. Daniel is not well yet. He has made a lot of progress, but his outbursts are not under control. He is still volatile and none of the doctors have pin pointed what it is that sets him off."

Sam let out a choked sob. "I know . . ."

The next instant, Sam was flung across the room and into a wall. She saw as she slid down to the floor, Daniel on top of Jack, beating him mercilessly. With the way that the younger man had O'Neill pinned, it was all the general could do to protect his head from the onslaught of punches.

Daniel was screaming at the top of his voice, "MINE! SHE . . . IS . . . MINE!"

Sam jumped up and went to stop the archeologist from hurting Jack. When she laid a hand on Daniel's arm, he spun around and punched her full force in the stomach.

The shear pain of the blow caused her to momentarily black out. When she was able to focus again, Sam saw the horror on Daniel's face. Jack took the opportunity to throw the shocked man off of him, and went to Sam.

"Carter! Are you all right?" Jack asked urgently.

Daniel scrambled away to a corner, howling, as Jack reached up and hit the alarm button on the wall. When the siren and red lights went off, Daniel leaped to his feet and ran for the door. O'Neill tried to stop him, but couldn't get a hold of the fleeing man. He was about to go after Daniel when Sam cried out in pain.

Clutching her stomach, she curled up into a ball, "Jack . . . the baby . . ."

Daniel would have to be found by the SF's; his concern now was getting Sam to the infirmary.

When the security team came running in, Jack began to bark out orders, "Get the med team down here now for Carter! Jackson's on the loose, find him and put him in a straight jacket. I DO NOT WANT HIM SEDATED!"

Turning his attention back to Sam, he growled through clenched teeth, "He is going to see what he just did."

****

Daniel managed to avoid everyone that was looking for him. He found his way to the archives storage room and was hunkered down in a back corner. He knew, somewhere in his fogged mind, that he had done something very bad. On top of that, he knew that he had done it to Sam.

It was like a movie being played over and over in his head. He couldn't even close his eyes to the images; they would only get clearer when he tried. He saw O'Neill holding Sam. _His_ Sam. Something roared inside of him and he felt a primal force screaming for him to protect his woman.

'_I know that Jack has always liked her. Maybe even loved her. I know that Jack thinks of me as nothing so much as a waste of space._

'_No! That wasn't true. Jack is my friend._

'_But why was he holding Sam? Was he trying to take her away? Maybe __**he**__ talked her into leaving me. O'Neill wanted her for himself._

'_Perhaps Sam thinks that I'm too damaged to love anymore. But why did she make love to me earlier? Does she just pity me?_

_Why can't I think straight?'_

Rocking back and forth, crying silently, Daniel started clawing at his bandaged arm. In no time at all, the gauze was gone, the wound reopened and bleeding profusely. The pain was bad, but in his current mental state, he felt that it wasn't bad enough. He began to slam his head against the wall behind him with the force of a football lineman tackling his opponent.

Still not enough pain. It had to be more . . . for what he just did to the woman he loved. But did she love him?

The rage started to boil over now. It seemed the angrier he got, the more confused his emotions became. He could still see what he had done to Sam, and he knew that it was wrong. But now part of him wondered if she was tired of him. That she no longer could love him because he wasn't smart any longer.

Jumping to his feet, Daniel went on a rampage. Pulling down racks of artifacts, pushing over cabinets and tables, tearing shelves from the walls as he screamed his angst to the world.

His naked chest heaved with effort as he destroyed the room that held all the things he once considered precious. What were they? Just stuff . . . bits of broken past. They meant nothing to him now. Only Sam was precious.

And he just hurt her.

Heedless of the injuries he was inflicting upon himself, the distraught man wanted nothing more then to end the torment that his actions on his lover and best friend were causing him. With all of his strength, Daniel continued to decimate the room, seeking some relief.

The security personal finally found him because of the noise and tried to get into the room. The entrance was wedged shut with a file cabinet that Daniel had pushed over. Three airmen put their shoulders to the door and broke it open.

What greeted them, stop them in their tracks.

Daniel was on the far side of the room, standing on an overturned desk. In his hand he held an antique, yet very sharp sword, the blade of which was against his own throat. The blood haze in once deep blue eyes, made the airmen freeze.

Sobbing wildly and crazed with grief, the archeologist cried, "NOOOO! I, I . . . didn't . . . mmmean, fffor it . . . ttto . . . hhhapp, hhaaapppon! Ohhh, Sam. 'm sor . . . sorry."

Slumping against the wall, Daniel started to pull the blade across his throat.

A flash of blue came from behind the still forms of the SF's. They saw Daniel drop the sword as he fell to the effects of a single zat blast.

Turning, the security force snapped to attention. Face as hard as stone; General O'Neill came into the room.

Looking at his one time teammate with a mixture of sorrow and disgust, he barked his orders to the SF's "Get him to the infirmary. Make sure his is restrained, _tightly_. No one is to let him loose and I want a guard on him at all times."

"Yes, Sir."

Turning on his heels, Jack left to go and see how Carter was doing.

****

First thing O'Neill noticed when he got to the infirmary was that Samantha Carter was not there. Snagging a passing nurse, he asked where she was. The woman's face spoke volumes to Jack. She told him that Colonel Carter was in a private room and that Dr. Lam was with her now.

With a sense of foreboding, Jack went to see the two women. As he was leaving, the SF's were bringing a very agitated Daniel in. They had managed to apply temporary bandages to the crazed man's arm, throat and hands.

Jack winced at the horrible sounds Daniel was making. In all his years of service and the time he spent in Black Ops, he had never heard anything as defeated and pitiful as what was now coming from his friend. And feeling that something bad must be going on with Carter, Jack also knew that Daniel was going to get worse. Reeling with the knowledge that his _'perfect plan' _to bring Sam and Daniel back to the SGC was going to hell in a hand basket, O'Neill felt as if he could sink no lower.

He left the SF's and orderlies to wrestle with Daniel and went to find Carter and Dr. Lam. As he walked into the privet medical suite, the CMO turned and hurried over to him.

"General O'Neill." Dr. Lam quietly said as she placed a hand on his arm and led him back out the door.

Jack stopped abruptly when they reached the hallway.

"What's happened?!" He demanded.

With the pain clearly etched on the young Doctor's face, she took a deep steadying breath before answering him.

"Colonel Carter has lost the baby."

It was only the second time in O'Neill's life that he actually felt as if he was going to collapse at hearing the news of a death. Falling back against the wall he slid to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his hands. Flash backs of this very position hit him full force, as he remembered another doctor at a different time, telling him that Charlie was dead.

He was wrong. He still had plenty of levels to sink into.

The grief and pain that wrapped around Jack was palpable. His concern for Sam was at the forefront of his mind, but the very core of his emotional make-up took hold of that grief and twisted it into a seething anger. Jack struggled to keep control of this anger and to bury it deep inside.

However, when the door to Sam's room opened as a nurse came out, he saw her lying on her side in the fetal position shaking with unrestrained sobs.

Before anyone could react, Jack was tarring down the hallway towards the main infirmary.

"Oh, Crap!" Dr. Lam yelled, "Get a security team into the infirmary NOW!"

****

The orderlies had just finished securing the restraints on Dr. Jackson's arms. Per General O'Neill's orders, the archeologist had not been given a sedative. Although he was not thrashing any longer, he still fidgeted restlessly, whimpering in despair.

Jack burst into the room and ordered everyone to leave. Confused and hesitant, but bound by orders, the room was cleared. With the door closed and locked behind the last one to leave, O'Neill turned on the restrained man with a vengeance.

Barely in control of himself, Jack grabbed Daniel by the hospital scrubs and began to punch him repeatedly.

With every blow he landed he spat out vehemently, "YOU. . . REALLY . . . DID . . . IT . . . THIS . . . TIME!"

Stopping his attack on the defenseless man, Jack yelled, "I don't give a DAMN what all the head shrinkers say! I _know_ you're not that far gone you could've controlled what you were doing . . ."

Seeing the confused and scared look on Daniel's bloodied face, Jack shoved him back down onto the bed. Taking a few steps away, trying to calm down, O'Neill pressed his fist against his eyes. He winced in pain, only just then remembering the beating he took from the man in front of him.

'How did this all go so wrong?' Jack asked himself.

He heard shouting coming from the hall outside. The banging on the door startled both he and Daniel.

"General O'Neill," Cam Mitchell's voice yelled, "Open the door, Sir."

Jack walked back over to Daniel. He noticed the younger man cringe away, his cerulean eyes wild with fear and shame. Hanging his head and letting out a long sigh, the general sat heavily on a stool by the archeologist's bedside. He was exhausted, in pain physically, emotionally and mentally.

Cam's voice came from the hallway again, "Sir. Please open the door. I really don't want to have these guys break it down."

O'Neill called back to the young Colonel, "I'll be out in a minute, Mitchell. I'm just talking to him."

Turning to face Daniel, Jack quietly spoke, "Sam . . . Sam lost the baby."

He watched his friends face, waiting for the reaction. All he saw was confusion. Daniel's forehead wrinkled, his eyes darted this way and that. He started to bite his lower lip and Jack could hear a low whine coming from the linguist.

"Do you understand?" He asked. "Daniel, the baby Sam was carrying; _your_ baby . . . is dead. When you hit her in the stomach . . ."

Jack couldn't continue. His gaze fell to the floor. Daniel wasn't going to understand what he had done. And O'Neill began to think maybe he shouldn't understand. Standing up and walking towards the door, Jack decided the best place he could be right now was with Sam.

Just as he reached the door, he heard Daniel's voice.

"I . . . I, I killed mmm, my baby? I . . . hurt Sam?"

His hand on the door, Jack turned to face him again.

"Yes." He replied.

At the moment when that single word reached his ears, Daniel fell back against his pillow, closed his eyes, and let out the most anguished cry that anyone had ever heard.

The door flew open and Dr. Lam rushed in with Mitchell hot on her heels. The former rushed to Daniel's side immediately, while the latter halted by O'Neill.

"What did you do to him?" Cam asked heatedly.

"Told him the truth."

Dropping his eyes down, Jack shook his head and walked out. He only vaguely registered Dr. Lam's voice as she told her staff, "He's seizing! I need 5 of valium and stand by with the ambu-bag . . ."

As he headed back to Carter, Jack's mind was a whirl of contradicting thoughts. He loved Sam and would do anything for her. He hated what happened and yes, he hated Daniel for causing it to happen. On the other hand, Daniel was the closest thing he had to a best friend and he wouldn't want to hurt Sam by hurting the man she chose to love.

This was getting way too complicated. He hadn't even noticed that he reached Sam's room. Pausing outside for a moment, Jack took a deep breath, and then went inside. The very least he could do was to be with her for comfort and support.

****

Several hours later, Cameron and Vala entered Sam's room. O'Neill was sitting with his head resting on her bed. Even though she was asleep, the grief was clearly seen on her face. Vala pulled up a stool and sat. She rubbed Sam's back gently, comfortingly.

"General O'Neill," Mitchell spoke quietly, "Sir, you're wanted in your office. General Hammond is here to see you."

Jack stirred, sat up and stretched. Both of his eyes were swollen, black, blue, purple and bloodshot. The right side of his jaw was similarly colored. With slightly unfocused eyes, he turned to Mitchell.

"How is she doing?" the young Colonel asked.

Standing up, O'Neill gazed down on the sleeping form of Samantha.

"She hasn't spoken. Stopped crying shortly after I came in. For a long time, she just laid there and stared off into nothing. Dr. Lam came in an hour ago and gave her something to make her sleep." He turned to Cameron, "How's Daniel?"

Surprised that the general was concerned about the archeologist, Mitchell looked at him warily. "He's catatonic. The Doc says that after his seizure he slipped into shock and they haven't been able to get any response from him since."

Jack nodded solemnly. He turned to go, then paused at Mitchell's side. "Please stay with her. I don't want her to wake up alone."

"Actually, Sir. I have to go with you. I brought Vala to stay with Sam. I thought maybe a woman would be better to be here anyway. In case she wanted to talk."

Nodding his head thoughtfully, Jack gave Cam a small, appetitive smile. The two men left the room, heading to O'Neill's office and what the general figured was going to be his last day in the USAF.

****

The light was intense. Blinding. There was no sound at all. Daniel was lying on the floor of . . . what he wasn't sure. He sat up looking around. Trying to think why he was here, where ever here was, and how he had gotten here.

Standing up, Daniel began to walk around. He felt . . . funny. Not like he had been feeling for the last few weeks. More like himself. Lucid. Normal.

However, he couldn't recall why feeling normal was strange. A few images flit through his mind. Disturbing images. Scenes of destruction, anger and violence. All done by him.

Shaking his head to scatter the thoughts away, Daniel cleared his throat.

"Uh . . . Hello?"

His voice echoed slightly. Being alone in an unknown place, with no real memory of how he got there, was unnerving to the archeologist. He wrapped his arms around himself in his customary self hug of protection.

"Anyone here?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." A small voice answered him.

Daniel spun around to see who was speaking. But no one was there. Not one to normally be spooked, this on the other hand, had the hair on the back of his neck on end.

"Who are you? What's going on?"

"You know who I am, Daniel." The voice said quietly.

A bright light shown behind the archeologist. As he turned, an image formed from the light, and walked towards him. Daniel was stunned.

"Shifu."

Smiling, the young man stepped up to Daniel.

"You've grown." Smiling, the former ascended Dr. Jackson stated. "I didn't think that you would keep growing while you were . . . you know, with Oma and the others."

"All things grow, Daniel. Even if you are ascended." Shifu grinned at him.

"I understand . . . I think." Daniel looked around to see if Oma was going to show up as well. When nothing happened, he turned his attention back to Shifu. "Why am I here?"

"Only you can answer that." The boy told him politely.

Trying hard not to roll his eyes, Daniel let out an exasperated sigh. "Shifu, I . . . I really have no clue what is going on. I can't even remember what could have happened that would have brought me here."

Shifu nodded sympathetically at the frustrated man. Daniel shoved his hands into his pockets and began to pace nervously. The young man sat down cross legged on the floor and waited for him to stop. When he did, Shifu indicated for him to also sit.

Silence stretched into impossibly long minutes. Daniel was beginning to fidget. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Um . . . Shifu, I, I know that your ways are . . . rather cryptic with the explanations, but, I really would appreciate it if . . . maybe you could give me a straight answer. Please? You know, no little . . . Oma'isems." Daniel pleaded with the young man seated in front of him.

Shifu smiled gently at him. "You have always been impatient, Daniel. Even Oma said she could not teach you the value of patients."

Daniel grumbled under his breath, "That's because humans don't live long in comparison to Ancients."

The younger man nodded, but remained silent.

Daniel closed his eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed. "Okay. I remember being with Sam . . . on a date. We had been talking about . . ." he bit his lip, scrunching up his face in concentration.

"We were talking about getting married." His eyes snapped open. "There was a scream down an ally and I went in to help a girl that was getting pushed around by some boys. One of them pulled a gun on me . . . Oh my God! Am I dead . . . again?"

"No." Shifu replied. "Keep searching. The images you see now happened four months ago."

Daniel was shocked. "Four months?! I don't understand. What's been going on since then?"

The boy shook his head slowly, "You must find it inside of your self."

"Oh come on!" the archeologist fumed, "Shifu, I can't remember. Four months? Was I unconscious? Have my memories been taken? What?"

When there was no answer, Daniel jumped to his feet and stormed around. "OMA! Give me something here! Anything!"

Angry and confused, Daniel desperately wanted to hit something. It was that feeling which sparked his memory.

"I was in a coma. I don't know how long, though."

When Shifu nodded, Daniel sat back down in front of him and resumed the meditation. After some calming breaths, he continued to delve into is fractured memories.

He saw images as if he was ascended again. Like when he was dying of radiation poisoning. He could see Sam walk into a hospital room . . . No; it looked more like a rehab room. He strained to hear what was being said by a nurse to Sam, but couldn't make it out. Then Daniel watched as Sam went over to his still form and leaned down.

"_Daniel, I have something to tell you. I know you can hear me; you just need to find your way back. Now more then ever. Daniel, we're going to have a baby."_

In his lotus position, on the floor of God knows where, Daniel tensed as he recalled her statement. Not wanting to break the connection with his memories, he forced himself to concentrate on the images.

"_Daniel, please . . ." Sam quietly pleaded. "I need you. We need you. You are going to be a father in six months. Please come back to us."_

He couldn't take it any longer. Leaping to his feet, Daniel searched for a way out. Tears making his eyes even brighter then normal. He turned to Shifu.

"I have to go back, Shifu." He bagged, "Send me back now!"

Shifu shook his head sadly, "No, Daniel. Not yet. There is more."

Indicating for the archeologist to resume his seat and proceed with his memories, Shifu smiled gently. With a huff of annoyance, he grudgingly sat back down. Again, eyes closed, he began his quest. This time, he saw Jack standing beside him. He looked angry.

"_All right, Daniel. Enough is enough. You've got a beautiful woman pining for you. A kid on the way . . ."_

The memory faded suddenly, but only for a moment. When it cleared, Daniel jumped slightly. Jack O'Neill was in his face.

"_Now you listen to me, boy. I loved Carter long before you had any inclinations that she was a woman. But I knew it would never have worked between us. When she told me that you and she were together, I just about jumped on the earliest plane from D.C. to come back and kick your ass! After a few shots of J.D., I realized that it was actually the best thing that could have happened for her. For both of you. Now you go and pull this bullshit?! Nah ah, Danny boy. You will not leave her to pick up the pieces of your scattered brained life. I will not let you do that to her again."_

Daniel recoiled as if Jack had actually been there with he and Shifu. He laid down and covered his face with his hands. What Jack had said was ringing in his ears. Like it was _his_ fault that he had gotten shot by some teenaged punk? That he _wanted_ to be separated from the woman that he was madly in love with? Why was Jack blaming him?

Sitting up again, he looked at Shifu and quietly said, "I didn't mean to leave her. I don't want to leave her. I promised."

Trying to swallow a golf ball size lump in his throat, he begged, "Let me go back . . . Now. I can search for the rest of the memories later; I need to get back to Sam."

Shifu's soft eyes betrayed his emotions for the man before him. "There is more for you to see, Daniel. More for you to understand."

With a miserable groan, Daniel relented and closed his eyes again. The images came to him as if someone had pressed the fast-forward button on a DVD remote.

He did wake up. Sam was with him, helping him to relearn how to do basic things. Feed himself, brush his hair, and even tie his shoes. The part of his mind that was analytical, watched in dismay at seeing he could not read or write. That he was being taught and rewarded like a child.

Then to his horror, he saw himself lose control with anger and rage. Breaking things and fighting with orderlies. This wasn't him. He wasn't like that.

Next he felt rather then saw that all his knowledge came back with a vengeance, but he still couldn't communicate. Even in the real world, Daniel hated not being able to get his point across. That was one of the big friction points in his friendship with Jack.

The scenes began to slow down now and he heard Sam tell him that they were going back to the SGC. They were going to be moving into quarters inside the mountain so that Sam could work there again. Jack had made all the arrangements for Daniel to continue therapy there.

What happened next pulled a cry from his throat. He saw himself in a rage again and destroying his room. He had hit an orderly in the nose, breaking it. Then he saw Sam come in and try and calm him down only to have his 'memory self' shove her away so hard that she fell.

Again, Daniel was on his feet. He wanted nothing more then to run away. Everything he was seeing was crashing down on him, smothering him.

"No more, Shifu!" he cried, "Just let me go home. Let me make it right."

"No, Daniel. You must continue." The young man replied.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, then squatting down onto his haunches he wrapped his arms around his knees. Rocking back and forth with his head buried in his arms, Daniel reluctantly went back into his memories.

He saw Sam sitting with the doctor that had been there when he was fighting with the orderlies. He was speaking with her in a gentle voice.

"_Because his scholastic abilities are returning, but the part of his brain that controls speech, and some of his cognitive skills are not, it is very frustrating to him. That leads to the reason for his sudden acts of aggression towards himself and others, his anger and non-compliance. Daniel is showing signs of depression, paranoia, agitation, insomnia, even childish behavior, as you witnessed just now._

"_What he is experiencing is called Broca's Aphasia. He can understand speech and the written word, but speaking and writing is limited and very difficult. On top of that, Daniel is aware of his deficiencies, and can't do anything about them."_

Daniel saw how upset Sam had been after hearing all that was said. He too was disturbed by the idea of being that . . . disadvantaged.

The scene shifted again and he saw that he was strapped to a gurney on what he assumed was an airplane. He saw Jack and Sam talking quietly. Feeling the rage building up inside of him as he witnessed Jack putting his arm around Sam, Daniel couldn't shake the sensation of jealousy. The next instant he could actually taste the blood from Jack's arm in his mouth.

Daniel fell backwards onto the floor. "Why? Shifu, why did this happen? Why can't . . . who ever is doing this to me, just stop?"

"I am sorry, my friend. But I cannot answer what I do not know. You must remember that the wind blows on the just and unjust equally."

"Then why am I living in a hurricane?"

Shifu stood and walked over to the distressed archeologist. He placed his hand on Daniel's forehead. At that moment, he was back in his memories.

He saw himself happy to be home at the SGC. Saw how relieved Sam seemed to be also. Then the atmosphere changed as Sam had tried to snuggle up with him. He ran away from her. Why?

The flood of thoughts became clear as he watched his 'memory self' rocking in a corner, banging his head against the wall.

_Eyes darting around like a caged wolf, he tried desperately to think of why he was scared of her being close to him. He knew her touch. He knew that he liked it when she held his hand. But she had not been with him at night . . . in the same room . . . with only one bed. Somewhere in the vastness of his mind a notion that he 'belonged' to her flitted just out of reach._

_The more he tried to focus, the more confused he got. He didn't like that. What was going on? Why couldn't he pull all the images together?_

Daniel felt all of the pain and frustration welling up inside and wanted nothing more then to find some way to release it. But the memories kept coming in earnest.

_All of a sudden he stilled. Opening his eyes, he cocked his head to one side. Samantha. He loved her. Like a flash of light, it hit him. Yes, he loved her and she loved him._

_Daniel slowly stood up and inched his way over to the sleeping woman. Listening to her breath and watching her chest rise and fall with each inhale, exhale, it was familiar. He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, still watching . . . studying. Something inside his body was pushing him to touch her._

_With painfully slow moves, Daniel reached out and caressed Sam's shoulder. She stirred slightly, but did not wake up. Smiling, and feeling a little braver, he gently ran his fingers through her hair._

_Yes! He knew this. He knew that this was right and it felt good. Encouraged by his own boldness, Daniel decided to lie down next to her. As soon as he was prone, Sam rolled over and nestled up against his side throwing an arm a crossed his waist. Hesitating for a moment, he closed his eyes and let his primal instincts take over. Daniel wrapped his arms around her, holding her close._

_With a sigh, he relaxed in the sensation of peace and contentment. This, he remembered as one of his favorite places to be. No longer afraid, Daniel nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck. Inhaling deeply, her scent reawakened many of his memories and sensations. The warmth that was flowing through his body made him ache._

Relaxing a little, Daniel let himself be consumed by the feelings of love and contentment. He liked this memory. He wouldn't mind more of them. But that was not going to happen, for in the next moment he saw himself going hysterical at the sound of the klaxon going off. Saw his memory self lashing out at Sam and sending her flying across the room. He watched as Jack came in and put him in a headlock to try and calm him down, but unintentionally choking him into unconsciousness.

The images began to speed up again. He saw his chess games with Cam Mitchell and felt that he was happy. Then the rage kicked in again when Cam had given Sam a friendly hug.

He watched as he went through speech therapy and how happy he was when he could say Sam's name without the stutter. That feeling lasted all of three minutes. Sam had sat him down to talk with him.

"_I am going to live off base for a while. I have an apartment that I'm moving into today."_

_The shock and panic on his face made Sam cringe._

"_Please understand, Daniel. It's not you. I just feel, and your doctors do too, that you would do better without me as a distraction. I'm not leaving you, just giving you some space."_

_His breathing became erratic and he started rocking back and forth hugging himself as he always did when he was upset. When Sam reached out to touch him, he jumped up and ran away from her. She went after him as he tore into the room that they had been sharing at night. Looking around, Daniel saw that all of her things were gone._

"_Nooooo! Noooo!" he cried._

_Sam touched his back gently, "I'm sorry, Daniel. But I will be here with you during the day."_

Shifu removed his hand from Daniel's head and pulled the man into a sitting position.

"Daniel, the things you will soon see are very recent. They are also very disturbing. But you must see them in order to complete your journey."

The wounded man whimpered piteously. "No more, Shifu. I don't like that man. He's not me, not who I am."

"No, he is not, Daniel. That is why you have been brought here. To understand not only what you have been through, but also the woman you love and the friends that love you." Shifu told him compassionately.

Placing his hand on Daniel's head again, Shifu let the memories begin.

Daniel watched in shock as he saw himself cutting his own arm with broken glass. Then how Jack had talked him down and got him back from the edge.

The next scene was that of he and Sam dancing to music that he had picked out to let her know how he felt. To say the words he couldn't. He was filled with the passion that burned within his 'memory self' as he and Sam made love for the first time in months. The utter joy he felt when the baby in Sam's belly moved beneath his head.

Then it all disappeared.

The rage came upon him again when he saw Jack and Sam hugging. He heard his primal screams as he ripped his lover from the arms of another man and then started to beat his best friend.

What he saw next, Daniel thought for sure he would die right there under Shifu's hand. He saw Sam come to him and touch him and saw him spin around and hit her hard in the stomach.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" Daniel screamed out, shoving Shifu away from him.

But the images kept coming. All at once Daniel knew everything. But the one thing that echoed in a loud clear sound was Jack's voice.

"_Daniel, the baby Sam was carrying; your baby . . . is dead. When you hit her in the stomach . . ."_

Weeping inconsolably, Daniel curled into the fetal position. The only thing that he had any conscious knowledge of was Shifu's hand on his back. Time was no longer passing. Daniel didn't know what he could do to make things right now. He wondered if maybe he shouldn't even try.

He finally got to be with the woman of his dreams. The one he had pined over for years and he hurt her more than any system lord or ori priest could have. How could Oma have ever thought that he was good enough to ascend. He didn't even like himself. Never before had he realized just how unstable and violent he truly was at the core of his being.

"No, Daniel." Shifu's voice came to him from far away. "You are a very good man. You have overcome more then any other human could even imagine. Now you need to find that resolve again and embrace it. You have someone that needs you."

"How can I go back to her? I killed her baby. I have done something that I cannot ever forgive myself for. How could I ask her to forgive me? How could I believe it if she did."

"Because she loves you more then you will ever know, Daniel."

Daniel opened his eyes when he heard the voice that spoke the last statement. Oma was kneeling beside him, smiling.

_If you should ask then maybe they'd_

_Tell you what I would say_

_True colors fly in blue and black_

_Blue silken sky and burning flag_

_Colors crash, collide in blood shot eyes_

_If I could, you know I would_

_If I could, I would_

_Let it go..._

_This desperation_

_Dislocation_

_Separation_

_Condemnation_

_Revelation_

_In temptation_

_Isolation_

_Desolation_

_Let it go_

_And so fade away_

_To let it go_

_And so fade away_

_To let it go_

_And so to fade away_

****

The brightness of the lights was overwhelming. Jack blinked to adjust his eyes to it. He felt as if he knew this light, had seen it before. Looking around, he realized that he was no longer in his office being yelled at by General Hammond. No, he was on a different plain of reality all together. How he got there, that was a mystery.

"Jack." A voice called to him.

He turned and saw Daniel with Oma and the boy, Shifu, well young man now. Cocking his head he approached the trio.

"Daniel." He answered in his no nonsense tone. "What's going on?"

Oma was the one that answered him. "I have brought you here, Jack O'Neill."

Jack nodded slightly then asked, "Why?"

Daniel moved forward only to stop when he saw Jack step back away from him. That act sent waves of sorrow crashing through the archeologist. He slumped his shoulders and wrapped his arms around himself. Daniel looked down, he knew this was going to be difficult, but he wasn't ready for Jack's obvious rejection.

Turning to Oma, Daniel mumbled, "I can't do this. After what I did, Oma, how can I ask him to forgive me, to help me?"

She smiled that annoying, all knowing grin of hers, _"When wandering alone, parted from loving friends, when the shapes of mine empty thought-forms dawn upon me here, exerting the power of divine compassion, cause it to come that there be neither awe nor terror in the judgment."_

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Daniel heaved a deep sigh. Turning again to Jack, he bit his lip in concentration of what he wanted to say.

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, Daniel looked at anything but Jack.

"Oma has brought you here so I could . . . ask for your . . . forgiveness." He spoke quietly, voice filled with dread at what his friend would say to this.

Jack stared at him. He really didn't know what to think. "Ask for _my_ forgiveness? I just took some punches. It's Carter that you have nearly killed. She hasn't said a word since you . . . you know." Jack paused a moment, "Or, do you know? Do you remember what happened?"

Daniel staggered back. He couldn't do this. He just wanted to disappear, crawl away and never be any trouble for anyone again.

"Yes." Daniel mumbled as the tears again shown in his eyes.

Watching his friend fight with the internal demons that were attacking him, Jack moved to Daniel side. Pulling him into a hug, he spoke quietly to him.

"I will always be here for you, Daniel, just like you have always been there for me. I know that the things you've been doing are not really your fault. It's just so hard on the rest of us, seeing you in this state. Not knowing if . . . you will ever get back to being . . . well, you.

"Forgiveness is going to be hard, I won't lie to you. But I will help you in anyway I can."

Jack pulled away from his friend, seeing the shame on his wet face. "I can't guarantee that Sam will understand, but I know that she loves you. It will be long and difficult to rebuild your relationship with her."

Sniffling like a child, Daniel wiped his hands across his face. "I don't think I will even ask her to . . . come back to me. Not after . . ."

"Daniel." Jack took his shoulders and gave him a shake. "Do not underestimate Sam's love."

Jack then turned to Oma and Shifu, "When he comes back, will he be . . . you know . . . normal?"

"What is 'normal'?" Oma asked.

Rolling his eyes Jack scowled at the Ancient. "Will he be back to the way he was _before_ he was shot in the head?!"

Shifu smiled at the irritated general, "He will not. But . . ." he glanced at Oma. When she nodded her agreement, he continued, "We will heal him from the violence that has taken over. It is, in a way, my fault."

Looking at Shifu for clarification, the boy answered, "Some of the violence he has been dealing with was never his in the first place. It was a remnant from when I was teaching him of the evil in the Goa'uld. These urges, we will remove from him."

Oma then placed a hand on Daniel's back, "Daniel, when you return, you will still not be able to understand everything that has happened to you. And the road you are on will still be long and hard. But you will not feel the need to hurt yourself or others from now on. Only with the help of your friends and Samantha, will you be able to recover completely."

Daniel nodded his understanding, but Jack wasn't so sure.

"But he can? I mean, the one doctor said he would never be fully recovered." Jack's voice sounded pleading. "Can you make so he will?"

"I cannot. But I believe that Daniel is one that can overcome anything he puts his mind too." She replied.

"That's for sure." Looking at his friend, Jack ruffled his hair like he use to. "The most stubborn man I have ever met."

"I still don't think I can do this." Daniel mumbled. "Face Sam and, and, try to . . ." He looked away from everyone, burying his face in his hands again. "Please, Oma. Just let me die. I don't deserve to ascend, and I really don't want to be given another chance to screw-up Sam's life. It'd just be better for everyone if I just . . . disappeared."

Jack grabbed Daniel's face with both hands and looked into his eyes. Daniel tried to pull away from him, but the general would not let him.

Through clenched teeth, Jack growled, "I. Never. Want. To. Hear. That. From. You. Again! You will come home with me, and you will get better. We will help Sam get through this . . . together. Do you understand me?"

Daniel didn't respond.

Jack shook his friend firmly and asked again, "Do you understand me?"

Eyes downcast and with a shudder, Daniel nodded.

Jack put his arm around his broken friend's shoulder, "It's time to come home, Danny."

Oma smiled at them and the light began to intensify. "The road is hard and the journey long, but with the lasting ties of true friendship, all will seem as if it were only a moment in time."

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_Wide awake_

_I'm not sleeping_

_Oh, no, no, no_


	5. Chapter 5: Iris

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story I put them in.**

A/N: Iris by the GooGoo Dolls

**Iris**

". . . and so, Jack, I will not bring up charges against you. But this whole incident should have been avoided." General George Hammond said.

Jack looked at him in complete confusion. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Blinking his eyes he scowled. He had no idea what the general had just told him. Jack wasn't even sure how long he had not been listening to the man. He was with Daniel in 'Omaland'.

"Jack?" Hammond watched him with concern, "Are you all right?"

"Hmmm?" O'Neill finally came back to his senses. "Yes, Sir. I just spaced out there for a minute. I'm sorry, Sir . . . but I have to go and see Daniel."

Jack got up to leave when Colonel Mitchell grabbed his arm.

"Sir?" Cam questioned General Hammond.

Nodding his approval, the general replied, "Its okay, Colonel. But I want you to stay with him."

Snapping off a salute, the two men left the office and headed to the infirmary.

Jack still looked as if he was light-years away. As Cam followed his CO, he watched him closely. Something had changed, but he wasn't sure what. O'Neill seemed to be moving like he was in a dream.

When they reached the infirmary, Dr. Lam looked up and gave the two men a warning glance. Jack ignored her and went right over to where Daniel was laying. He stopped just short of the archeologist's bed and turned to Mitchell.

"I need to talk to him alone."

Mitchell cocked his head giving him a wary look. "Sir?"

"It's okay. I won't do anything but talk. You can stay right here, I just want some privacy." Jack told the young man.

Nodding his acceptance, Mitchell backed off a ways.

O'Neill pulled up a stool and sat next to Daniel, who was still in a catatonic state. Looking at his face, Jack felt the shame of how he had attacked his friend. Oma told Daniel that his healing was going to be long and hard, but Jack felt that all three of them were in for a rough time.

"Daniel, you can wake up now. I'm here." Jack whispered.

A few moments later, sad, unfocused blue eyes flitted open. Looking around, Daniel's gaze rested on Jack. Immediately, he began to sob. Jack was up and holding him tightly.

"Shhhh, Danny." He soothed, "We're going to get through this."

It was several long minutes before Jack felt Daniel calm a little. Sitting back, he looked into the bruised and beaten face of the man before him. With a small smile, he reached out and ruffled Daniel's hair.

"You back with me now?"

A slow nod was his only answer.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Jack questioned him, not sure if he should bring up Oma and Shifu.

Closing his eyes, Daniel concentrated. "Oma." He said so quietly, Jack almost didn't hear.

"Yeah, that right. You were with Oma. And Shifu too. You remember what she told you?"

Daniel pulled his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them and began to rock. The tears were leaking from his eyes again.

"Sam. Hurt Sam. Hurt b, baby. Hurt . . . y, you." He couldn't contain the deep sorrow he felt.

"You forgot one." Jack said quietly. "You hurt yourself too."

Daniel shrugged at this.

"No . . . ma . . . matter . . . mmme."

Jack grabbed his shoulders, stopping his rocking and made Daniel look at him, "That is NOT true."

Backing off, Jack studied his companions face. He could tell that Daniel wasn't buying it.

"You always do that, don't you? You always sell yourself short. Not considering that you are worth just as much as anyone else and a damn sight more then quite a few I know personally. You have to stop doing that. Daniel, we need you to try. No one can help you get back to the way you were. Only you can. Sam will need time before she can come to terms with all this also. Mean while, you need to start getting your head on strait."

Jack watched Daniel face for his reaction to what he was saying. The miserable blue eyes stared down at a spot somewhere on the bed. With a very slight nod, Daniel agreed with Jack.

With a friendly slap to Daniel's shoulder, Jack grinned at him.

"Good. Now I am going to check into some places you can stay _and_ get the help you need to get you back to your old brilliant self again. During which, I'm going to insist that Sam get counseling to help her through this whole pile of shit."

Jack immediately noticed Daniel tense and then bury his head in his arms.

"Hey," O'Neill's voice was softer then you would expect from a battle harden general, "I told you this was going to be hard. But, the Daniel I know would never back down from any challenge."

Daniel didn't look up, but Jack could hear him whimpering Sam's name over and over.

"Daniel, look at me . . ." lifting his chin so that he had to look Jack in the eye, the older man continued, "We will get through this. You, me, and Sam. We've been through some pretty serious crap together and we always came out the other side relatively intact. Dig deep, Danny. You know it's in there or Oma and Shifu wouldn't have come to help you. Understand?"

Still whimpering softly, Daniel nodded his head. His eyes were bright with tears again. He looked so tired and worn out, Jack nodded back at him.

"Get some sleep. I'll come back and talk to you later."

Lying back down on his bed, Daniel curled up into a ball, hugging a pillow, and sobbed himself to sleep.

****

Jack's next stop was Carter. Mitchell tagged along also. Nether man spoke on the walk to their friend and teammate's room. When they entered, Jack and Cam found her sitting up and toying with a tray of food. Vala was eating some toast when she looked up and greeted the visitors.

"Hey guys." She said, a little too cheerily.

General O'Neill gave Mitchell a meaningful glance which the young Colonel picked up on right away.

"Hey, Vala," Cam replied, "Let's go get some coffee."

For once, she understood exactly what was being done and didn't object. Getting off her stool, she gave Sam a quick hug and walked out with her arm wrapped around Cam's.

Once they were alone, Sam turned tear filled eyes to her friend and C.O. Jack was shocked to see that those bright, beautiful blue eyes looked dull and almost dead. It broke his heart. Setting down next to the bed, Jack took Sam's hand in his.

"I'm not going to ask you how you are, it seems kind a pointless. But, I do want to ask what's going through your head right now?"

She was quiet for a long time. O'Neill didn't break the silence, letting her gather her thoughts. When she finally spoke, her voice was rough.

"I'm not sure, Sir. It's all so mixed up in there."

Jack nodded. He knew that feeling all to well. After the loss of Charlie, he had a hell of a time trying to get his feelings and thoughts to make any sense. He gave Sam a small smile and squeezed her hand.

"I'm here for you, Sam. And even though, being a guy, I don't completely know how you feel; I do know what it's like to lose a child."

Sam stared at him in dismay.

"Oh, Sir. What you went through with Charlie would have been far more devastating. You had him for eight years. I only had . . ."

She stopped, unable to rein in her emotions. Jack got up and sat on the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"No, Sam. It's not the same. But it still hurts more then anything else could. And to have the added grief of . . . who . . ." he paused. He wanted to say the right words this time, and not just rush head long into sticking his foot in his mouth as usual.

"The added grief of how this happened . . . it's more then any one should take."

Sam broke. Burying her head on his shoulder, she cried.

"I'm so confused, Jack." She sobbed. "I love Daniel so much . . . and, I hate him so much right now . . ."

Taking a shuddering breath, she leaned back a ways to look her friend in the face.

"My mind knows that it really wasn't his fault. That he didn't realize what he was doing, but my heart . . . in my heart . . . I just want to find him and beat the living shit out of him!"

Jack was taken aback by the venom in Sam's voice.

"First I want to beat him for ever telling me that he loved me. Then because he made me fall in love with him." She continued, progressively getting more irritated, "Then I want to beat him for going into that ally and not waiting for back-up. For always looking out for everyone else, never thinking of himself. Or . . . or, the people who . . . love him . . ."

With an anguished cry, Sam again fell into Jack's arms.

"I love him!" she choked out, then through clenched teeth, she spat, "And I hate him!"

Jack knew the only thing he could really do was to hold her and listen. No words would ever help in this situation. At least, not from him. Rocking her gently and rubbing her back, he only murmured soft comforts into her hair. This was not going to be easy on him. With her distraught in his arms, a small voice inside his heart told him that he was a fool for not pursuing this wonderful woman.

Then to add to his distress, the evil Jack thoughts jumped in and wanted him to tell her with great pride that he HAD beat the shit out of Daniel _for_ her.

Quickly brushing that idea away, Jack bit his tongue and remained silent.

He stayed with Carter for quite a while. They didn't talk about Daniel or what happened. It was just casual conversation. Relaxed. Jack actually beamed when he got Sam to laugh. He knew that he was going to have to broach the subject of moving Daniel to a home. But right now he was happy that she was coming out of her shell some what.

As they laughed and played some cards together, neither of them noticed that they were being watched. From the corner of the hallway, Daniel stood silently. He watched his friend and the woman he loved, in an easy, comfortable conversation. Right then he felt that he was a lost cause. He wouldn't be able to talk with her like that any more. He knew that she blamed him for the death of their baby and she was right to do so. But he also knew that he sorely wanted to ask for forgiveness. That if there was anyway at all he could maybe salvage his friendship with Sam, he had to try.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel slowly walked into Sam's room. Head down, arms tightly wrapped around himself, he shuffled towards her bed.

Both Jack and Sam were startled when they turned to see who was coming in. Jack immediately stood up, backing to the foot of Carter's bed. He watched her warily, looking for any signs of aggression on her part. What he saw on her face was an extreme battle for emotional supremacy. Jack wondered which would win. Love . . . or . . . hate.

Daniel stopped about three feet from Sam's bed. He was shaking all over. Jack could see a sheen of sweat covering his face. Without looking at her, he held out a piece of paper and then Daniel quietly spoke.

"Sam . . . I, I . . ." he closed his eyes tight, willing the words to come. "'M sssorry, Sam. I'm so . . . sorry."

As the tears streamed down his face, Daniel turned and bolted out of the room. Jack glanced at Sam, trying to read her reaction. Her face was sad and she started to cry, but there was softness to her as well. She looked over to Jack, seeing that he wanted to go help Daniel, she nodded her approval.

"Go . . . help him, please."

With that, Jack left to go after Daniel and Sam settled back onto her bed to try and put all her thoughts and feelings in order. She held up the paper that Daniel had given her and saw that he had tried to write something for her. It saddened her to see his once beautiful hand writing reduced to the scrawl of a five year old.

Sam recognized where the words were from, and knew that Daniel was trying to tell her his feelings through them. As she read, her heart felt heavy.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
´Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now

And all I can taste in this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
´Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moments of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive.

And I don't want the world to see me  
´Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

****

Jack thought that he would have to search for the distraught linguist, but in fact the first place he went, was Daniel's office and there he was. Sitting with his head down, tracing patters in the sand of a Chinese rock garden with is finger. Without looking up, he greeted O'Neill.

"'M sssorry, J, Jack." He mumbled. "Fffor . . . hhhhitting you. Fffor . . . cccausing . . . pr, ppproblems wwwith Sam 'nd yyyou . . ."

Jack sat next to his friend. He watched as Daniel made designs in the sand. They resembled hieroglyphics. They stayed side by side in silence for awhile. O'Neill was working out what to say to his friend. Psycho-babble was not his forte.

"That was a good thing you did, Danny. I know that Sam appreciated it, and that it was real hard for you to do."

Daniel grunted his reply, "Won't . . . mmmmatter. Sshe hhhhatesss mmme."

"No, Daniel." Jack soothed, "She doesn't hate you. Not really. She's just hurting real bad right now. Like you are."

Daniel looked up at Jack. His face was twisted in anguish and remorse, but also determined. "I want tttto le . . . lllleave. I, I wwwant tttto . . . ggggo a, away, lllive ssssome . . . somewhere else. A . . . away fffrom . . . hhhher." Tears leaked from his eyes. "Itttt wwould bbbe . . . bbbbest."

Jack couldn't disagree. He also knew that having Daniel at a place he could get the help he need and the protection from himself, would be ideal. Even with Oma and Shifu's assurances that the violence in his friend would not be as bad, everything that Jack had read about his condition said that there could still be episodes. And Daniel's self-loathing would just escalate into hurting himself.

The general watched him for a moment longer, then clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll find a good place for you, Daniel. Somewhere near by. I promise."

Daniel nodded. "Tttthanks, Jjjack."

****

It took Jack two weeks to find a suitable place for Daniel. In true military form, he had a list of criteria, complete with priority order.

*First: had to be close by.

*Second: had to have an impeccable record.

*Third: had to be able to accept new personal with government security clearance.

*Forth: Jack had to like it.

The moment O'Neill pulled up to the house, he grinned. This just might be the place. It was a large country style home, painted off white with black shutters. A veranda ran around the right side and disappeared towards the back. There were lots of trees and a commanding view of the mountains. The lot it was setting on was huge and Jack could see a large garden off to one side.

As he approached the front door, a casually dressed young man came out and greeting Jack with a winning smile.

"General O'Neill!" His voice was deep and warm. "Welcome to South Farthing Home. I'm Dr. Jordan Cruz. I'm pleased to meet you."

Thrusting his hand out to Jack, he took the general's in a tight confident grasp. Jack liked him immediately.

"Dr. Cruz . . ."

"Jordan, please." The young man interrupted.

Smiling, O'Neill nodded, "Jordan. Jack. This is impressive." He said waving his hand around.

"Thanks. We've tried real hard to make this place a home and not just a halfway house. I find it much more conducive to getting our residents back on their feet."

Jack liked to hear that. "What's the name mean?"

"It basically means the owner and founder of this place is a big _Lord of the Rings_ fan." Jordan laughed as he pointed to himself.

O'Neill chuckled also, then grew serious. He had a list of questions, and now was as go a time as any.

"How many people live here?"

Jordan laughed again, "Let's go inside, Jack, and you can hit me with all the questions you have."

"Sounds good."

The general followed the young man in. Jack was just as impressed with what he could see of the inside. It was neat, but lived in. Comfortable and accepting. He thought to himself that _he_ wouldn't mind living here.

Jordan led him to an office at the back, overlooking the yard. As Jack scanned the room, he knew that Daniel would have a field day in here, just checking out all the books. The shelves reached floor to ceiling and there was not one open space to be seen. A large, over stuffed leather armchair sat in a corner with a reading lamp and small table next to it.

Jordan sat in front of a large solid oak desk and indicated Jack to sit next to him.

"I don't like sitting behind the desk when clients come in. It seems so . . . cold. Like I'm telling you that I'm better then you some how."

Again, O'Neill realized that he liked this guy tremendously. He was honest and open.

"So . . . Jack. Why don't you hit me with that list of questions I know you have."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Okay. How many people live here?"

"Right now only three residents, but I have a staff of six that also live on site, including myself. There are also four more employees that do not live here, but come and go as needed.

"I only allow four residents at a time so that we don't lose sight of what's important, which is their recovery. Usually there is a long waiting list to get in here, but ultimately, I decide who gets to move in."

Listening intently, Jack put all his training on full alert to find any chinks in this man's story.

"What are the other residents here for?"

For the first time, Jordan's face went from open and friendly to very professional.

"Now, Jack, I can't break patient/doctor compfendtiality. You know that."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just meant if they were like Daniel?"

"One is, yes. The other two are here for different reasons. No one is violent or suicidal. And they range in age from 18 to 46. Daniel would not be the oldest one here."

"All guys?"

"No. Two guys and a girl." Jordan answered. "The girls, including staff, live upstairs. All us guys have the basement. The girls are allowed down to our realm at certain hours, but the guys may not go upstairs unless accompanied by a staff member."

"That's good to hear." Jack said. "How are your feelings about a new doctor on staff for Daniel?"

Jordan cocked an eyebrow at the general. "Our specialist not adequate?"

Jack realized how his question sounded and tried to backpedal, "No, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

O'Neill leaned forward and fixed Jordan with an official stare. "The thing is, Daniel needs a doctor that has a pretty high level security clearance. Even though he is a civilian, his former job was in a high security facility."

"Ah," Jordan nodded, then the young doctor stood and walked behind the desk, rummaging around in it for a moment. Once he found what he was looking for, he sat back down opposite Jack and tossed a small badge over to the general. Jack looked at it with shock.

"This is pretty high level." He said eyeing the man more carefully.

"Lt. Commander Jordan Cruz, United States Navy, semi-retired."

Jack grinned.

"I was a psychologist onboard a test sub for six months, hence the level of clearance. And I'm still attached to the J.A.G. as a consultant. Will that be good enough for you, Sir?"

His tone was not nasty, but playful. General O'Neill smiled, "Very okay, Jordan. Provided that you are the one running Daniel's sessions."

Jordan answered in the affirmative. "I will be. And I will monitor all his therapy sessions also." With a big grin, he clapped his hands and asked, "So . . . when will we get to meet Daniel?"

****

The rest of the day, Jack spent gathering medical and psychological reports on Daniel to send to Jordan. When Jack told McKenzie about the home he had decided to take Daniel too, the doctor grinned.

"Jordan Cruz." He said nodding, "General, that is the absolutely the best place Daniel could be. Dr. Cruz is wonderful. His methods are unorthodox and radical, but very effective. Even one as stodgy as me, has to admit his successes with getting people close to where they were before whatever happened to cause their illness."

Jack was floored by that glowing recommendation from the man with whom he really couldn't stand. But what McKenzie said just added to his desire for Daniel to be with Jordan. He now felt very confident this was the first step in getting his family back together.

Daniel had retreated back into his shell the last two weeks. He spoke to no one, wouldn't look at anyone, barely ate and was usually found curled up in a corner rocking. His speech therapy went no where and his occupational therapy didn't even come close to how well he had been doing. Dr. McKenzie informed O'Neill that he was regressing at an alarming rate. After his apology to Sam, he didn't see her again.

Jack asked, then told, then finally ordered Sam to go and stay with her brother for a few weeks. He surmised that the distance between she and Daniel would only grow if they were in the same place. This way, with Sam in Denver and Daniel moving into his new home, maybe their souls would begin to mend.

That evening he and Daniel went to dinner in the cafeteria. Jack wanted to tell him about the place where he was going to live for a while. After they sat and ate in silence for awhile, O'Neill reached out and pulled Daniel's head up to have him looking at the older man.

"Daniel, I found a place for you to move into. You're going to live there. It's a nice place." Jack's tone was soft.

Daniel looked at first as if he was going to bolt. His eyes went wild and he started to chew his lip, rocking in his chair.

"Danny," Jack spoke again, this time a little more stern, "We talked about this, remember? You said yourself that you thought it would be a good idea."

Lowering his gaze to the table, Daniel nodded his acceptance. "W . . . wwwhen?"

With a small smile, O'Neill patted his friend on the shoulder, "This weekend."

Daniel was surprised it would be so soon. He secretly hoped that he would be able to see Sam again. Maybe try to talk to her.

"Aaaand . . . Sam?" He asked quietly.

"I'll let her know when she comes back." Jack told him.

`Daniel nodded and continued picking at his food. Jack watched him for a time. He remembered what Sam had told him happened the morning she and Daniel were coming back to the mountain. He made a mental note to make sure Dr. Lam would be on hand with some sedatives, just in case Daniel freaks out.

****

For two weeks, Samantha Carter threw herself into being an aunt. She doted on her brother's kids, spoiling them relentlessly. She was doing exactly what Jack figured she would. Burying her pain. But Sam felt it was actually the most therapeutic thing for her.

Everyday she went to a grief counselor and poured her heart out. And when she got back to her brother's, all she had was love to give to her niece and nephew. The counselor was happy with her progress and decided to venture into the little touched subject of "Daniel". That day, Sam wasn't very happy. She had clamed up tight.

Instead of going back to the house, she went to a park. She couldn't face the kids feeling the way she was. Sitting on a swing, Sam really began to examine her feelings about Daniel and what happened. She was softly crying when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Sam?" A very familiar voice came from behind her.

Turning to see him, Sam's face lit up, "Pete!"

Sam was off the swing and hugging Pete fiercely. He was taken aback by the greeting.

"Whoa there," he laughed, "take it easy! It's not really smiled on if you strangle a cop."

She let go, backed up and wiping her face off as she beamed at him.

"It's so good to see you!" Sam choked out.

"You too. But . . . what's wrong? Why are you here and more importantly, why are you crying?"

Taking his hand, they walked over to a park bench and sat down. Sam was quiet for a long time. She really didn't know where to begin.

"Sam?" Pete gently turned her face towards him. "What is it?"

Trying to keep her emotions at bay, she sighed heavily. "It's a long story, Pete."

Grinning at her, he said, "Well, I'm off duty and there's a coffee shop just around the corner."

When she realized he wasn't going to let her get away with not talking to him, she nodded. Pete took her hand and guided her to the coffee shop. After ordering their drinks they found a quiet corner by the fireplace.

"So," Pete said, "What has happened to make my . . ." he paused, "make you so unhappy?"

Sam noticed that he was about to say, _'my girl'_, then stopped. She smiled inwardly, then the weight of everything that had happened over the last few weeks came down with a crash. Tears leaked from her eyes as she took a steadying breath.

"About six months ago, I started seeing someone . . ." she paused, not sure if she should tell him who.

"That's great!" He really sounded pleased and it cut through her like a knife. Seeing that, he added, "That's _not_ great?"

She sniffed, took a drink of coffee and tried again, "It started out wonderfully! He was so sweet and gentle, like nothing I had ever expected. But . . . one night, after we were at the movies, we were walking back to the car and he heard someone that needed help. In the process, he got shot."

"Oh, Sam!" Pete whispered and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so sorry."

"He didn't die." She told him into his shoulder.

"No?"

"He was in a coma for two months. Now he's awake, but he is not the same man. Because of the lack of oxygen to his brain, he has several . . . behavioral issues. And he tends to get violent."

"Has he hit you?" Pete tried to keep the hint of anger out of his voice, but Sam did notice it.

"Not intentionally." She placed her hand on his to calm him down. "While he was in a coma, I found out that I was pregnant."

Pete lifted an eyebrow, "Great?"

"It was."

"Was?"

Sam let out a sob and leaned into Pete's arms. "One night . . . he lost control and attacked General O'Neill. I went to try and calm him down. He really didn't know what he was doing; he was in such a rage. . ."

Something dawned on Pete. He pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes, "He hit you and you miscarried . . . right?"

She nodded and sobbed again.

"Bastard!" he said through clenched teeth. "I bet ol' Jack wants to kill him, huh?"

She shook her head no and pulled back from him.

"No?" Then another realization hit him, "Daniel? It was Daniel Jackson? No way!"

Sam shook all over with emotion. This was the first time she actually talked about that night out loud. Pete held her tight until she relaxed.

"Oh, Sam. I wish there was something I could do or say to make the pain go. I'm so sorry this happened to you." He sat back and took her face in his hands. "If you need a shoulder to cry on . . . anytime."

She smiled warmly at him, "Thanks, Pete. That means a lot to me. Right now, I just have to figure out what I'm going to do. What I'm feeling towards Daniel. It's all just so confusing."

"Do you still love him?" he asked.

She was quiet for a very long time. Pete caressed her cheek and brought her face up to meet his. With a gentle kiss on her lips he whispered, "I still love you, Samantha Carter. But I think that you are very much in love with Daniel."

For the first time in many weeks, Sam's heart broke the barriers down and screamed into her soul, YES.

Looking Pete in the eyes, she nodded. "Yes, I _do_ still love him. But I'm not sure if I could still be a part of his life."

Just then, Pete did something that was totally unexpected. Pulling away, he fixed her with a hard glare.

"I never took you for being selfish. Determined, focused, in command of your own destiny . . . but never self-centered."

Sam was taken aback. Almost angry. How dare he call her selfish! What the hell did he know about the whole situation? What she's gone through. The waiting for Daniel to wake up. The days of having to feed him, dress him, clean him up.

Then the weeks of watching as his once brilliant mind spun out of control, plummeting the soft spoken, compassionate man into a raging time bomb.

The glimmer of hope that would flare up every so often, forcing her into believing Daniel was coming back around. Only to have him crash and burn again and again.

This was worse then all the times she thought he was dead. Because he isn't, but in truth, he kind of was. The Daniel she fell in love with, the one she has known for ten plus years, is truly gone and most likely never to return.

How dare Pete tell her she was self-centered? She was a realist. Daniel was gone. And with him, her baby . . .

Complete shock shot right through Sam as a realization dawned on her.

If Daniel wasn't really the Daniel she was in love with . . . then that Daniel was the one that caused the baby's death. Not _her_ Daniel.

And _her_ Daniel, maybe, just maybe, could still be reached.

As all of this flooded into Sam's mind, the words to the song that was playing over the speakers filtered into her thoughts.

_  
And I don't want the world to see me  
´Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

She remembered the carefully written note that Daniel had given to her the day after she lost the baby. He was trying to tell her that he was in there somewhere and he needed her to help him find his way out.

Crying softly, she buried her head in her hands.

"You're right. I am selfish." She sobbed, "And I really do love him."

"Then why are you here?" Pete asked her gently, sitting back down beside her. "He's going to need you. It was his baby too, you know. If he understands that it was what he did that caused the miscarriage, he will be hurting just as much as you are."

Sam stared at Pete amazed. She really hadn't thought about the fact that Daniel, in his current state of turmoil, would be just as wounded, if not more, then she is.

"Pete, you are wonderful. I'm so sorry that I hurt you." She cried.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm okay. I'm seeing someone too. And it's working out nicely."

Smiling at him, Sam kissed him, "That's great. I'm happy for you."

Getting Sam's new address, and she his, they parted ways with the promise to stay in touch. She decided that it was time to go back. Back to work and more importantly, back to Daniel.

****

Saturday morning came and Jack O'Neill was prepared for the worst. When he entered Daniel's room, he thoroughly expected him to be in full rampage. Instead, he was sitting on his bed, his duffle bag packed. The only thing that hinted to his unease was his leg shaking, and he was biting his lip. With an unbelieving smile, Jack went over and sat down next to his friend.

"Who are you and what have you done with Daniel Jackson?" He joked.

When the younger man didn't respond Jack sighed.

"You're all ready, huh?"

Daniel gave him a small nod.

O'Neill threw his arm over the archeologist's shoulders, "Everything will be all right, Danny-boy. I promise."

Another small nod.

When Jack moved to stand, Daniel grabbed his arm and held it tight. Looking into his sad blue eyes, the older man's heart went out to him.

"Sam?" Daniel asked in the tiniest of voices.

"Ah, Daniel, I'm Jack . . . remember?" he teased.

Daniel glared at him just like he use to. Jack had to smile.

"I will make sure Sam knows where you are. When she's ready, and you are ready, I'll bring her to see you. Okay?"

Daniel gave him a small grin.

"Come on, it's time to go."

Jack pulled him up from the bed and led him out of his room.

****

The drive to South Farthing Home was quiet. Jack kept an eye on Daniel as he drove, noticing that he seemed light years away. He just stared out the window, gnawing on his lip. Any time O'Neill tried to get him to talk, he was only answered with grunts or nods.

As they got closer to their destination, Daniel grew more agitated.

"Hey, Danny, it's okay. You'll be fine." Jack told him.

Daniel managed a slight smile, then went back to looking out the window. He felt like he was eight years old again, being taken to a new foster home. Image after image flashed through his head. Each new home, names of the people that owned them, names of some of the other kids. But what was bothering him the most, he was remembering the ones where he was abused.

A shudder shook him violently and made Jack reach over to the younger man.

"Hey!" O'Neill said, "What was that?"

Daniel just shrugged. He wasn't going to tell him about any of the memories. He wanted too, but figured it would be pointless.

When the truck pulled up in front of the big house, Daniel eyed it suspiciously. Jack got out and greeted Jordan as he came down the front steps. They talked for a moment, when Jack noticed that Daniel hadn't gotten out of the truck yet. Looking back at Jordan he sighed.

"Let me go and talk to him, Jack." The doctor said kindly.

Walking over to the vehicle, Jordan opened the passenger side door and smiled warmly at the occupant.

"Hello, Daniel." He said quietly and held out his hand. "I'm Dr. Cruz. But you can call me Jordan."

Daniel wouldn't look at him, but he did shake his hand.

"Welcome to South Farthing Home. Would you like to come and look around?"

The archeologist glanced up briefly, then nodded. He slid out of the truck, clutching his duffle bag like a security blanket. Jordan grinned at him, and gently guided Daniel towards the house.

As they approached the house, Jack fell into step behind them.

"I think you will like it here, Daniel." Jordan told him. "Or is it Danny?"

With an emphatic shake of his head, Daniel made his wishes known.

"Okay!" the doctor laughed. "Guess that's a name for only a special few, huh?"

Glancing at Jordan from the corner of his eye, he smiled sheepishly.

As they entered the house, Daniel looked around surreptitiously. He took in the warm and comfortable vibe that seemed to fill the place. It wasn't like any foster home he had been in. Jordan led them to his office where he and Jack had first spoke. When the three men entered, Jack watched Daniel, knowing his eyes would get big and he'd start to drool at the books. Sure enough, the archeologist was almost quivering as he slowly took in all the shelves of old and very old books.

Jordan smiled, "You can check them out, if you want to, Daniel. Jack and I have some paperwork to go over. Sit down in the reading chair and enjoy yourself."

Dropping his bag by the overstuffed armchair, Daniel turned to peruse the shelves. O'Neill chuckled at his friend. Jordan invited Jack to sit down as the doctor pulled a file folder off his disk.

Quietly Dr. Cruz said, "Jack, the files you sent over indicated that Daniel had been in foster care for some time as a child. Has he ever received counseling for that?"

With a puzzled expression, he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure. We never really talked about it. I know what happened, but Daniel is very . . . he plays his past close to the chest. I only found out how his parents died because of a mission some years back."

Nodding, Jordan watched as the subject of their discussion sat with a book, thoroughly engrossed.

"I may have to touch on his parent's death and subsequent foster care in his sessions, Jack. With everything that has happened to him, I'm really quite surprise he hasn't totally flaked out."

Lifting an eyebrow at him, O'Neill commented, "_Flaked out_? Is that a medical term?"

Smiling, the doctor continued, "It's one of _my_ medical terms. Anyway, I will do everything I can to help Daniel. I know you would like it if he could go back to work with you, but . . . I can't in good conscience guarantee that."

"I understand. I really just want . . . well, Daniel back. So does his . . ." Jack paused. He wasn't sure what Sam was to Daniel. He knew that they had talked about marriage, but to his understanding, Daniel never officially asked her. "His girlfriend would like him back as well."

Jordan looked at him confused, "Girlfriend? Why isn't she here to help him move in?"

"Long story. It's in the file."

"Ah . . . The file is big, I may not have gotten to that part." He admitted. "Welp, I think all is in order. Unless you have any questions."

"Nope." Jack replied.

Both men stood up and went over to where the newest member of the house sat, nose in a book.

"Ready to see your room, Daniel?"

It took a moment, but he finally raised his head to look at them. With a sad and reluctant smile, Daniel stood up and went to put the book back where he found it. Jordan halted him with a hand on his arm.

"You can take it with you, Daniel. When you're done, bring it back. Okay?"

That earned the man a _real_ Daniel Jackson smile. Jack hadn't seen one of those in a very long time.

Dr. Cruz led the two friends out of the office only to be stopped by a slightly miffed voice.

"Jordan!" a young woman came up to him, face red and holding an empty peanut butter jar. "Alex ate all the Jiffy again!"

Daniel had his head down, but was stealing looks at the woman. She was small, barely coming up to his shoulders, with short, shaggy brown hair and bright grey eyes. She looked elfish, he thought to himself.

"K.C. we talked about this. If you don't want Alex eating your peanut butter, you have to put your name on it." Jordan answered her with a hint of exasperation.

She was about to argue when she noticed the new comers. Smiling brightly, she nodded at them asking Jordan, "Newbie's?"

"One is, yes."

Unbelievingly, her smile got even bigger as her eyes racked over Daniel. She stepped around Doctor Cruz and walked over to the shy man with his head down.

"I'm K.C." the young woman stuck her hand out to Daniel.

When the archeologist stepped back a pace, her hand dropped. She watched as he began to chew on his lower lip, his arms wrapping around himself in a protective hug. K.C. smiled at him sweetly.

Jordan intervened for shocked 'newbie', "K.C. this is Daniel Jackson. He's moving in today, so try not to scare him."

"Daniel, eh? Strong silent type, huh? Good. Alex makes enough noise for an army." She cocked her head to one side, sizing Daniel up, "Do you like peanut butter?"

Eyes darting to Jack for a moment, he shook his head no.

"Good!" the elfin woman said, "We'll get along great then."

With a wink, she turned and strode away.

Jordan looked apolitically at the two men, "K.C. has been here the longest. She thinks she runs the place. However . . . Daniel," he focused on his newest charge, "she would be a good one for you to get to know. She knows the ins and outs of everything that goes on here. And she's really smart, might give you a run for your money."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders, but Jack saw that the younger man was watching her as she left.

This could be a problem. He knew that his friend was still very much in love with Sam. But Daniel _was_ a guy, and K.C. _was_ very cute . . . in an impish sort of way.

"How old is she?" Jack asked as innocently as he could.

"K.C.? I know she looks about 18, but really, she's 32. She tells me her secret is that she refuses to grow up." With a laugh Jordan continued, "I'm beginning to believe her, too."

****

Once Jack had Daniel all settled into his new room, he took friend over to the bed and sat him down. Pacing in front of him, O'Neill worked out what he wanted to say. It was hard. And he wasn't very good at pep talks. Still, he knew that Daniel need encouragement.

Stopping and sitting down next to him, Jack asked, "You think you'll like it here?"

Shrug.

"Do you like Dr. Cruz?"

Shrug.

"That K.C. chic seems nice." He said, then added to himself, _'A little too nice'._

Shrug.

"Oh, come on, Daniel!" Jack's tone went from concerned friend to irritated C.O. "Throw me a bone here. I'm doing this for you. I found this place because you need to get better."

There was still no reaction to what he was saying. Time to change tactics. "Don't you want to get better so you can be with Sam?"

Daniel started rocking, arms wrapped around himself again and Jack could tell he was trying not to cry. Now he felt like a real bastard.

"Danny," he said quietly, "I think this place will help you. I really like Jordan and believe he can get you back." When the rocking didn't stop, Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll come by and see you as often as I can. Okay? And when Sam comes back from Denver . . ."

Daniel shook his head no.

"You don't want to see her?" Jack asked confused.

In barely a whisper he choked out, "Sssshe . . . hhhates . . . m, mmmeee. I, I . . . hhhhurt . . . hhhher . . . b, bbbad."

Pulling his friend into a tight hug, Jack replied, "She doesn't hate you, Daniel. Sam could never hate you." Pulling away, he lifted the young man's face to look him in the eye, "No one could ever hate you."

As an after thought, Jack added, "Well . . . maybe a few System Lords and probably quite a few Ori . . . Maybe even some of the ancients . . . But other then them . . ."

Daniel grinned at him, his eyes bright with unshed tears. Then his smile faded. "'m sca . . .scared, J, Jjjack."

"Scared of what, Danny?"

Wiping his face with his hand as the tears escaped, "I . . . wwwwon't . . . ever . . . g, ggget . . . bbbetter."

Jack rubbed his back and told him in a firm, but gentle voice, "You have never backed down from anything in your life, Daniel Jackson. Don't you even think of backing down from this. Oma said it would be hard . . . but she also said it could be done."

Sniffling, he nodded. "Thanks, Jack."

Leaving Daniel at South Farthing Home was one of the hardest things Jack O'Neill has ever done. Driving away, he glanced into his review mirror. Jordan was waving good bye, but Daniel was just sitting on the steps, head down, arms wrapped around his knees and rocking.

Jack almost lost it.

Mentally chiding himself for being soft, he turned his thoughts to the other half of his tau'ri family. It was time to get Sam back into the swing of things at the SGC. Then, he would begin to work on fixing her and Daniel's relationship. Someone from the original SG1 line up, other then Teal'c, deserved a little happiness. And Jack decided, as C.O., it was his job to make it happen.


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story I put them in.**

A/N: Broken by Lifehouse

**Broken**

That first night was shear hell for Daniel. New place, new faces, new routine. He began to think that this wasn't such a good idea after all. He wanted Jack. He wanted Sam. He wanted to hide.

Hiding was something he could do. Curling up in the farthest corner, he rocked himself to sleep. Maybe he could just sleep the rest of his life. That way he wouldn't be a bother to anyone.

"Wake-y, wake-y, sleepy head."

Daniel groaned at the intrusion. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to open his eyes and see an unfamiliar place.

"Come on, Daniel," the irritating voice kept going, "Jordan told me to get you for breakfast."

Opening his eyes reluctantly, the first thing he saw was that girl he met yesterday smiling and holding his glasses out for him. He took them and putting them on, he stretched out his cramped legs.

"God, that had to be uncomfortable." She said watching him. "You know, the bed is a much better place to sleep."

Daniel scowled at her, but she just laughed and held out her hand to help him up. Taking it, he pushed himself off the floor slowly. Stumbling over to the bed, he dropped down on it stiffly.

The girl came and sat beside him and patted his back.

"First nights are always the toughest. It gets better, I promise." She spoke softly to him. "You remember me?"

Daniel thought for a moment. K.C. was her name. Nodding to her, she grinned.

"You just aren't gonna talk, huh?"

He frowned and ducked his head down shrugging.

"That's okay. You will when you want to. I was like that when I got here too." K.C. said kindly. Then she clapped him on the back and jumped up, "Come on, Daniel, or Alex will eat everything!"

Pulling him up, K.C. started to push him towards the door.

"We'll make a stop at the bathroom if you want."

Nodding emphatically at her, she began to laugh. Daniel decided he liked this elfish woman.

As they entered the kitchen, Daniel took stock of everyone. He knew Jordan and of course, K.C., but the other four people were new to him. After Jack left, he didn't ventured out of his room yesterday, so he never met any of the others that lived here.

Jordan looked up and smiled at the new arrivals.

"About time, K.C." he spoke in mock annoyance, "I was going to have to beat Alex off with a wet noodle if you two were any later."

Walking over to Daniel, Jordan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me introduce you to a few more of our little band."

Steering him to the table, Jordan sat Daniel down and then began the introductions, "Okay, the red head is Alex. He's 19 and eats everything in sight."

Alex nodded at Daniel then scowled at Jordan.

"Hey-ya, Daniel. Nice to meet'cha." Alex said.

Jordan continued, "Next we have Justin. He's 46 and will soon be leaving us. Right Justin?"

The tall, wiry man with hazel eyes nodded. "Yep, got all my marbles back in place and want to head home to the wife and dogs." He took Daniel's hand in a warm shake and smiled, "You will be well taken care of here, Daniel. Jordan and the rest of them really can pull off miracles."

Daniel gave him a half hearted grin.

Jordan then sat next to the newest member and pointed a crossed the table at a lovely young woman, "That is Dr. Annie Thoms. She will be working with you for speech therapy."

"Hello, Daniel," her voice was like warm honey, "It's nice to meet you. We will get to know each other later this afternoon."

Daniel ducked his head shyly.

"And last but not least, Bearclaw."

Daniel looked up and noticed the very large man at the stove. When he turned around to face the rest of them, the archeologist realized that he was Native American. His long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, and his dark eyes shone like onyx gems. When he smiled at him, Daniel was immediately at ease with the man. Something about him radiated peace and serenity. It reminded him of the way Teal'c always made him feel.

Jordan watched Daniel as he smiled at the large man. He knew that they would be fast friends. "Bearclaw will be your occupational therapist."

"Daniel." Bearclaw greet him in a thundering bass voice. "You look as if you have had some physical training. Are you an athlete?"

Shaking his head no, he dropped his gaze to the table.

"Daniel has been working with the Air Force for a while. He's probably has had some hand to hand training. Am I right?" Jordan asked.

A nod from the silent one was all the answer he got.

"Okay, okay." K.C. chimed in, "Enough with the intros, I'm starving here."

Everyone agreed with her and breakfast was served.

****

When Jack walked into his office the Monday following his relocating Daniel, he was surprised to see Sam sitting there waiting for him. She was in her dress blues and snapped to attention as soon as he entered the room. Eyebrows raised, he cocked his head to one side.

"Aren't you in Denver where I ordered you to be?" he asked her.

She smiled a genuine smile and replied, "No, I'm standing in your office waiting for an assignment, Sir."

"Oh." Giving her a sidelong glance, he did notice that she seemed to be back to her old self. Jack went to his disk and sat down, taking great pains on shuffling papers around to look as if he were working.

After about a minute of this, Carter cleared her throat impatiently. "Ah, Sir?"

"At ease, Carter." He answered her without looking up. "Are you wanting R&D or missions?"

Sam thought about this as she sat down opposite her C.O. She really missed going off world. But the idea of being a pure scientist had its advantages. On the other hand . . . she really, _really_ missed going off world. But would it be the same without Daniel?

Oh . . . Daniel.

She hadn't even thought about him since getting back. That shocked her to her very core. She had thought her whole reason for coming home was to be with him . . . help him. Now, all she was thinking about was . . . work. Did that mean she was falling _out_ of love with him?

No! That can't be right. She just needed to get some semblance of normality in her life _before_ tackling the subject of her feelings for Daniel Jackson.

Looking at her C.O. she answered, "If there is a spot on a SG team, I would like that, Sir."

"Well, as it so happens . . . there is an opening on . . . let me see here," O'Neill shuffled more papers around, "Ah . . . here it is. Will SG1 be alright with you, Colonel?"

If it weren't improper, Sam would have launched herself into his arms. Instead, she sat up straight and with all the professionalism she could muster, replied, "That would be fine, Sir. Thank you."

Jack knew that getting back in the field would be the best thing for her. He also knew that treating her as if all was okay in the world, was the thing to do right now. However, he was a little surprised that she hadn't asked about a certain linguist. He brushed the thought aside, labeling it; 'future discussion'.

Not looking up from his disk, he said, "You're dismissed, Colonel."

Sam smiled. She knew what he was doing. Subtlety was not his thing.

"Thank you, Sir." She got up and headed for the door when Jack stopped her.

"Oh and Carter, will you meet me for lunch at 13:30? We have some things to discuss."

Nodding her head, she answered, "Yes, Sir."

After she left, Jack sighed. He hoped he was doing the right thing with his two favorite family members. Being a pseudo-father was hard work. Especially with two kids that always seemed to get into trouble.

****

The first couple of weeks were spent with Jordan, Annie and K.C. trying to pull Daniel out of his shell. He wasn't making it easy, either. Most of the time K.C. was simply looking for him. He was very good at disappearing, until she discovered his hiding place.

Watching from her upstairs window, she spied Daniel stealing out to an old shed at the very back of the yard. Usually it was locked, but she saw him go around to the back . . . and not come out.

Grabbing her jacket, K.C. decided to stalk him. As quietly as a mouse she peered around the corner of the shed. Daniel was sitting on a stack of logs, writing in a notebook. His face was screwed up in pained concentration and his hand was shaking, making it very difficult to write.

K.C. saw a lot of crumpled up pieces of paper scattered around him. Groaning in frustration and anger, Daniel jumped up and threw the notebook as hard as he could with a scream of rage. That wasn't enough to quench his fury though.

He turned and grabbed a heavy branch began beating it against the shed. When the branch broke in two, he hurled it away and started to hit the shed wall with his fists. That's when K.C. took action.

Running over to him, she got between Daniel and the shed. She reached out and blocked the punch that he was in the midst of throwing, then grabbed his arm.

"Daniel!" She yelled at him.

He stilled immediately. Looking at her concerned face, he dropped his head in shame and sobbed.

K.C. pulled him into a hug, whispering, "Shhhh . . . Its okay Daniel."

She held him for quite some time, rubbing his back and comforting him. When he settled down, she pulled away and looked into his sad eyes. The pain she saw there almost made her cry. K.C. took him over to the stack of logs and sat him down. She then went and found his notebook and brought it back, sitting down beside him.

He made to take it away from her, but she held it out of reach, holding up a finger.

"Wait." She said sternly, "Yes or no answers, okay?"

Frowning, he nodded.

"Is this a journal?"

He shook his head no.

"A letter?"

Yes.

"Personal?"

Shrug.

When she saw that, she knew that he was trying to write either his wife or his girlfriend. She didn't notice a wedding ring, so the latter must be right. K.C.'s heart went out to him. He looked so miserable and lost. She remembered that feeling all to well.

Taking his hand in hers, she asked him quietly, "Is it something I can help you write?"

He blinked at her, his eyebrows in a frown.

"I can write it for you . . . if you tell me what to say." She offered.

Daniel looked away. He hadn't spoken a word since he moved in. He didn't want to. If he started talking, he would have to start reliving everything that has happened. In his silence, he was able to hide it all away.

But in his heart, he was a speaker, a linguist. Words were his life, both written and verbal. His silence was like an amputation. So now he wondered if it was time to break his self-imposed silence. Did he really want too?

Looking back at the woman beside him, he searched her face for his answer. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"I can't solve your internal struggle to talk again, Daniel. You have to come to that point on your own."

His jaw dropped. How in the world did she know what he was thinking? Staring into those grey eyes, he realized that she was truly of the elfish folk.

Heaving a deep sigh, he nodded, then said quietly, "Hhhhelp . . . pppl . . . pppllease."

K.C. threw her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"You bet I'll help you, Dan-man." She laughed.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face, "Dan-man?"

"Okay, okay . . . Danny?" She asked innocently.

He snorted a quiet laugh, shaking his head.

"Oh all right . . . Daniel." K.C. huffed. "It just seems so . . . formal. What's your middle name?"

"N, N . . . Nicholas." He stammered out.

K.C. sighed, grimacing, "Nope . . . Still to formal. I'll think of something." She told him as she stood up offering her hand to him.

"K.C." Daniel looked at her sadly, "D, d, don't . . . tttell . . ."

Placing her finger on his lips, she smiled softly at him, "You'll start talking to the rest when you're ready. It's not my place. I'm here for help also . . . I'm not one of the staff. Okay?"

He gave her a genuine smile, "Thanks."

She blushed and looked away, "You keep smiling at me like that, D.J. and I'm going to have to try and steal you from whom ever you got waiting for you."

With a playful shove, he laughed. "D.J.?" He thought about it as they walked back to the house. "I, I, llllike . . . ttthhat . . . one."

She grinned up at him and took his hand in hers. As they strolled up to the veranda, K.C. realized that she was letting this man get to her. She was usually so well guarded, but there was something about Daniel that wormed its way under her defenses. She had to work on mending that wall, she knew that he was with someone. Besides . . . alone is safer for her.

They went in the house and to Jordan's office. The rule was, if the door was open, the 'library' was open. It was a nice quiet place for them to work on the letter without letting anyone else bother them or find out that Daniel was speaking. K.C. closed the door to ensure this.

Jordan had the fireplace going as it was getting colder. The two new friends sat on the floor with a footstool between them as a table. K.C. pulled the notebook and pen out and looked at Daniel.

"Okay then," She said in an all business tone, "what do you want to say?"

Daniel thought about this. He wanted it to be just a friendly letter to Sam. Nothing to emotional. He didn't want to push his luck with her, not knowing how she felt about him any more. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they were happy and in love. It startled him to realize that it was only six months ago they had begun their relationship. So much had happened to them since then.

Closing his eyes, he wondered where to start. K.C. watched him struggle to find the words.

"How about we start with, 'Dear . . .', who's this too?" she asked.

Quietly, Daniel murmured, "Sam."

K.C. looked at him confused, "Sam? As in Samantha?"

He nodded with a far off look in his eyes. K.C. knew that look. It was the 'smitten puppy in love' look. And with his beautiful, clear blue eyes, it was even more pronounce.

'_Stop it, K.C.' _She berated herself.

"Okay, so . . . 'Dear Sam,' that's a start. Now what?" she asked.

Daniel's eyes grew misty with tears as he mumbled, "I'm . . . ssssssorry."

"Nope. This is a friendly letter. No apologizing. How about, 'how are you doing?' instead?"

He gave her a small smile and nodded, "Yeah. Ttttthats ggg, gggood."

As K.C. wrote his words, Daniel studied the young woman that had managed to pull him out of his funk. She had an earthy, warm feel about her. He knew that she would be most at home outdoors. She had wolfish eyes that would varied in color with her mood, bright grey when she was happy, darker when she was mad or upset. She didn't care much for putting on airs. K.C.'s idea of a prefect hair day was running her hands through it and slamming a ball cap on her head. And that was usually backwards.

She laughed easily and listened carefully to who ever was speaking with her. Daniel wondered why she was here. What had happened to make this seemingly well adjusted person have to be at a recovery house. It was too early in their friendship for such questions though. But he decided he was going to find out all about this elfish woman.

When the letter was finished, K.C. addressed the envelope and they both walked out to the mailbox. On the way back, Daniel stopped her.

"Thank you."

She smiled at him. "No sweat."

Daniel shook his head, "I, I mean . . . wwwith . . . pppulling . . . mmy words . . . ou, out."

Dropping her gaze to the ground, she shrugged, "We all need someone to help us from time to time, Daniel. We're pack creatures at the very core. Even a lone wolf like me, needs others."

His heart ached at her last words. She was alone? Where was her family? Was she like him? An orphan? A product of 'the system'?

He pulled her into a friendly hug and said quietly, "Not a lllllone wolf . . . aaanymore."

When Daniel pulled away, K.C. wouldn't look at him. She was stiff, but tried to hide it with a strained smile.

"Come on, D.J." She said with a tight voice, "It's almost dinner time. Can't let Alex get there first or there won't be any for the rest of us."

Daniel knew right then that he was going to help her, like she was helping him.

****

Colonel Samantha Carter immersed herself in work. The department she strove to put together was a complete mess. She hated doing it, but some of the new scientist that had been employed since her departure, had to be let go. They just weren't working up to the standards that she expected from her staff.

Sam felt like she did when she first joined the Stargate Program. It was comforting, familiar and just what she needed. Two weeks had passed and SG1 wasn't slated for a mission until the following Monday. She was looking forward to it. The team dynamic was gelling just as it had before, even with one member missing.

She had considered going to see Daniel one of the many times Jack had asked her, but quickly drowned herself in work. On Friday night, as she poured over specs for a new shield generator, Jack came in to her lab.

"Carter." His tone was friendly, but his face set in stone. "I'm going to go see Daniel tomorrow . . . you wanna come?"

She didn't look up from her project as she considered his offer. "I'm not sure, Sir. I was going to come in to work some more on this generator."

Jack knew what she was doing and was not happy about it. He pulled a stool over and sat down. Taking her hands in his, he made her turn and look at him.

"Sam," He said quietly, "How long are you going to avoid seeing him? I know that you've only been back for a short time, but you haven't even asked where he is or how he's doing."

She sighed, "I know." The tears welling up in her eyes, she looked down at nothing in particular. "It's just . . . I still don't know how I'm feeling towards him. And . . . I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Sam let out a soft sob, "Afraid that I won't be able to forgive him. I know, deep down that I still love him, but . . . I'm not sure that I'm . . ." She stopped, shaking all over.

"You're afraid you're not '_in_' love with him anymore. Is that it?" Jack asked her.

She couldn't answer him. When she was with Pete, Sam felt for sure that she was still _in_ love with Daniel. Now . . . being back and relatively close to him . . . she wasn't. She hated being confused.

"What am I going to do, Jack?"

"I wish I could answer that for you, Sam . . . but I can't." He told her gently, "You're going to have to work this out for yourself."

Standing up, O'Neill turned to leave. He paused at the door and spoke over his shoulder to her, "Do you even have a message for him this time?"

Feeling like a cold hearted bitch, she shook her head no. Carter could hear Jack sigh as he left. She wanted to scream. To hit something . . . anything. Getting up, she decided to go down to the gym and beat up a heavy bag. Maybe that would help clear her mind.

****

As Jack approached the house, the door was flung open and Daniel ran out with a huge grin on his face. O'Neill had thought at first it was because he was there, but then he saw K.C. chasing him with a nerf gun. Watching behind him, the former SG1 linguist jumped the six steps that led up to the porch, and crashed smack into Jack. Both men went sprawling in a tangled mess to the ground.

K.C. stopped at the top of the stairs and burst into laughter. Daniel pushed himself up on all fours and looked down at Jack with a grin.

"Daniel." The general intoned.

"Jack." Daniel sent right back at him.

"You, ah . . . maybe wanna get off of me?" Jack asked in the most annoyed voice he could muster.

With a bright smile, Daniel stood up and offered his hand to his C.O. Once both men were upright, dusting off the leaves and dirt, K.C. came down the steps still laughing.

"That was great!"

Jack scowled at her, but she just grinned. K.C. stood next to Daniel and stuck out her hand to the older man.

"You're Jack O'Neill, right?" She asked. "With two 'l's."

Begrudgingly, O'Neill shook her hand and answered, "Yea sure you betcha."

Laughing again, she turned to Daniel, "Yep, you're right. He's a goof." She smiled at the look of indignation on the general's face. "I'll let you two be alone. I'm sure you want to catch up with each other."

Daniel made as if he was going to stop her, but she got away too quickly. Jack watched as she left around the corner of the house, then noticed his archeologist looking after her as well. Squinting at him, Jack took note of the need he saw in Daniel's eyes.

"So," Jack said as he pulled the other man's face around to look at him, "Getting along fine, I see."

Daniel blushed and ducked his head.

"Are you going to invite me in, or do I have to stay out here in the cold?"

With a nod, Daniel turned and led Jack into the house and down to his room. Once safely behind closed doors, Jack turned on his friend.

"What was that all about?"

When Daniel didn't answer, O'Neill took him by the shoulders, giving him a slight shake.

"Daniel," His no nonsense voice hard, "You know why you are here, right? To get better and come home to Sam and the SGC. You don't have time to be . . . playin' around."

Daniel shrugged out of Jack's hold and walked over to his bed, sitting down.

"Not . . . pl, playin', JJJack." He croaked out. "Ssshe's . . . my . . . fr, friend."

With a deep and weary sigh, Jack went and sat by his former teammate.

"Jordan's told me that you haven't been cooperating with your therapy sessions. He said you haven't spoken a word, and the only one you are even half way working with is the occupational therapist. He's told me you are either, hiding, reading or hanging out with that K.C. girl. I thought that when I got here, I would find you all . . . oh, I don't know. Melancholy. Instead, you're playing around like a kid. What's got into you, Daniel?"

He shrugged his shoulder.

"Don't you want to get better and come home?" Jack asked him.

"W, wwhat's the . . . ppppoint?" Daniel mumbled. "I, I'm . . . nnnever . . . gggonna . . . bbbbe . . . aable . . . tttto . . . bbbbe . . . aa, apart . . . of SG1 . . . aaagain. I, I, I . . . can't . . . eeeven . . . bbbe . . . a lll, ling . . . linguist."

O'Neill saw the tears forming in Daniel's eyes. This was tearing him apart. The idea of not being able to communicate as he use too was obviously the thing that upset him most. Jack knew he still had all the knowledge and that he remembered everything. It was just getting it across to others, be it vocally or written, that was the problem now. He watched as Daniel's hands started shaking. This was new.

"Hey," Jack put his hand on Daniel's to calm him, "I have an idea. I know you are having trouble getting your words out . . ."

"Ya'think?"

"Cute. Seriously, have you tried to speak out loud in one of your other languages?"

Daniel looked at him innocuously.

"I mean it. Try saying something, a sentence or two in another language. You pick."

Thinking that Jack was cracked, the younger man closed his eyes to come up with a good statement.

"Ich denke, dass du deine Marmore verloren hast." Daniel said perfectly. No stutter, no hesitation.

Looking at Jack in complete disbelief, he stood up and started pacing.

"Je l'ai fait? Je peux parler bien dans d'autres langues?" He smiled as his head was wrapping around the idea of being able to talk again.

"Esto es irreal!"

Jack started laughing, "Daniel, I have no idea what you are saying, however . . . you're doing a good job at saying it. Sit down here for a minute."

Daniel was too excited to sit, O'Neill had to pull him down.

"Try saying everything you just did . . . but in English now. Take your time." Jack suggested.

With his eyes closed and his face scrunched up in concentration, Daniel quietly spoke, "I . . . I think that you . . . lost your marbles. German."

He looked at Jack and saw the older man roll his eyes at him. "Funny. What else did you say?"

"I did it? I can . . . speak well in other . . . languages? French."

Daniel was all smiles now. He was going to get his ability to communicate back.

"And the last thing you said?" Jack pushed.

"This is unreal. Spanish" Daniel started laughing. "Jack, you . . . sssshould . . . bbbe . . ."

"Slow down, Danny. You're stuttering again."

Nodding, he began again slower, "You . . . should . . . be . . . a . . . therapist."

Giving him an affectionate hug, Jack replied, "Only for you, Danny boy. Only for you."

****

The two men walked around the estate talking about this, that and everything. Daniel was so pleased at being able to communicate again; he didn't want to waste any time using it. Jack had to remind him to speak slowly, though. Every time he got into that patented Jackson fast talk, he would begin to stutter again.

As they headed back to the house, Jack stopped and pulled Daniel around to look at him. With a worried expression, the older man knitted his eyebrows and let out a deep sigh.

"Daniel," he began, "Sam is back in town. She's back to work at the SGC and on SG1."

The archeologist dropped his gaze to the ground and started chewing on his lip. He wanted to ask how long she had been back, but wasn't sure he really wanted to know. She obviously didn't want anything to do with him, so . . . what did it matter. Wrapping his arms around himself, Daniel began to rock. Jack could tell that the walls were rapidly being fortified. When nothing was said, he took the younger man's shoulders to still him.

"She got back the same day I brought you here. I didn't know until the following Monday when I got to work." Jack explained. "Every time I came to see you, I ask if she wanted to also, but I think she is still dealing with a lot of . . . emotional baggage."

Daniel shrugged out of Jack hold and turned away.

"I've given her the letters you've sent. I've even made sure that she reads them." He offered.

Daniel turned pained filled eyes to his friend. Mumbling, he said, "Doesn't . . . matter. Thanks . . . for coming . . . to sssssee . . . mmme, Jjjack."

O'Neill watched as Daniel went quickly into the house. He debated on going after him, but turned and walked slowly to his truck. He was going to have to corner Sam about this. Daniel was trying, she however, was not.

****

For the next three weeks, Daniel did work with his therapist. His speech was getting better, but still not as fast as he wanted. His sessions with Jordan were still hard on him emotionally. The psyche doctor was having Daniel pull out memories from his time in the 'system' as a child. Jordan had told him that by working through these, he would be able to work through the more resent tragedies that seem to plague the archeologist.

The problem was, as Daniel began to unload those terrible formative years, the nightmares began again. The only person that he took comfort in was K.C. She seemed to understand even more then Jordan. However, she was still an enigma to Daniel. And to top it off, he was beginning to feel things for the elfish woman that he knew he shouldn't. That is _if_ he really wanted to get back with Sam.

That was the other problem present in his life right now, the very apparent lack of interest _from_ Sam. She still hadn't come to see him or call him. He did get a letter, and after he read it, Daniel crumpled it up and threw it away. When K.C. asked why, he only shrugged. She pressed him for an answer and he retrieved the letter, holding it out to her.

K.C. could understand why he chucked it. It was basically a form letter. No feelings or endearments anywhere. That made her angrier then she had been in a very long time. How could someone who claimed to 'love' Daniel, do this to him. Her heart was aching for this man, and she knew it was impossible for many reasons. She was going to have to put some distance between them, and soon.

After a few consoling words to her friend, K.C. left. She took off on her bike for almost four hours. Daniel was beside himself when she didn't show up for dinner. Jordan told him that when she gets really angry or upset, she would go off on these bike rides to help clear her head. It was her way of dealing.

Daniel couldn't begrudge her that. His way of dealing was to immerse himself in a good book or a hard translation. Jack had been kind enough to bring some work for Daniel to do recently. Nothing of great importance national security wise, but work that only he could do. That made Daniel very happy.

When K.C. got back, she was met at the door by a very worried Daniel. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, shocking her. When he pulled away, she noticed the fear and panic in his eyes. That was something she was totally unprepared for.

He led her into the library and sat her down. Biting his lip, he paced in front of her while he gathered his words.

"K.C." He began quietly, "You really scared me. I . . . I thought I lost . . . my only friend here."

"I'm sorry, Daniel." She told him, "I just needed to get out for a little while."

Silence lingered for a few moments. Then K.C. stood and went to close the door. She turned back to Daniel and took him by the hand, leading him 'their' spot on the floor in front of the fireplace. They usually spent their quiet times with each other there. Both of them love to read or write for hours at a time and they would always be together doing this.

This time, it was for a different reason. K.C. leaned back on the sofa and sighed. She turned to face Daniel and gave him a very small smile.

"I know a lot about you, Daniel." She began, "Not everything, I know, but a lot. Now I'm going to let you know . . . a little about me, if you want."

Daniel did want to know more about her. She intrigued him to no end. But he also knew that there was definite pain in her past, and he wasn't sure if he should ask her to dredge it up.

"Only . . . if you want me tttttto . . . know." His slight stutter made her smile. She knew he was wrestling with wanting to know and not wanting to pry.

Nodding her head, she began, "My name is Kianna Craig. I was orphaned at the age of five when my parents were murdered in a bank robbery that went bad. I, like you, was bounced around in the foster system for most of my childhood.

"At age eleven, I got lucky and ended up in a home that eventually adopted me. That time of my life was wonderful, like a real family. I had two adopted brothers that treated me as if I was really their sister. No abuse, no trauma . . . a real family. We lived just outside city limits on a small farm.

"When I was twenty, my family and I were all enjoying our evening meal when three men burst into our house."

K.C. stopped. Her face was pale and her eyes were filling with tears. Daniel scooted over and pulled her into a hug. Rubbing his hands up and down her arm, he waited for her to settle down. After a few minutes, she continued.

"They tied us up and told us that if we were good, they wouldn't hurt us. They lied. By the end of the night, I watched as both my adopted parents and one of my brothers were murdered. They raped and tortured my other brother, as well as myself. We were about to be killed when the FBI stormed the place.

"My brother and I moved away together after all the bullshit that we had to go through with the trials and all that. We clung to each other for support. But in the end, he couldn't cope. After five years of trying to work through everything, he checked himself out with a .45 to the head. I found him."

K.C. sobbed as she relived that moment. Daniel just held her tight and rocked her gently.

"I spiraled after that. I tried college, but dropped out. I was in a relationship for a while that I truly thought was going to be my salvation. However, I guess I forgot to mention that to him. I came home after work and found him with a sixteen year old boy. After the inevitable fight, I left him. When I went back to get my stuff from his place, yet again, I found someone that I had loved, dead by their own hand.

"That was four years ago. I started drinking, drugs, anything and everything to forget. Cutting was my main release. I'd cut my arms or thighs, and if I didn't have anything to cut with, I would scratch. One day, while I was at work, things were getting crazy and I needed to calm down. I went in the back where I thought no one would find me and started slicing on my arm. Someone did find me and I was fired. That night my landlord found me in the hall. I had cut too deep and was losing a lot of blood. She called the paramedics and . . . skipping to the end, I've been here ever since."

Wiping her face on the sleeve of her shirt, she gave a soft, humorless laugh, "Anyway, that's why I'm a lone wolf. The people that I . . . start to love end up dead. I can't let that happen to you, Daniel. That's also why . . . I'm leaving."

Daniel reeled in shock. "What?!"

Not looking at him, she explained, "I should have been on my own for some time now. I've just been to scared to leave here. Now I think it's time. And in all honestly, Daniel, you've helped me realize that. You are so strong, in a vulnerable sort of way. And I think that now, both of us need to let the past go. I know it will be hard for you in particular, being an archeologist and historian, but you need to. Just like I do.

"You need to go and fight for your Sam. She needs to know that you still want her forgiveness. And if you guys just end up friends, at least you gave it your best shot and she'll be the poorer of losing you."

Tears were streaming down Daniel's face. He didn't want to lose K.C. She was really the only one that was helping. Why did all the people he valued leave him? K.C. took his face in her hands and looked him in the eye.

"I'm not leaving until after Christmas. And Jordan thinks that you should be pretty much back to your old self by the New Year too. So . . . when you go back to your friends and job, I'll be going to find a life for myself. It will be best."

****

Christmas morning, as the few members of South Farthing home that were staying in for the holiday, were gathered for breakfast, the door bell rang. K.C. went to answer it as the rest of them tucked in.

When K.C. came back, she was followed by a visitor. Jordan looked up and smiled, greeting her warmly, "Merry Christmas!"

The visitor smiled and nodded to him, then turned her attention to the person she was there for.

"Daniel." Sam quietly said.

He froze, closing his eyes and steadying his breathing. He didn't want to turn around and find that this was only his imagination.

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to melt. It had been three months since he last felt that touch.

"Daniel," she said again, "can we go somewhere to talk, please?"

The archeologist slowly rose and walked out of the kitchen with Sam on his heels. He glanced at K.C. on his way by and saw both great hope for him and great sadness for herself. Daniel took Sam to the library and shut the door. He indicated for her to sit on the sofa by the fireplace. Sam noted that he had yet to even look at her. She knew he was punishing her for the distance she had been keeping.

"Daniel, please come and sit with me. We really need to talk."

Reluctantly he sat down. His leg was shaking and he was wringing his hands together fiercely. Sam watched how agitated he was and she was ashamed. She knew this was partly her fault. She also knew it wasn't going to get any better after she told him what she had to.

With a great effort, Sam spoke quietly, "Daniel, will you look at me please?"

He glanced up at her, giving her a quick smile. She was sad to see the pain in his eyes. The pain she was causing. Trying to open on a friendly note she decided to comment on the house.

"This is a nice place. Do you like it here?"

Daniel shrugged and mumbled, "Its okay. I, I, I'll be staying here . . . for a wwwhile longer. Jack says I ccccan . . . come back to wwwork though. He's going tttto be . . . ppppick . . . picking me up in the mornings."

She nodded. This was harder then she thought it was going to be.

"When did you grow the mustache?"

"Couple weeks ago." He grinned.

"Mmmm." Sam looked down at her hands now.

Daniel looked at her fully, "What do you . . . wwwant . . . ttto talk about?"

Sam sighed. She really didn't want to do this, but she felt it was for the best. When Jack told her that Daniel was coming back to the SGC to work, Sam was forced to really investigate her feelings towards her one time lover. It was still too soon for her. She still needed time.

"I heard about you coming back to work. That's great." She began, "I'm really happy for you, Daniel, but I . . . don't know if . . ." She trailed off with a soft sob.

"You . . . don't . . . wwwant . . . ttto . . . be around . . . mmme, right?" Daniel finished for her.

Shaking her head she answered, "It's not you, it's me. Really. I just need some more time. I love you, Daniel . . . but what happened with the . . . baby, I'm just having a very hard time coming to grips with . . . us."

Daniel's head dropped and his shoulder's hunched. He was trying to ball himself up while still sitting on the couch. He was rocking now with little whimpers escaping now and then. Sam's heart was breaking. She really did love him and want to be with him, she just didn't know how.

"Daniel, I'm going to be taking an assignment on Atlantis."

His head shot up with surprise, tears filling his eyes. "Bbbbut . . . I, I, I thought . . . ttttthat wwwe . . . cccould . . . get counseling . . . ttto, together. Ttto wwork . . . this all out."

"I know, Daniel. Jack told me that was what you wanted to do." She whispered, "I just can't do it yet."

Daniel jumped up and started pacing. His head was spinning. All this work he was doing was for her. Now she was basically telling him that she didn't care. That coming to mind, he got angry.

"Fine!" he turned on her. He wanted to make himself speak without the stutter, to let her know how hurt he was by all the silence, distance and now this. But when he was excited or angry, he couldn't get the words out. In English, that is.

With as much emotion he could let out and still speak, he let her have it with both barrels . . . all in the ancient tongue.

Sam stood up, almost scared by the look on his face and the force of his words. Words that she didn't understand, but got the general idea.

"Daniel, I'm sorry." She called over his tirade.

She went to him and took his head in her hands to still him. As soon as her hands touched him, he stopped. Looking deep into her eyes, showing her all the love and pain in his soul, he closed the distance between their faces and kissed her deeply. She was surprised at first, then began to kiss him back. But only for a moment. Breaking away, Sam looked at him with tears flooding down her face. She pushed him away, turning from him.

"Don't." She sobbed. "Don't make this harder then it is."

"Me?!" Daniel shouted. "You're the one that's running away! I'm trying to get bbbbetter, and you are running fffrrom me. It was MY baby too, Sam!"

Her voice caught in her throat, she tried to say something but just couldn't. Turning, she ran out of the house and away from Daniel.

This was it. Daniel dropped to the floor, his head in his hands. Life for him was over. He had lost Sha're, Sarah and now Sam. Laughing through his tears he muttered to himself, "Must be a 's' thing."

Daniel got up and wandered out of the house. He had to get out and clear his head. His heart was in pain, his mind in overdrive and now there was a tickle somewhere inside, telling him that this was for the best.

Shaking his head, he looked at all the colored lights hanging from the house and remembered what day it was.

"Merry _fuckin'_ Christmas, Daniel." He muttered.

Cramming his hands into his pockets, he walked off to his spot behind the shed to sit.

****

Christmas night found Daniel huddled in his favorite corner in his room. The argument he and Sam had earlier was playing over and over in his head. Yet another broken dream to add to his list. As he clutched at his knees, crying softly in the dark, he heard his bedroom door open. He didn't want to talk or see anyone, so he didn't move. He thought it was probably Jordan, coming to cheer him up or get him to talk about it. But no one turned the lights on.

Daniel chanced a look up to see what was going on. He saw K.C. by his stereo. She popped a CD in and pulled up a song. When it started, she came over and sat down with him on the floor. He waited for her to say something, but she didn't, so he listened to the song. The words pierced his heart and he began to cry in earnest.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_

_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out  
_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you  
_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_

_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_

_That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life  
_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_with a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you  
_

_I'm hangin' on another day_

_Just to see what you will throw my way_

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_

_You said that I will be ok  
_

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home  
_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_with a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you  
_

When the song was over, Daniel turned to the young woman that sat with him. She looked into his eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"This song was made for people like you and me . . . and even your Sam. We are all broken, Daniel. And we all need to hold on to someone. You can still find your way home, you at least have one. Don't lose yourself again." K.C. spoke very gently to him.

He watched her face, her eyes, and saw the need that she had, matched his own. Without letting his common sense get a foothold, he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Softly at first, but as he continued, the need grew. His tongue slipped over her lips and she opened to him. The kiss became impassioned. Hands began to seek out sensitive places. There was no awkwardness here, only need.

With a groan, Daniel crushed her against him. He was kissing her with a ravenous hunger. K.C. kissed him back with equal passion.

The feeling of K.C.'s body so close to his shattered the last of Daniel's control. He rolled on top of her, pressing her down onto the floor. She moaned into his mouth and bucked upward. With his mind on stand-by, Daniel's body responded, and he ground himself against her.

K.C. could feel Daniel hardening against her, and there wasn't any other thought than to feel him inside her. She tugged at his shirt, working to get it off, but Daniel stopped her.

"K.C." he rasped. "We shouldn't be doing this."

She locked eyes with him. "I understand, Daniel. I'm sorry, this was my fault."

K.C. stood up and quietly walked to the door. "I just wanted you to . . . know that you are loved."

Daniel jumped up and grabbed her hand. Staring into her eyes, he saw it was true. He didn't need anything more. His mouth covered hers in a heated kiss. After a moment, she continued her efforts to get his shirt off. With his help, it dropped to the floor. As her hands roamed over his skin, he moaned into her mouth. He decided that she was entirely over dressed and removed her top. After taking a moment just to look at her, his mouth and hands descended onto her breasts, making her cry out in ecstasy.

Daniel picked the small elfin woman up and walked over to his bed. Placing her gently down, he turned and pressed play on the CD player. The soft music filled the room as he went back to the one that had pulled him from his silence.

Unfastening her pants and pulling them down, he noticed that he was barely breathing. Taking a gasp of air, he smiled down on her. K.C. went to work on getting Daniel's pants off.

Soon he was back on top of her, skin sliding against skin. His mouth fell upon hers. K.C. opened herself to him fully, telling him with her body what she needed. The silent plea did not go unnoticed as Daniel thrust into her deeply. K.C. moaned loudly, with an echo of his own sounds of pleasure.

It had been a long time and he was very quickly rising to culmination, but he didn't want to go over the edge without her. However, it had been even longer for K.C. to feel this heat and ecstasy. In no time at all, she began shaking in his arms, her body gripping him tightly. Daniel let loose with a cry of passion to match hers and came inside her.

Dropping down beside her, Daniel ran his fingers across her cheek. He smiled at her, "Thank you, Kianna."

Snuggling close to him so he couldn't see her tears, she quietly replied, "I will always love you, Daniel. You are the only one in ten years that has gotten inside my defenses."

Daniel held her close as sheer exhaustion from the day's events and the quiet music lulled them to sleep.

When the morning came, Daniel knew that something was missing. Opening his eyes, he saw the note on his nightstand right away. Sitting up, he reached a trembling hand out to take it. He put his glasses on and began to read with dread racing through him.

_Dear Daniel,_

_Thank you for your friendship and love. You mean more to me then you will ever know. _

_With that said, I cannot in good conscience stay here and come between you and the one you truly love. Fight for her, Daniel! Don't let her get away. I know the pain is still strong inside her, but only you will be able to help her defeat it._

_Remember, we are all broken. And we all need someone to hold onto. Find your way home, Daniel._

_With all my love,_

_Kianna_

He read the letter twice. Tears sliding down his face. She was gone. But, Sam was not. And K.C. was right. He still loved Sam with all his heart. He had to get her back.

Kicking off the blankets, Daniel dressed hurriedly and ran to the phone.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, it's me." He gasped for breath, "Sam hasn't gone to Atlantis yet has she?"

"No, she's not scheduled to leave until the first." Jack replied, confusion evident in his voice. "Why?"

Daniel let out a long sigh of relief. "Jack, please, PLEASE, as a favor for your best friend, deny her request."

There was a long pause of silence, then a very happy voice, "Sure. Okay. I didn't want her to go anyway. Does this mean . . . you're back?"

Daniel smiled, "Yes, Jack. I'm back. And I'm going to get her back also!"

With a whoop of victory, Jack then composed himself and told Daniel, "I'll be over in fifteen minutes to take you to the mountain. Be ready."

"Yea, sure you betcha!" Daniel replied. Hanging up the phone, he couldn't help but wonder where K.C. would go, but knew she would be all right. Sending out a mental message to Oma, he asked if she would look after Kianna. It did not go unnoticed by him that her name meant "Ancient", and he began to think, maybe, just maybe, she was there for a reason.


	7. Chapter 7: Good Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story I put them in.**

_A/N: Good Enough by Evanescence  
__Come Talk to Me by Peter Gabriel_

**Good Enough**

Daniel paced in the front room of the house, waiting for Jack to get there. He didn't notice when Jordan walked in until the smell of coffee hit his senses.

"Morning, Daniel." The young doctor greeted his newest patent. "You're up awfully early. Going somewhere?"

Turning to face him, Daniel smiled. "Jack's cccoming to pppick me up. I'm gggonna to see Sam."

Nodding and taking a long sip of his coffee, he stared at the archeologist.

"Um . . . Daniel," Jordan spoke quietly, "will you join me in the office for a moment?"

Daniel pointed out the window with a pout, "B, bbbut . . . Jack?"

"I'll let Annie know. This is important."

Dropping his head down, the older man acquiesced and followed Jordan down the hall. When they reached the office/library, Dr. Cruz closed the door behind them. Both men sat down on the chairs by the doctor's desk.

Taking a deep breath, Jordan looked Daniel in the eye. "I have to tell you something that you will not be very happy about," he began.

Daniel's leg started to shake and he quickly had is lower lip clamped between his teeth.

"Daniel, K.C. left this morning."

Jordan was not prepared for the reaction he got.

"Oh . . ." Daniel said with a sigh of relief, "I, I know that. She left me a nnnnote."

"Oh? She did?" With a questioning look, Jordan asked, "Could I . . . um . . . see it?"

"Hmmmm . . ." Daniel sighed, "I dddon't think ssso."

"It's personal? Okay, Daniel, I'll respect that. But I would like to know if she happened to mention where she was going?"

"Ahhh . . . actually . . . no, sssshe didn't."

Jordan dropped his head, "Crap!"

Daniel grew concerned, "Is . . . is she ggg . . . going to bbbe . . . okay on hhhher own?"

"Probably," he answered, "she could've gone a long time ago."

Daniel nodded, remembering that K.C. had told him that. A knock on the office door startled both men.

"Come in, Annie." Jordan called.

"Daniel," the speech therapist said as she looked around the door, "your friend is here."

Jordan held up a hand to Daniel, stopping him from getting up and turned to Annie, "Can you give us a minute?"

She nodded and replied, "Sure, I'll get him some coffee."

After the door closed, the doctor turned to the archeologist, "You're not planning on leaving too, are you?"

If truth be told, Daniel _was_ thinking about it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay now that his whole focus was going to be on winning Sam back. That and with K.C. gone, he really didn't want to be here alone. She was really the only one he connected with.

His silence spoke volumes to Jordan. Shaking his head, the psychologist leaned back and rubbed his forehead.

"Look . . . Daniel," he sighed, "I really don't think you're ready to be . . . on your own just yet."

Blue eyes flashed briefly with anger, then turned sad. He knew that Jordan would not like the idea of him leaving so soon. He was still not totally right yet. But he really wanted to go home.

'_Home?'_ Daniel thought, _'I don't have a home!'_

Lowering his head to his hands, he let out a miserable groan. Just as he was about to give in and say he would stay, there was another knock at the door. Before Jordan could answer, Jack O'Neill came in.

"Sorry to barge in, but I wanted to see if everything was okay with Danny Boy here."

Jordan's eyebrow rose as he looked over to Daniel, "So _he's_ the one that gets to call you Danny?"

The doctor's grin told the archeologist he was playing with him. "N . . . nnnot by my choice." Daniel glared at Jack, "I'm fine, Jack."

Jordan indicated another chair for Jack to pull up with them. "Daniel was just considering leaving us."

Jack shot his friend a withering look. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Daniel." He said sternly, "Not yet anyway."

Daniel's heart sank. He was hoping that Jack would back him up on this. Seeing how disappointed he was, the colonel thought about his answer.

Leaning forward, Jack lightly slapped his friend's knee, "Tell you what. You stay here for another week or two and see how things go with Sam today. If she is willing to at least work on getting your relationship back in working order, and if it's going to be okay with the Doc here, maybe you can move in with me and come in for your head shrinking sessions and physical therapy."

Daniel's face lit up with a huge grin and then he looked over to Jordan pleadingly.

"I would agree to that, _IF_ Daniel puts more effort into his sessions, _and_ I would like to have Sam come in to work with us as well."

Jack frowned. "I'll have to talk to her about it. As for 'Rock boy' . . ." his voice took on his commanding tone, "he will work harder for you OR he won't be working at the SGC. _And_, I'll toss your ass back in here faster then you can translate Goa'uld." The last statement directed at the linguist.

Daniel couldn't help it, he shot out of his chair and gave Jack a huge hug.

"Okay, alright . . . enough already," Jack said, patting his best friends back. "You want to start the rumors again?"

Jordan laughed, "You two should have been brothers."

Jack and Daniel looked at each other and grinned.

"We are!" they said together.

****

On the way to the SGC, Daniel was painfully quiet and very obviously nervous. Jack watched him from the corner of his eye. The younger man was chewing on his lip, watching out the window and his right leg was shaking. This was such a case of déjà vu, O'Neill actually chuckled. Daniel glanced over to him, giving his friend a lopsided grin.

"Something on your mind, Danny?"

The archeologist looked down at his trembling hands and began to rub them together so they would stop. Jack noticed a scared and wild look in the bright blue eyes.

"Come on, Daniel, fess up." Jack said as he reached over and squeezed his best friend's shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Turning an apprehensive face towards his former C.O., Daniel let out a long sigh. "I don't think . . . I, I . . . cccan tell you ttth . . .this, Jack." He stuttered fretfully, "Nnnot without . . . ggg . . . getting hhhit."

That statement surprised the other man. Wrinkling his forehead he squinted back at his passenger.

"Hit?" Jack asked, "Why and by whom?"

Daniel's nervousness wrenched up several notches. He turned his gaze back out the window and continued to worry his lower lip.

Getting frustrated, Jack used his _'commander'_ voice, "SPILL, Daniel."

"I may have . . . mmmade it im . . . impossible for Sam to . . . even ttthink a, about tttaking mmme back . . . rrrelationship wise." He said quietly, "I, I . . . just hhhope I cccan at least be her fr . . . friend again."

O'Neill's curiosity was peaked. "What did you do?"

Again there was silence to the right of him. Daniel leaned his head against the cool of the truck's window. Watching the snow fall past the window he considered his actions of last night. He loved Sam so much, but he also had no regrets at what happened with he and K.C. What's more, he wasn't sure _if _he should kiss and tell. Especially since it wasn't _with_ Sam.

But Daniel knew that he so needed the release, the love and comfort . . . the confidence. And he _did _care a great deal for K.C. She found him, excavated him from the ruins of his soul, just as carefully and patiently as any archeologist on a dig. He really hoped that he would see her again. He wanted to continue his friendship with her, just as much as he needed his love with Sam to return.

Looking down at his hands, Daniel finally mumbled, "I, I . . . I mmmade love to K.C. last night."

Fear raged inside the younger man as Jack's truck went careening off the road. It came to a sudden stop, just short of a huge evergreen. Daniel had his eyes clenched tightly closed, waiting for the blow he expected from the other man. But there was only silence. Cautiously, he opened one eye and looked over to Jack.

The general's hands were gripping the steering wheel of his truck with white knuckle force. His jaw was taut and eyes blazing. However, it also looked as if he was willing himself to calm down.

'_That's a marked improvement,'_ Daniel thought. _'Normally, Jack would have acted first, thought about after.'_

"Why?" O'Neill whispered after some time.

Daniel opened both eyes now and watched his friend closely. With a sigh he answered, "It just . . . kkkinda happened. Ssshe knew . . . I, I was rrreally upset that Sam was llleaving mmme. I didn't mmmean for it to hhhappen, Jack. Just . . . I, I don't know . . . we connected."

Jack turned to face him now. His eyes reflected the fact he could understand that sometimes . . .

"Well," he said to the shaking archeologist, "as the song says; _'if you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with'_."

Daniel's jaw dropped. With eyebrows knit together he stared at his companion. "Www . . . wwwhha . . ."

"Spit it out, Danny." Jack grinned.

"Who . . . who are you, aaand what have you d, d, done to Jack O'Neill?"

"That's better." The older man replied, "Just don't tell Carter. Okay? I want to keep you alive for awhile."

Daniel was still perplexed beyond reason. He had not expected this kind of reaction to his confession. But, he wasn't stupid. He would file whole incident away for later study over pizza and beer with his friend.

Staring at his hands again, he felt he should explain one thing though, "Jack. I, I . . . I don't think I'm gggood enough for her."

Taking Daniel's shaking hands in his, he looked into the sad azure eyes of his friend, "That statement right there tells me you are _more_ then good enough for Sam. Now, all you have to do is believe it yourself, and then you can show her just how good enough you really are."

Mussing up the light brown hair, he added, "No more self-deprecation from now on. Understand, Space Monkey?"

Giving him a cold look, Daniel scowled, "Sure. I'll let yyyou do . . . do it instead."

"Hey, that's what friends are for!"

****

Samantha Carter was furious. The morning didn't start that great and it was going down hill very quickly. She accidently set fire to her microwave, (damn aluminum). Then she got a ticket on the way to work, (seriously, she was only going 10 mph over!). On top of that, there had been an altercation in the locker room the night before and her locker was jammed shut.

After Sergeant Siler pried the door off, she was able to grab her fatigues and storm out of the locker room to her office to change. When she got inside and closed the door, Sam noticed a post-it on her computer screen. Sighing, she dropped her head and went to read it.

'_Carter, please see me A-SAP – O'Neill'_

'_Oh great!'_ She thought.

Quickly changing, she went up to the general's office. Sam was surprised he was even here at this hour. Lately, he had been going to see Daniel before come in to work. She knocked on his door and was told to enter.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, Carter, come in and sit down please." O'Neill said in an official voice.

'_This can't be good!'_ Sam's mind was racing. What had she done wrong?

Taking his time looking at a file, Jack stretched the moment as long as he could. He finally looked up at her. "I'm sorry, Colonel, but your request for assignment on Atlantis has been denied."

"WHAT?!" Carter yelled jumping out of her set.

"I need you here, Colonel." Jack offered matter-of-factly.

"What for . . . _Sir_?" She was practically spitting fire.

The general stifled a small grin, he knew she would be pissed, to say the least, but he also knew that she and Daniel _had_ to get things worked out one way or the other. And keeping her earth bound was the only way he could think of. That and he really didn't want her to go either.

"For starters, you are my 2IC. You know the workings of this base better then anyone. I may be going to Washington quite a bit this year and I need to know everything will be taken care of here."

Carter's jaw was clenched so tight, Jack swore he could hear her teeth cracking. "What about Major Davis?" She growled the question at him.

"First of all, _Major_ is the operative word there and second he's too valuable to me in Washington." He said, "Nope, you're my man. Woman. Colonel. Whatever."

She stood there seething for several seconds before coming to attention and saluting the man in front of her. "Permission to leave . . . _Sir_?"

With a casual wave of his hand he replied, "Dismissed."

The storm that was Carter left with a thunderous slam of the door. Jack let out a long whistle, then paled. He had told Daniel to stay in his own office, but knowing how stubborn he was about not following orders, he reached for his phone and quickly called down to his office.

"Come on . . . come on! Pick it up, Danny." Jack mumbled. "Oh crap!"

Slamming the phone down, he bolted out of the office towards his _very_ angry 2IC's.

****

As Jack rounded the corner, he was bowled over by a blur that resembled his archeologist. Just behind him was Carter brandishing Sergeant Siler's favorite wrench.

"I should have known you would pull something like this! You talked him into keeping me here didn't you?!" Sam screamed as she pounded after the retreating Daniel.

Jack quickly grabbed her and forced her against the wall, "CARTER! STAND DOWN!"

He didn't exactly yell, but she knew right then she was _way_ out of line. This was such a bad morning.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she calmed down.

O'Neill watched her closely. "You better now?"

"Yes, Sir." She quietly replied.

"Good." Letting her go he motioned for her to follow him, "Come with me."

They walked back to her lab and he closed the door behind them after they entered.

"What the **hell** is your problem??!" Now he was yelling. "Now I'm gonna have to go and try to calm him down and you _had better_ pray he doesn't do anything stupid to himself! I can't believe you."

Kicking the door, Jack tried to steady his anger. "Daniel had nothing to do with my decision, Carter. He _did_ ask me to not let you go, but that was _way_ after I had already decided. You have got to pull it together."

He turned around and stared at her, pleased to see she was looking ashamed of herself. Walking over to her, Jack pulled her into a tight hug. "Aww, Sam. What am I gonna do with you? Huh?" He stepped back and lifted her face up, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "Daniel is wildly, madly in love with you. And knowing how long you waited for him to wake up out of that coma, I'm sure you are just as in love with him. Yes, shit has happened. A lot of shit to be exact, but you have never . . . _never_ let that stop you from fixing the problem.

"Daniel is doing so much better. Please . . . give him a chance."

With a nod and a sniffle, she gave her C.O. and friend a tight hug. "Thank you . . . Jack."

"Hey, it's what I do." Jack replied with his best Nick Marlowe's Colonel Danning impression.

That got a real laugh from her. Kissing her forehead, he pulled away, "I have to go and find Danny Boy now."

Sam stopped him, "Wait, Sir. Let me go, please."

Giving her a suspicious look, he cocked an eyebrow up, "No more yelling?"

With a wry grin she answered, "I promise." As she turned to leave, Jack stopped her and relieved her of the wrench.

"Oops." Sam grinned at him.

She left her lab and went to find Daniel. The first place she decided to check was his office. As she turned the corner she saw his door was closed. That was a good sign. Knocking lightly, she waited for permission to enter. No answer came. She knocked again, leaning close in case he was being quiet. Still no answer came. Sam was getting worried that maybe he _did_ do something to hurt himself. Slowly, she opened the door and peeked inside. She didn't see him right away so Sam inched into the office.

"Daniel?" She asked in a hushed voice, "Are you in here?"

At a small noise from behind his desk, she went around it to see if he was hiding. Sure enough, Daniel was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest, rocking back and forth, and his head buried in his arms, whimpering. Sam walked slowly over to him and kneeled down. She tentatively reached out and began to rub his back in small circles.

"Daniel?" Sam whispered to him, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's been a very bad morning for me. I know that's really not a good excuse . . . and I am very sorry."

Daniel turned his head towards her, fixing watery blue eyes onto hers. With a sad little smile he sniffed and shrugged.

"Are you going to talk to me?" She asked him.

His face was a mask trying to hide the pain and doubt, but his eyes told her everything. He pointed up to his computer, "Hhhit . . . the ppplay bbb, bbbutton."

Know that he found talking very frustrating and that music seem to help get his point across much better, she followed his instructions.

"Is this what you want to tell me, Daniel?"

He nodded yes, then buried his head again as they listened to the song. As the first notes of the piano started, Sam knew that it was going to cut her to the quick. Then the haunting voice of Amy Lee began to sing;

_Under your spell again.  
__I can't say no to you.  
__Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
__I can't say no to you_.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
__Now I can't let go of this dream.  
__I can't breathe but I feel..._

_Good enough,  
__I feel good enough for you._

_Drink up sweet decadence.  
__I can't say no to you,  
__And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
__I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
__Now I can't let go of this dream.  
__Can't believe that I feel..._

_Good enough,  
__I feel good enough.  
__It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

_So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no._

When the song finished, Sam sat in silence for a long time, tears glistening on her cheeks. She turned and looked at the man that held her heart in tormented captivity. Oh how she loved him . . . but could she truly let go of all that happened? Was she even trying too, was the real question. Placing a hand in Daniel's hair, she started petting him gently.

He turned to face her without lifting his head up. In a very quiet and hoarse voice he asked the question that he dreaded the answer too. "Am I . . . good enough, Sam?"

Her heart plummeted into her feet. Just then she realized exactly how much of bitch she had been acting towards him lately. Maybe Pete was right, she was selfish. Maybe that was why none of her relationships had ever worked out. She was expecting everything from them, strength, compassion, support, but only one way . . . for her. Now what Sam understood was that it had to go both ways. And now, Daniel need all that and more from her.

"Oh, Daniel," she whispered, "you are more then good enough for me. I'm the one who should be asking you that question. I've been so wrapped up in my little world of self pity that . . . that I couldn't see what it was doing to you."

Lifting up his face and wiping off his tears, she looked deep into the eyes that had captivated her since the first day they met. "I love you, Daniel. I'm in love with you and I want to be with you . . . always."

Closing the distance between them, Sam captured his mouth in a kiss that she hoped would tell him everything that words couldn't. Unfolding his long and lanky frame, he pulled her close and deepened the kiss with eagerness. There was no yesterday. There is no tomorrow. Only now mattered. And now they both found what had been eluding them for almost a year. Each other.

Neither of them noticed that the door to his office had been silently closed by their closest friend. A smug grin on his face, Jack O'Neill hung a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle and sauntered down the hall to chat with the security guys in the camera room. It's good to be the General.

Pulling away just slightly, Daniel peered into her eyes. There he saw the truth in what she had said and knew that this was the beginning of his new life with the woman he loved. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come.

No words were good enough.

Smiling, he just shook his head and leaned in for another kiss. This one more passionate, more possessive, full of the need that he'd felt for so long. Need that he could tell she had wanted filled as well. He broke away from her lips and blazed a trail down her jaw onto that most tantalizing neck. God, now he knew why vampires always go for the neck. Dancing his tongue over her pulsating carotid artery , he nipped and sucked until Sam let out a moan of pleasure. That being his cue to proceed, he gently lowered her to the floor behind his desk.

Hands pulling at her shirt he slid inside to feel the warmth of her skin. Sam's long, slender fingers stroked his back, holding him close. She knew this was going somewhere they really shouldn't be going when at work . . . but what the hell? They've saved the planet too many times to remember. A little sex behind the desk should be tolerated . . . at least this time.

Sam didn't even notice that he had managed to get her t-shirt up enough until his mouth descended onto her breast with a delicate nibble. She giggled as his newly acquired mustache tickled her. He pulled her nipple into his mouth with a groan of pure bliss. Their bodies driving at breakneck speed to consume one another completely.

The joy.

The ecstasy.

The klaxon sounded outside the office with a maddening racket.

"Unscheduled off world activation."

"FUCK!" Daniel cried out, hitting the floor with his fist.

Sam was about to say the same thing, but hearing Daniel say it made her laugh. "The hazard of sex at work, I suppose."

Rolling his eyes at her, he pushed himself off and helped her up. Running a quick hand through her hair and tucking her shirt back in, she gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, Daniel. I have to go . . . but I ah, think you had better stay here."

His brow furrowed in disappointment and he was about to protest when she placed a finger on his lips and replied, "I think you should let things . . . go down a little first . . ." She made a purposeful look southward at his rather obvious happiness at having her be with him. With a very red face, he nodded his acquiesces and watched her leave quickly. He smiled, though, know this was not over. Not by a long shot!

****

The months passed in blinding speed. Spring came early for Colorado and with it more trouble with the Lucian Alliance. Plus, with preparations in full swing to have the entire Atlantis base moved to the Golden Gate Harbor, things at the SGC were hopping!

On a personal level, Sam and Daniel were working hard at mending their relationship with the help from their friends and Dr. Cruz. Daniel agreed to continue to live at South Farthing Home for three more months with his focus on retraining his speech control and getting the last of the physical ticks under control.

He continued to work at his old job, however not being cleared to go on missions yet, he was actually very happy at just doing the translations and study of artifacts the other teams were bringing back. This made him feel as if he really was getting better. When Teal'c was on earth, he would join Daniel and his physical therapist, Bearclaw, in his training. The two men had hit it off right from the start and the archeologist knew he was in for it when they suggested that both of them worked with him.

Sam also began to see Jordan and work through her pain of first believing she had lost Daniel . . . yet again. Then the trials of waiting for him to come out of a coma only to find out he was not going to be the same man she had known for eleven years. And on top of everything else, his unnatural violence that had caused her to miscarry. The councilor she had worked with while staying at her brother's place never really got her to completely open up the way Jordan was able too. It was a tremendous load that she had buried in her soul. Sam didn't even realize that she had done that.

After the three months were completed, Daniel moved in with Jack. It was by mutual consent that that would be the best arrangement for the time being. Sam and he went on dates when time allowed. They were even back to working on problems in the lab together again. O'Neill had heard snippets of conversations from various people at how the 'SGC brain trust' seem to be back into the swing of things again. That made him very happy.

At the end of April, Sam and Daniel had one of their last meetings with Jordan. This one was by far the hardest on Daniel. He found out that because of what he had done to Sam, the force of the punch had caused irreparable damage to her uterus and she would no longer be able to bare children. After he found that out, Daniel slid backwards for several days. He wouldn't talk, wouldn't look at anyone. He moved through the days like a ghost.

Sam finally had enough of his silence and cornered him at Jack's house one evening. She pulled him out onto the back deck and sat him down. Arms wrapped protectively around himself, he rocked slightly and chewed on his lower lip.

"Daniel, look at me please." She said gently.

He slowly lifted his gaze to meet her face. She shuddered from the guilt that filled his eyes. Taking his hands from the self wrap, she sat down on his lap. Now she could have his undivided attention.

"What I admitted in our last meeting with Jordan was not to punish you. But if we are to have this relationship work, you had to know. I did at one time blame you for it, but now . . ." She had to stop when he looked away with a whimper. Cupping her hand on his face she pulled him back to look at her again.

"Now that I truly understand that you were not in your right mind, I know it was no fault of yours. Please believe what I say is the absolute truth . . . I love you, Daniel Jackson, and I want to be apart of your life no matter what. I know that we had both talked about having kids, and I'm sorry that that will not be possible now. At least not biologically. You know better then anyone that there are so many children out there in need of good and stable homes. I think we should consider rescuing one or two or eight of them."

Daniel's eyes lit up with that idea. He never even considered adoption. Now it seemed to make perfect sense. Pulling her in tight against him, he kissed her deeply. It seemed that the last of the barriers between them were now totally blasted away. Well, almost all the barriers. Pulling away he looked off in the distance for a moment. Sam was concerned that he was still upset and blaming himself. Taking a deep breath, Daniel turned his attention back to his love.

"Sam," he spoke quietly, "I . . . I need to tell you something that happened with me this past Christmas."

She adjusted herself on his lap and took his hand in hers, "Go on, Daniel. It's okay."

Shaking his head, he chewed on his lip again. He seemed reluctant to talk to her. "I'm scared that I will lose you again, Sam."

She thought of how much music had helped when words were hard for him. Maybe music would help now to let him know that she needed him to talk to her. Reaching into his pocket, she pulled out his IPod and found the song that had just popped into her head. Placing one ear budd into his ear and the other into her own, she pressed play.

_The wretched desert takes its form, the jackal proud and tight  
In search of you, I feel my way, though the slowest heaving night  
Whatever fear invents, I swear it make no sense  
I reach through the border fence  
Come down, come talk to me_

_In the swirling, curling storm of desire unuttered words hold fast  
With reptile tongue, the lightning lashes towers built to last  
Darkness creeps in like a thief and offers no relief  
Why are you shaking like a leaf  
Come on, come talk to me_

_Ah please talk to me  
Won't you please talk to me  
We can unlock this misery  
Come on, come talk to me_

_I did not come to steal  
This all is so unreal  
Can't you show me how you feel now  
Come on, come talk to me  
Come talk to me _

_The earthly power sucks shadowed milk from sleepy tears undone  
From nippled skin as smooth as silk the bugles blown as one  
You lie there with your eyes half closed like there's no-one there at all  
There's a tension pulling on your face  
Come on, come talk to me_

_Won't you please talk to me  
If you'd just talk to me  
Unblock this misery  
If you'd only talk to me_

_Don't you ever change your mind  
Now your future's so defined  
And you act so deaf and blind  
(And you act so deaf so blind)  
Come on, come talk to me  
Come talk to me _

_I can imagine the moment  
Breaking out through the silence  
All the things that we both might say  
And the heart it will not be denied  
'Til we're both on the same damn side  
All the barriers blown away_

_I said please talk to me  
Won't you please come talk to me  
Just like it used to be  
Come on, come talk to me_

_I did not come to steal  
This all is so unreal  
Can you show me how you feel now  
Come on, come talk to me  
Come talk to me _

_I said please talk to me  
If you'd just talk to me  
Unblock this misery  
If you'd only talk to me_

When the song was over, Sam placed a kiss on his forehead and said, "Its okay. I love you. I promise I will not get upset."

Slightly emboldened by her words and the song he ventured forward, "On the night that you told me you were going to transfer to Atlantis, I was very mad and upset. K.C. came in to comfort me, help me work through my pain. She was the only person I could talk too and she really helped to find myself again." Pausing for a second, he looked away, "We talked about how I was feeling with your plans on leaving . . . and then . . . then . . ." his voice faltered.

Sam placed her hand on his cheek and finished for him, "You and she made love that night, didn't you?"

With tears forming in his eyes, he nodded not looking at her, full of shame. He was never one for casual sex, but his time with K.C. didn't ever feel like that. It was a need that both of them had and knew that the other could fill that space with the love they were so desperate for.

"Daniel, look at me." Sam whispered.

He lifted his eyes towards her without lifting his head. Still trying to hide from her, he let out a muffled whimper. Sam lowered her face towards him and captured his mouth in an all encompassing kiss that imparted her understanding and forgiveness to him.

"I love you, Daniel Jackson, and I will not let anything ever get in the way of that again." Her words were firm and decisive, leaving no room for misinterpretations.

She was then graced with the first true 'Daniel smile' she had seen in a long time. Tears brightening her eyes she consumed his lips in another passionate kiss. He responded in kind with his hands beginning to wander up under her blouse as the moans of pure rapture heightened the mood.

"Oh for cryin' out loud, would you two get a room, please!" Jack's amused voice startled them into to fits of giggles.

Lifting Sam up off his lap, Daniel stood up with a smug look. Taking her by the hand, they walked by Jack and into the house. O'Neill followed them in but stopped abruptly when he noticed that Daniel was heading to his bedroom.

"Um, guys . . . I didn't mean . . . right this very minute . . ."

No answer came from the retreating scientists.

"Guys? We have pizza coming in 45 minutes. Guys? D'oh!" Jack stood all alone in his quiet living room.

When he began to hear the unmistakable sounds of love being made he quickly turned his TV on and found a hockey game. Making sure the surround sound was up very loud, he sat down and raised his beer to himself in congratulations for a job well done.

****

**Five Months Later**

"Dr. Jackson, this letter came for you." An airman said handing the envelope to Daniel.

"Thanks." Taking the letter he headed back to his office. On the outside of it was written 'Confidential'. The return address was South Farthing Home and Daniel thought maybe Jordan had heard from K.C. He had been asking his former Doctor about her from time to time, but he really hadn't found out much.

Daniel sat down at his desk and sliced the envelope open. Pulling the letter out, he recognized the hand writing immediately. It was K.C.

_Dear Daniel,_

_By the time you get this I will be gone again. Please do not try and find me. I have a new and pretty good life where I am. I came back to speak with Jordan and ask his advice with a matter of great importance to me . . . and you._

_Jordan told me that you and Sam have recently gotten married. I am very happy about that! I was really hoping that you would. I know how much you love her, D.J. and I didn't want to come back to kick your ass if you didn't fight for her._

_He told me that you were both looking into adopting a child due to some complications. That is where this letter comes in._

_I came back here, as I said, to speak with Jordan about something important. The night you and I took comfort in each other, I became pregnant. I did not want to hinder your work to get Sam back, so I never told anyone who the father was. I am at a place in my life where I can understand the importance of a good and stable family is for a child, and I do not feel that I can offer this baby that stability._

_I was going to put him up for adoption when Jordan suggested that I ask you, being the father, first. Jordan has my written consent to place the child up for adoption if you or Sam do not wish to keep him. I think though, that knowing you, you will._

_I am sorry for my not being around, and I really hope that you will not think to badly of me for not wanting to raise my own son. I just feel that, in reality, you are a much better choice to give him all the opportunities that I know I could not._

_His birthday is September 14, and his name is Cian Daniel Jackson. He is in perfect health and oh . . . his eyes! They are truly your eyes, D.J._

_Jordan has all the signed paper work with him and will get in touch with you in one week if he doesn't hear from you first._

_Please forgive me, Daniel. I really did not intend for this to happen. I only hope that you will do what you think is best for Cian as well as yourself and your wife._

_I love you, D.J. and I wish you the best._

_Kianna_

Daniel put the letter down, not sure of how he was feeling. He was sad that she felt she had to go through the pregnancy alone. And now he was worried about how Sam would respond to this news. Letting out a deep sigh, he stood up and headed off to Sam's lab. This was going to have to be talked about now.

If truth be told, somewhere deep down inside of him, he was jumping with joy. He had a son. A boy of his very own. His only regret was that his mother wasn't the love of his life. But Daniel sincerely hoped that she would be happy to take the job.

Reaching the door to her lab, he walked in and closed it behind him. When Sam looked up, she smiled brightly, then saw the concern on his face.

"Daniel? What's wrong?"

"I have something to show you. I just got this letter today from K.C. and I need you to read it very carefully, please."

She could tell he was very agitated by the self hug and the way his eyes were darting around again. Taking the letter from him she sat down and read it. Daniel tried to watch her reactions to gauge how she would respond, but her military training was in full force and she kept her face guarded.

When it seemed as if she could have read the letter at least six times, Sam finally looked up at him. Stepping back a pace, he waited for what ever was coming.

She launched herself off the stool and into his arms crying. "Oh Daniel, I am so happy for us. This is perfect. We have a boy, and he is really apart of you!"

Taken aback, Daniel stuttered, "Y, yyyour not . . . upset ttthat he's mine?"

"No way! This is fantastic. You need to call Jordan right away and tell him we're coming to see our son. I also want to know if maybe we could find out where K.C. is to let her know that he will be with his father. Daniel, this is our son now. Just like we've been talking about. I think that things are really starting to turn out for the better for us finally. I can't wait to see him."

Sam reached up and kissed him so hard, he thought he would pass out. When she pulled away, her face was glowing with pride and pleasure. "I'm going to tell Jack that we need a couple of weeks leave. You go and call Jordan, okay?"

Not really sure if he was in the same reality or not, Daniel just nodded and walked over to her phone as she trotted out the door.

"Sam!" He called after her. When she stuck her head back in the door, he smiled at her and said, "I love you, Samantha Jackson!"

"I love you too, Daniel. Thank you for our son!"

No words would ever be enough to encompass all the feelings he had for his wife . . . or his friend K.C. No matter how many languages he could speak, write, or understand, there would never be the right words to say.

The End?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. I know that some of it was intense. I not so sure if I am really done or not, but for now I'm going to work on my other strories for a while. Please let me know what you think, I always love to hear from readers. Thanks! sg1mouse_


End file.
